As Time Goes By
by Lonliest Angel
Summary: Times change, as do the people....but life still goes on, whether you like it or not Usa/Goku (Finished!)
1. Notes to reader

Note to readers of my Fic  
  
Ossu minna-chan! I thought I'd post this first just to let you know the background information for my fic and some other info on a character that I created (I hope you guys don't mind that I put in a new character)   
After the prologue this takes place around 100 years after the battle with Galaxia. The scouts and Mamoru died (this will be explained more in the fic) This is a Goku/Usa pairing, I know a lot of people don't like it but there're not many of these around so I thought I'd try something almost new for my first fic. =)  
Now about my character, I will try to explain as best as I can but..uhh well my mind is totally messed and I ate too much sugar so there's a huge chance this is won't make any sense!  
Her name is Michiko aka Sailor Astral (meaning star ^_^;;;)or Sailor Aquarius (ack lame lame lame lame lame!) After Galaxia had died, she was the one to take her (meaning Sailor Galaxia) place to help Cosmos protect the universe. This was unexpected (of course).   
  
Who she truly is; She is the second princess of Kinmoku, sister to Kakyuu-hime's mother. Meaning that she's Kakyuu aunt. (I know it's stupid but just go with me on this)  
She had been friends with Princess Serenity in the Silver Millennium, and had died during the attack by Byrel. She had been sent to the Earth to be reborn with everyone else. She had met up with the starlights and helped with the search for her niece. What happens to her in the last battle will be explained with everything else in the fic.   
Oh and if you're wondering why I called her Michiko, uhh well it's suppose to mean something special...but I don't remember..actually it's the name of my friend..If I find a better name, or anyone wants to suggest one then go ahead. My friend suggested that I pair her up with someone...but I dunno What do you guys think?(I'm afraid of death threats ^_^;;;;)   
  
Now then, since I have given all the info I can without spoiling the story, tell me what you think! I need to know if people will really read my story, and won't waste my time by not reading it or not liking it. I'm very sensitive about these things!!!!   
SO, *looks at everyone with a death glare* O.o  
Review and tell me what you think! Or else I won't even bother writing the fic!!!  
Oh and I hope this made sense...if it didn't then I really sorry!!!  
Just email me or something and I'll try to explain it better!  
Oh and my email is lil_nighingale@hotmail.com  
*Starts crying* I know lame email addy but that's what I've gotta live with!  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read this!  
=)  



	2. *~*Prolouge*~*

As Time Goes By  
  
Ohayoo minna-chan!! Well this is my first fic so PLEASE (looks at everyone with puppy dog eyes) be nice? I may not be the smartest person in the world but I try. As you already know this is gonna be a Goku/Usa fic. Odd paring but eh..you don't usually see them around. I am a ChiChi fan, so I'm not going to be bashing her or anything (no matter what anyone says) Please review and I don't mind flames really....as long as they're NICE flames...none of the swearing crap alrite?! ALSO, I'd like to say that I've completely mutilated the original SM story!! I'm so very sorry!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or..DBZ *Starts crying* if I did own DBZ then I'd be the happiest girl alive!  
  
*~*Prolouge *~*  
  
Usagi Aka. Sailor Cosmos sat alone by a lake in a thick forest on Earth....Earth, a place which she had not been to since that fateful day. The day when she had lost everything that she held dear.   
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"Noo! Saturn! "cried Sailor Moon as she watched the last of her precious senshi fall. She crumbled to the ground, torn with grief "You killed them all you monster" she whispered  
  
The starlights were not fairing to well either. Only Sailor Aquarius remained standing, barely.  
  
"Sailor moon" a voice whispered inside her head "only you have the power to destroy Galaxia."   
  
"Chibi Chibi?"   
  
"Yes it is me. I'm sorry I must do this, but it is time that you become your future self"   
  
"Nani?! what do you mean?"  
  
"what do you think she means Odango atama!"  
  
"Rei!"  
  
A bright light enveloped Sailor Moon, revaling to her all her senshi, standing around her with sad smiles. Time seemed to freeze, just for this moment.  
  
"Oh minna-chan, I'm so sorry, I failed to protect you" She said sadly  
  
"You never failed up and you never will Koneko." said the former senshi of wind  
  
"Yes I did! You're all dead because of me!"  
  
"No you didn't, you must never feel guilty because of our decision." spoke the guardian of time "Time is short, so we must do this quickly"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"help you to become Cosmos" Setsuna replied  
  
"Nande?!"  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
'and that's when it all started'  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
I have to become Cosmos? Now? "I thought I wasn't suppose to become her for a long time!"  
  
"Times change Usagi" replied the senshi of wisdom  
  
Before she had a chance to say anything else, her senshi started say the words which she had never expected to hear.  
  
We, the sailor senshi, give Serenity, princess of the moon the powers of  
Venus  
Mercury  
Mars  
Jupiter  
Saturn  
Uranus  
Neptune  
And Pluto!  
  
And with that colors of each of the respected senshi swirled around her. She could feel new powers awakening inside of herself. Her fuku changed to the one of Cosmos. She truly was now her.  
  
"We will always be with you Usa, just never forget us" were the last words she heard from her beloved friends, and senshi.  
  
"I never will minna-chan." And with that, the light faded, to reveal frozen time.  
  
"What the-?!"  
  
"Usagi" a voice called out "Use this sword to rid the world of Chaos" and with that a glowing white sword appeared in her hands. The sword made from the light of hope. She closed her eyes, feeling the pure power of the sword she held in her hands.  
  
Time resumed after this had happened. Galaxia's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the new Sailor senshi.  
  
"Who are you?" she demaned from the stranger  
  
"The one who is going to cause your destruction Chaos" Cosmos replied without opening her eyes.  
  
"Ha! What makes you think that a puny senshi like you can defeat me?!" Galaxia laughed as she launched an attack at Cosmos.  
  
She looked up just before the yellow light hit her.   
  
*~*End Flashback*~* (ugh I'm getting tired of this)  
  
'Perhaps if she had just left me, I would have died. Then I wouldn't have live with this pain in my heart'  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Cosmos watched as the attacked neared her. She was frozen in place with shock.  
'why can't I move?!' she asked herself 'because you with to be with your friends, that's why' another voice replied 'but the world depends on me! I have to move!' 'Then move!!'  
  
By the time she had recovered however, it had been to late. The attack had almost hit her. She suddenly found herself roughly pushed to the ground, narrowly avoiding death. Cosmos looked up to see a horrible sight.  
  
Sailor Aquarius had taken the attack for her.  
  
"Iie !! Aquarius!" She watched as the last of the star senshi flew through the air, and land on the ground with a deafening thud (AN: ooh that's gotta hurt!)  
  
Cosmos turned her gaze upon the laughing Galaxia   
  
"That pathetic excuse for a scout tried to defend you! I can't believe that she would do such a stupid thing"  
  
Cosmos growled "this is end here and now" With that she took up the sword, and rushed forward towards Galaxia.  
  
Caught completely off guard, the sword plunged into her body, killing both Chaos and Galaxia at the same time. As the last bit of life left her, Galaxia smiled up at Cosmos, pure happiness and relief written across her face.  
"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu, Gomen nasai, I cause so much pain" she whispered before she died, and then disappeared in a furry of sparkles.  
  
"It wasn't your fault" Cosmos wispered to the mass of sparkels "and I don't blame you for what has happened"  
She stood there for several minutes, before the sword dropped from her hands as she slumped to her knees. "It's over" she sobbed "but at what cost?"   
  
She lifted her head and started observing the destruction that surrounded her, and for the first time she realized she had forgotten about Aquarius. She rushed to her side, while summoning forth the Ginzuishou. Once she had arrived at the fallen senshi's side she asked it one simple question, 'is she dead?'  
  
*no she isn't, but she has lost her power*   
  
'How?'  
  
*When she had taken the blast meant for you, it had destroyed the crystal inside which had held her power, she is powerless, and dying*  
  
'Can I save her?'  
  
The crystal flickered several times before finding an answer.  
  
*Yes*  
  
Hope shone in her eyes. Hope that she wouldn't have to stay alone for eternity like the legends had said. 'How?!' she asked  
  
*You can replace her crystal with a fragment of myself, when the time comes to when there is enough energy, she can then make her own crystal*  
  
'Then do it'  
  
*Are you sure? It maybe only a fragment, but she will possess the powers to control the elements like yourself-*  
  
'just do it! I'll do anything to save me friend!'  
  
*very well*  
  
A soft silver glow surrounded the two, as the Ginzuishou separated a part of itself and gave it to the dying girl. A few moments passed before Cosmos heard the words which made her sigh in relief.  
*it is done*  
  
At this both girls de-henshined, both wearing torn clothes. Michiko's eyes slowly opened, taking in her surroundings. As she looked off to her side, there sat a very worn, sad looking Usagi.  
  
"Usa?" she causiouly asked  
  
"Michiko!" she cried as she embraced her remaining friend. "she's gone, dead, I finally defeated Chaos Galaxia"  
  
Michiko smiled happily at the news, until she noticed something. "Usa, what happened to your hair?"  
  
*~*End Flashback*~* (finally)  
  
Cosmos smiled at the last part of her memory, that had been 20 years ago, the last time she had been to earth. Her hair had turned silver, symbolizing that she was Cosmos. But soon after that, Michiko's raven colored hair soon began taking on different colors.  
  
*~*Flashback*~* (last one I promise)  
  
"AHHHH MY HAIR!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!?!" Screeched Michiko as she ran around the palace that they had created for themselves.  
"USAAA!!! LOOK AT MY HAIR!! THERE ARE SILVER AND GOLD STREAKS THROUGH MY HAIR!!!"   
  
Usagi laughed as she saw her hysterical friend screaming her head off  
  
"Calm down Michi! I'm sure there's a good explanation to this!"  
  
"Yea, you said the same thing when I found I couldn't henshin back into Aquarius! What is going on?!"  
  
*perhaps I can tell you* a voice sounded through their heads  
  
"Nani?! Who was that?!" asked a scared sailor star  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
It had turned out to be the Ginzuishou talking to them at the time. It seemed that when it had given a part of itself to her, she assumed a new sailor form; Sailor Astral. It explained the entire story to both of them, telling them that she was to replace Galaxia, and to be at Cosmos's side for as long as they protected the universe.  
  
Since then Astral has been training with her newly found powers, coming up with the most unique attacks she's ever seen using the different elements.   
  
The time had finally come for Astral. She could now create her own crystal. She (meaning Usa) had made a decision that would test her friends' new powers. It seems that the entire universe was at peace, and frankly she was not needed now. There was a pain, a deep pain inside of herself. The anguish caused by the loss of her senshi. Yes, even after all these years, she still felt the stabbing agony of their sacrifice for her. She thought of Mamoru. Or as she used to call him, Mamo-chan. But the more she thought about him, the feeling inside of her would become confused. Was it really true love that they had? Or was the love she had for him, the kind of love she'd have for a brother? She'd never know. 'Maybe in the future I will find love again. For now, I just want it to stop.' She thought. No she couldn't kill herself, she was immortal, as was Astral. 'Perhaps this immortality is more of a curse than a gift from the gods. It means that I can never be with my friends again...' She consulted her crystal once again.  
  
'what can I do with the energy I have left after I create the new crystal?'  
  
*what do you wish to do? *   
  
'I want to temporarily forget the bad memories of the past, I just want to rest'  
  
*ne,do you wish me to erase your memories?*   
  
'No, not that. Is there anything else?'  
  
*I could seal you away inside myself until the time comes for your protection once again*  
  
She thought about it.... that didn't seem like a bad idea  
  
'fine then, do that, but first create the crystal for Astral so that she will not have to depend on the little power you gave her. And then give her the message of what I plan to do'  
  
The crystal gained the same warmth and glow that it always did when it granted it's mistresses wishes.  
*Done*  
  
'Very well please continue on with my plans...'  
  
And with that she was consumed in a bright light as the Ginzuishou granted her last wish. It sealed her inside itself where she could have somewhat of a dreamless "sleep". It then hid itself at the bottom of the very lake she had been just moments ago. This is where it would be safe, and where she could be easily summoned when she was needed, once again.  
  
*~*End Prolouge*~*  
  
Well there's the first part of my story!! Kinda crappy, but I Hope you liked it anyways! and also don't worry, the rest of the much-loved scouts will appear later on in the story. And sorry there's no DBZ in it, there will Definitely be DBZ in the first chapter.  
Thanks for reading and Please review if you want more chapters!!! Actually, seeing as how NO ONE has reviewed, I won't post the next chapter until I get.. Hmmm 7 reviews!! although I doubt I'd even get that many =(  
Ja ne!  
Ps: sorry if any of my japanese is wrong. I had my friend check over it, she said it was fine so I'm just going with what she thinks.  
  
  
  
  



	3. *~*Awakening*~*

Konnichi wa minna chan! Well at least it's the afternoon right now where I live. Anyways, here's the first chapter to my fic. Please be nice cause this is my first fic and I'm not a very good writer. Oops...hee hee It seems that I have failed to mention something in the prolouge..stupid me..anyways what I forgot to say was that Kakyuu-hime and the rest of her protectors come back to life after Galaxia was killed..^_^;;; I know I know, I'm stupid for not putting that in. ALSO, I would just like to say to the people who constantly send me emails saying that my story is stupid, well everyone has their own opinions, and I frankly don't need people telling me something that I already know! SO BACK OFF!! Sheesh...   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or DBZ, but if I did own DBZ, I wouldn't be sitting here writing!! I'd be having some fun!! Heehee...   
  
*~*Chapter 1*~*  
  
*100 years after Cosmos sealed herself away*  
  
A young man by the name of Goku, sat alone by a lake in the black forest. The place he called his home.   
  
'A day before the final battle with Cell' he thought 'I wonder how it will turn out. Anything could happen. But I know for sure, that Gohan has more of a chance of beating him than I ever could, it's that strange hidden power of his....' After a few moments spent think about Cell, he soon grew weary of thinking of future battle, and his thoughts soon found there way to his past, the past which had been so cruel to him and his son.   
  
You see, this young man was a great fighter, but he was so lonely. All he had were his friends, and his son. His wife Chichi had died giving birth to his beloved son, but never in his life would he ever blame Gohan for her death. He alone had not raised Gohan, all the Z senshi had help raise him. Piccolo had trained Gohan to fight when he had died in the battle with his so called brother. Then Bulma had become his teacher, and taught him all he needed to know......just like Chichi would have wanted.   
  
'Chichi...Kami I miss you, why did you have to leave?' thought a distraught Goku 'Many years after your death, I learned to move on, but after all this time, I still miss you. Maybe this battle with Cell will give me the chance to see you again, but I can't lave Gohan alone.' A lone tear rolled down his cheek without him realizing it, 'As his father he needs me. But I feel so alone. Oh Kami, if only...'  
  
"If only there was someone else for me. Or someone to help defeat Cell, then I wouldn't need to leave Gohan, he's the only one that's keeping me sane, and I don't want to leave him..." he voiced out loud (AN: see where I'm going with this?)  
  
The Ginzuishou heard the cry of desperation (AN: heehee) and started glowing.  
  
"Nani? What's that ki that I feel?" Goku stared into the lake where it was coming from. "What is that? Any why is it in the lake?!"  
His question was not yet answered as the glowing increased; soon it became unbearable to keep his eyes open.  
  
'It-it's getting stronger! Oh please don't let this be another enemy. Cell is enough already.'  
  
Soon the light filled the entire part of the forest. But it slowly began to dim, and as it did Goku finally opened his eyes...he gasped at the vision before him.   
  
  
  
  
That's it for now Minna-chan!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naw I'm not that cruel. =)  
  
  
  
There, floating above the lake in front of him, was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.  
  
"Megami" he breathed as he took in the sight in front of him  
  
  
*~* Usa's point of view *~*  
  
She had only remembered the bright flash of light as warmth suddenly surrounded her, like a comfortable hug from someone you love. (AN: this was when she had first sealed herself away)  
  
Then the warmth increased suddenly, and in a flash she found herself in the same forest she had been in before.   
  
'Nande? why am I still here? Didn't the Ginzuishou seal me away?'  
  
But as she looked around, she realized that something had changed. The lake itself was smaller than she had remembered, and the trees were thicker than before. And that man certainly wasn't there be-wait! A man?!  
  
Usagi studied him as he had the most dumbfounded expression on his face.   
'Hey, he's cute' she thought, and laughter sounded through her head at that very idea. She glanced down at herself to find out why that strange man was staring at her. It was her turn to be surprised; she was dressed as Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
"Nani?! I thought I lost this form when Endymion was killed..." She glanced back up to see the man hadn't moved a single inch, his expression was still the same too.   
  
'Well I guess I better go see if he's alright...something's going to fly into that mouth of his if he doesn't shut it soon..."   
  
She slowly moved forward towards him, his expression still the same, until she came up right in front of him.   
  
'Oh no...it seems like he's in shock, the poor guy...but what's this? Has he been crying?'  
  
*~*not Usa's POV anymore*~*  
  
Sure enough, there was a small amount of moisture on his face from when he had been thinking about his past. Usagi slowly moved her hand upwards to wipe the remnants of the lone tear that had fallen down his cheek. By this simple action, he seemed to snap out of his shock, and seeing her so close surprised him, He stumbled backwards falling on the ground below him.   
  
*~*Goku's Point of Veiw....kinda*~*  
  
He was in complete shock at what he had seen. Who was she? Was she there to help them? Had his wish come true? Or was she another enemy? No, that wasn't possible, her energy was not evil, but there was defiantly something special about it.  
  
He felt a silky warmth upon his cheek, and he immediately snapped out of his trance.  
  
'woah, when did she get so close?!' he thought as he stumbled backwards, tripping on a rock on the way. The fall to the ground seemed to assure him that he wasn't dreaming, and that this was perhaps real.   
  
He heard a melodic giggle, and he turned his head around to she that she was giggling at him! 'what is she laughing at?' he thought...although he didn't really mind.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" he heard her ask.  
  
"Daijoubu" he replied, never taking his eyes off of her. She was beautiful; he had never seen anyone like her before.  
  
"Why were you crying?" she asked softly  
  
'Nani? I was crying? Oh yea...I guess I was'  
  
"It was nothing, just thinking about the past" he replied as he intently gazed at her  
  
*~*not Goku's POV anymore*~*  
  
Usagi was certainly nervous 'why is he staring at me like that? It's getting kinda creepy....'  
  
As if finding his voice once again, he asked the question which had been on his mind when he first saw her.  
  
"Are you a Tenshi?" (Aww isn't that sweet?)  
  
Usagi burst into a fit of giggles when she heard the question, a sheepish grin appeared on Goku's face as she answered   
  
"No I am not, it is far too kind of you to think that I am"  
  
She smiled, and Goku could feel his heart beating faster when she did.  
  
'Why is she making me feel this way?'  
  
Suddenly Usagi heard a voice calling to her in her head....it was Michiko! She turned away from Goku as she spoke to her.  
  
'Hey Usagi! Are you really back?' (AN: this is talking place in her mind.... telepathy if you will)  
  
'Yea I sure am, I'm coming to the palace, just wait a second.'  
  
'Ok Usa, but don't forget to say goodbye to the bishoonen before you go!" the voice laughed in her head as is disappeared.  
  
'.......How did she know?! Well the only way to find out is to go see her' the last part of their conversation echoed in her head. 'oh right the strange man, I guess I should say goodbye before I go' she thought as she turned around.  
  
Goku had been watching her with curiosity, she had turned away from him, and started looking up into the sky. 'What is she doing?' he thought as he watched her 'Is she alright?' His question was answered as she turned around, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Sorry, I've got to go now" she said in a silvery voice, she was surrounded by a silver glow as she started to transport.  
  
"Matte!" exclaimed Goku "Will I ever see you again?"  
  
She slightly tilted her head to the side and smiled "Perhaps" she answered, "Until I see you again! Ja mata !" and with that she disappeared.  
  
"Ja mata" he responded as she left in a bright flash. He stood there for a few moments before he realization crept onto him face.  
  
"Kuso! I didn't even ask her for her name! I'm such a Baka!" he scolded himself as he teleported himself home.  
  
  
*~* In the Palace, aka Usagi's and Michiko's home*~*   
  
  
Usagi, now in her normal everyday clothes appeared in her old home. 'I wonder how long I have been gone' she wondered  
  
"USA!!" Michiko cried as she rushed to hug her friend "I've missed you! It has been very quiet here without you!"  
  
"It's good to see you too Michi" Usagi greeted "How long have I been gone?"   
  
"By Earth years about 100, here it only seems like you have been gone for about 20 years"   
  
"100 years? I was gone for that long?! Wow I thought I'd be back sooner!"  
  
"Yea well you haven't really missed much...."  
  
"Soo ka?" Usagi asked, as she studied her friend more she realized something "How come you don't look any older than the last time I saw you? You look like you haven't changed at all! I mean I know we're immortals but you should have at least aged a bit!!"  
  
A sheepish look appeared on Michiko's face as she explained what happened  
  
"Ano...I was still getting used to my new crystal, and learning how to work it, when it suddenly changed me into a chibi for some reason!! Then it wouldn't respond to me because of my age, so I had to grow up all over again, and when I had finally reached the age that I was able to control the crystal again, I wished myself back to the age I was before I changed" (hee hee)  
  
By this point Usagi had I blank look upon her face "Oh I see...so how has the new crystal helped your power?"  
  
"It only enhanced the powers that you gave me. I'm now slightly more powerful than I was before"  
  
"Compared to....my senshi...how much more powerful?"  
  
From her hesitation, Michiko could tell that Usagi was still having trouble talking about her senshi. "A bit more powerful than Saturn" she answered.  
  
A small smile formed upon Usagi's face as Hotaru was mentioned "That's good! Saturn was the most powerful of my senshi. I'm glad that the crystal was able to help you"   
  
"If it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't even be alive, you have been too kind to me."  
  
Usagi's smile increased as she answered, "Don't worry about it. But what I really want to know is how you knew about the bishoonen and I"  
  
"You don't even know his name?"  
  
Her expression changed to an embarrassed one "Iie, I don't"  
  
  
Michiko giggled at her friend "Sometimes you never change. His name is Son Goku"  
  
Usagi became confused "Nani? How do you know his name?"  
  
"When I was a chibi and powerless, there was no way for me to look after the universe. So the gods gave me a little gift to know what I was missing" she explained as she lead Usagi down the hallway to a small room.  
  
"Soo ka?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Ano...if the gods were here, then why didn't they change you back?"  
  
A frown formed on her lips as she answered "They said it was fated that it would happen, so that I didn't interfere with some of the events that were occurring at the time."   
"Stupid Gods, mean for not changing me back" she muttered, luckily Usagi didn't hear.  
  
"Events? What events?"  
  
She motioned for Usagi to follow her into the room. Inside she saw what looked like a stone birdbath filled with water.  
  
"What is that?" she asked  
  
"Ano...I don't know the name for it but it helps be observe fights which are occurring, and how they could possibly turn out. It also helps see the past, and if you want it will concentrate on someone that you wish to see." She explained motioning to various buttons on the side...it looked like a stone VCR/TV.  
  
"Sugoi" she muttered, then nodded in understanding "Ne, well what did you mean by events?"  
  
"Look into the water and you'll see."  
  
She did as she was told as Michiko pressed something on the side. She watched in awe as pictures formed in the pool. In it she saw all the events which involved Freeza, Vegeta, and the rest of the remaining Saiyans. Then she saw something that completely caught her off guard. There she saw that man, Goku, fighting these Saiyans. She saw how he died and and his son had been left alone, how they had traveled to Namek, and everything else up until the current battle with Cell.  
  
"You said that we could see how the fight will turn out, what will happen?"  
  
"Just keep watching"  
  
She did, and her eyes widened in horror as she saw Goku sacrifice himself to save the others. She didn't realize it at first but her eyes began to water and a tear had rolled down her cheek, and as soon as she did she wiped it away Michiko could see.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I was unable to protect Chikyuu and the rest of the universe in your absence Usa"   
  
Usagi shook her head as she replied "It wasn't your fault. Even the gods said that it was fated to happen, there was nothing you could have done."  
  
"Perhaps...Demo.....I plan to go to the fight and prevent the death of Son Goku in the end. I hope to at least make up for the time when I couldn't help them"  
  
"Can I come with you?"   
  
"If you wish to, then you can"  
  
  
*~*End Chapter 1*~*  
  
  
Well that's it for now!! I've got really bad spelling...Gomen ne!! Anyways, does anyone really mind if I pair up my character with anyone? I mean I would hardly mention it because this is a Usa/Goku fic, please tell me because I need to know before I continue with the next chapter.  
Anyways review please and tell me what you think!!!! I need reviews! I thrive on them!! Oh and also, this chapter is for the three people that reveiwed: Lisa, Samantha, and murielmoon. You guys are the only reason why I bothered posting this chapter up! Thanks for reviewing Minna!  
PS: I won't post the next chapter up till I get 7 reviews, serious this time...*sigh* am I really that bad of a writer that people don't wanna read my Fic?! Gomen, I'm in a very strange mood right now..  
Ja ne!  
  



	4. 

PLEASE READ ATHOUR NOTES  
  
Sugoi!!! Doomo minna-chan for reviewing my story!! I feel so happy now! =) Anyways this chapter takes place right after the last part in the pervious chapter! Also, seeing as how no one has objected, I am pairing my character with Trunks, if you don't like it then Gomen, but you should have said something! I'm not going to even elaborate on what is going to happen with them, I'll probably just briefly mention it once or twice so that you don't even need to hear about it (I don't have the heart to kill Trunks!!! *starts crying* he's too Kawaii to Kill!!!!)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or DBZ, but if I did own DBZ.... I'd be out partying! Heehee!  
  
  
  
*~*Chapter 2*~*  
  
"Hai, I wish to go with you"  
  
Michiko smiled at her answer 'perhaps she wants to go just to see that man Goku fight...'  
"Very well, do you want to leave now? The fight with Cell should be starting soon"  
  
Usagi nodded as a familiar glow surrounded the two as they teleported themselves to the Cell games.  
  
*~*Back on Chikyuu*~*  
  
Both, now dressed in their fukus, complete with cloaks and hoods pulled over their heads, appeared on a cliff where the cell games were to take place (remember the news reporter where he first was before Mr. Satan invited him to the ring? That's where they are) The Zshenshi were already there watching the two human fighters (the tag team that fought Cell first, I don't remember what they named themselves)   
  
"Cosmos, I think we should hide ourselves so that they do not sense or see us"  
  
"I agree Astral, we should not interfere unless we need to. This fight is going to end differently than it was predicted to," replied Cosmos as she created a shield around themselves to hide from the fighters below.   
  
They watched as Mr. Satan stepped into the ring in an attempt to defeat Cell.  
  
"Human fighters like him think too highly of themselves. If he's not careful he going to get himself killed," whispered Astral.  
  
Cosmos nodded in agreement, and then winced as she watched as Cell slammed Mr. Satan into the nearby cliff.  
"That HAD to hurt, I hope he's alright"  
  
"Well if he has an ego that big, then his skin is bound to be just as thick" replied Astral, and so she was right as they watched him get up with nothing more but a broken nose. "See? Although I have to admit he's pretty tough for a human. Anyone else would have been seriously injured"  
  
"You're right." was all Cosmos said on the matter, then noticed as someone new stepped up to the ring. "It seems that it is now Goku's turn to fight Cell" she observed.   
'I wonder how good his fighting skills really are. That pool didn't show that much in terms of skill. Well, whatever level he is at, I hope he doesn't get himself killed before we can help him...oh please be alright....'  
  
And so the fight began.  
  
Both senshi watched in watched in awe as Goku fought Cell. They were both lead to believe that Sayins were strong, but not this strong. They both felt the immense power coming from Goku.   
  
"Sugoi! This is better than watching it on the puny little pool!" stated Astral after awhile, never taking her eyes from the fight in front of her.  
  
Just then, Goku did what was predicted.   
  
He gave up.  
  
****  
  
"I give up Cell, you win, you beat me"  
  
Everyone (except Cosmos and Astral) was shocked. The thought 'how could he give up like that?' ran through everyone's head. The Zsenshi thought that they were now all doomed now that Cell had won.  
  
They continued to listen in shock, as he assigned Gohan, his own son, to fight Cell.  
  
"Goku are you crazy?! there's no way that Gohan can beat Cell! He's going to get himself killed!! shouted Piccolo, feeling fear for his former student.  
  
Goku merely ignored him as he walked over to his son, kneeling down so that he was now eye level with him.  
  
"D-do you really want me to fight him tousan?" asked a scared Gohan  
  
"Hai musuko. I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't know you could beat him"  
  
"You really think I can beat him?"  
  
"I know you can. You just need to find the power within yourself"  
  
Gohan nodded, and after gathering the courage within himself, he flew down from the cliff to fight Cell.   
  
Cell laughed from his place in the sky.  
  
"Goku you must really be insane to let your son fight your battles." Turning to Gohan, he asked "Do you really think you can beat me? "  
  
"If my tousan thinks I can, then I will"  
  
Cell laughed again " I must give you credit for your amount of courage, not many people would fight their fathers battles!"  
  
"Well I do" and with that he powered up, surprising everyone. No one had suspected that he'd be that strong. Goku smirked, he knew that his son was the only hope that they had right now.  
  
'Perhaps there's more to this boy than I thought. No matter, I can still beat him'   
  
Landing behind Gohan, he asked "So are you ready to fight?"  
  
"Bring it on"  
  
(AN: I know this isn't how it really went, but I'm just to lazy to find out what really happened...I remember bits and pieces, but if I get the next parts wrong then I'm sorry!)  
  
******  
  
Watching from the cliff, the two scouts watched in amusement of everyone's reaction to Gohan's power.  
  
"I'm still surprised that this young boy can still beat this being on his own." stated Cosmos.  
  
"It was to be expected. His father is the most powerful fighter on Chikyuu."  
  
"True. What really surprises me is that they have pure hearts, if I remember correctly, for sayians, that something very rare to find."  
  
"Your right, it is something that you don't find in most Sayians"  
  
They continued to watch as the fight went on, both wincing every time Gohan was hit.  
  
'He's had so much to go through for someone his age. He kind of reminds me of when I was about his age, when this whole sailor senshi business started' thought Cosmos.  
  
The fight quickly progressed. Then it happened, they changed what was predicted to happen for the first time. As Cell sent out what he called 'Cell Jr.'s" they helped the Zsenshi fight them off, with out them knowing of course.  
  
From their position on the cliff, they both sent out the occational blast to disintegrate one of the Cell Jr's, which confused the Zsenshi to no end.  
  
Mirai Trunks was one the first to be helped by them. As he was fighting a battle he was quickly losing, a sudden blast hit the Cell Jr. right in the back, disintegrating it right before his eyes. He had first thought that one of his friends had helped him, but as he glanced around, he saw that everyone was engaged in a battle with one of these discusting creatures, none of them would have had the chance to help him. 'Who did that?!' he thought, but was soon cut off from them as another Cell Jr. attacked him.  
  
Gohan was becoming madder by the second as he watched his friends fight. He too had noticed the blasts coming from what seemed to be no where, as did Cell. Cell scanned the region trying to find what was destroying them, but he found nothing. His search was disrupted as Gohan attacked him once again in a attempt to defeat him in his distracted state.  
  
(AN: this next part is made up because I have absolutely NO IDEA what really happened.)  
  
As they fought on, the senshi were slowly gaining the upper hand in the battle. Soon, with the help of the mysterious blasts, all the Cell Jr.'s had been defeated. Everyone was battered and bruised, but still able to stand. Well almost everyone, Mirai Trunks had almost been killed by one of those things, he had been able to defeat it in the last second, he was the most injured out of all of them.  
  
After seeing the defeat of his copies, Cell started to commence his self detonation process, which had everyone scared, none of them knew what to do, except one, Goku.  
  
****  
  
Astral stepped forward as she called over her shoulder "I guess it's time for me to step in."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? I can do it instead"  
  
"Hai, I want to do this. Don't worry, I'll be fine. While I'm gone, why don't you introduce yourself to the Zsenshi. I 'm sure that they'll want to meet whoever has been helping them after they see me"  
  
"Soo ka? are you sure I should?"  
  
"Well you could wait until I get back, but I see no harm in revealing yourself to them. Don't worry, they won't hurt you"  
  
And with that a glow surrounded Astral as she pulled her golden hood tighter over her head as she prepared to embark on her task at hand.  
  
*****  
  
  
Goku had just made the decision to transport himself and the self-destructing Cell to somewhere else in order to save Chikyuu. Just as he rushed forward to get Cell, he hit an invisible wall, hard.  
  
" Itai" he said as he grasped his head, "Nani? what was that?"  
  
Astral had created a wall made of wind to prevent Goku from getting to Cell before she did.  
  
Goku watched as a gold cloaked figured appeared in front of him, right beside Cell. After glancing at Goku, she disappeared in a flash of light, with Cell.   
  
"Nande Kuso! Who was that?!" Swore Goku as he frantically looked around to find something or someone to tell him what had just happened.  
  
Everyone else was just as shocked as Goku. Who was that and why did they just take Cell? Was that person there to help them? or to cause their destruction? Oh too many questions!  
  
*****  
  
Cosmos sighed as she made the decision to at least let them know that she was here. Pulling the sliver hood of her cloak over her head, she closed her eyes in concentration, removing the shield that had kept her hidden, and revealing her Ki to everyone else.  
  
*****  
  
Goku's head snapped up as he felt the familiar Ki. 'Tenshi' he thought as he looked in the direction it was coming from. Last night when he had gotten home, he had thought that he had dreamed up the whole thing. Nothing in the world could have looked as beautiful as the woman he had seen, but then again, he could be wrong. 'Could she really be here? or is my mind playing tricks with me again?'   
  
He looked in direction of the others, they all had noticed it too for they were looking at the figure on top of the cliff above them. He decided to take a chance.  
  
"Hello! do you know who that was that just took Cell away?" he called up to the silver figure above.  
  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Cosmos realized that once she had revealed her Ki, the senshi below her had immediately sensed her and started giving her looks that unnerved her.  
  
'Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea'  
  
Then she heard the person who had been on her mind for the entire day call to her  
  
"Hello! do you know who that was who just took Cell away?"  
  
She giggled lightly, at least he was still concerned for the well being of Chikyuu, and boy, could that guy yell! She watched as a short spiked hair guy started yelling at Goku about something...she really couldn't hear  
  
Suddenly a feeling came over her, and before she knew it, she had walked to the edge of the cliff, and jumped.  
  
  
(I was thinking about ending it here, but I decided not to just because of the nice reviews I've been getting)  
  
****  
  
  
Goku watched as the figure about them seem to just stand there in thought. He couldn't make out the face because of the cloak which they wore. 'I really wonder who that is'  
  
"Kakarot! are you crazy? That person could be the enemy! although they aren't very strong" stated (guess who!) Vegeta   
(AN: she can hide her Ki)  
  
"Just wait Vegeta, I have a good feeling about this" Goku replied as he shifted his gaze back to the cliff, his eyes suddenly widening is shock. 'She jumped!' was the only thought that popped into right at the moment. Everyone was in too much of a shock to do anything to help her, although she really didn't need it.   
  
Cosmos landed gracefully on the ground in front of Goku and the Zsenshi. All of them looking at her in shock.  
  
'Why did I just jump?! I'm such a baka! I should have waited for Astral to return. Oh Kami, please hurry and get back, I don't know what I just got myself into!'  
  
She was in too deep in her thoughts to notice that the guys had snapped out of their daze and had asked her who she was.  
  
Goku, anxious to know who this mysterious person was, slowly reached forward to pull the hood black from their face. 'oh please let this be her'  
  
Cosmos was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as she sensed something happening. She looked up to reveal Goku's hand coming closer to the hood of her cloak. Without thinking (this seems to happen a lot, ne?) her hand darted out from underneath her cloak to grasp his hand, stopping him in the process. Once she had done this, she noticed for the first time his multiple injuries.   
  
'I guess it wouldn't hurt to heal him, I can sense that Astral is almost back...Although it would shock these guys since they don't know who I am' Still looking at Goku, a thought ran through her mind 'why does this man make me feel so...odd'   
  
Without moving an inch, Cosmos concentrated her energy in order to heal Goku.  
  
Goku stood there, trying to see the face inside the hood. 'why did she stop me from pulling back her hood? and why doesn't she answer our questions? this is all so we-' his thoughts were cut off as he felt a warmth spreading through his hand.   
  
"Wh-what are you doing?!" he frantically asked as a soft glow surround them both.  
  
'Please don't struggle, I'm only healing your wounds' a feminine voice said in his head. He looked at the woman in front of him 'did she just say that?' he thought. The warmth which had started from his hand, spread to his entire body. His eyes lids grew heavy, not from sleep, but from this warmth that he was feeling.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone around them had become frantic (except for Vegita who mearly stood there) Everyone started shouting Goku's name in an attempt to get him to snap out of whatever trance he was in, with no luck. Vegita, having enough of this nonsense prepared a Ki blast to hit the figure in front of him.  
  
As he fired the blast, a flash of light appeared and deflected it, sending it towards a far away cliff. As the light dimmed they all saw the first cloaked being which had taken away Cell in the first place (her face is still hidden by the hood).  
  
All at once they all started to demand to know what was going on, while Vegita stood there, brooding over the fact that his blast had been deflected by someone so weak. (awww..heehee!)  
  
Since she had just arrived, Astral didn't know what was going on herself. Everyone was shouting at the same time, and she couldn't make any sense of what they were trying to ask her! 'What am I doing here anyways, I transported myself to be where Cosmos is, and I find myself here...Oh wait.. I did tell her to introduce herself....but then why are they so jumpy?! '  
  
She shook her head and looked down, where she saw Gohan trying to get her attention. Kneeling down so that she was now eye level with him, he asked her "What is she doing to my dad?!" pointing to the two behind her, urgency evident in his voice. Looking behind her, she saw what everyone was so hysterical about. Leaning over to Gohan so that he could hear her, she replied "she's healing him"  
  
"Healing him? How?"  
  
"By giving him energy. Like this" Astral ran a finger over a large wound that ran across his forehead, healing it. He winced slightly as he felt the soft warmth run across his head. Once she had finished, he placed his hand on his head to find that was no more blood!  
  
" Sugoi!" Gohan exclaimed feeling the pain in his head dissapear. "Doomo arigatoo!"  
  
"Doo Itashimashite" Astral replied as she tuned back around.  
  
(AN: this all happened in a matter of minutes..it may seem longer...gomen I really need to learn how to write better)  
  
She saw that Cosmos had just completed healing Goku, and that his eyes had opened. Everyone had calmed down, slightly, and were swarming them with questions.  
  
Ignoring everyone around, her eyes, never leaving his, Cosmos dropped his hand, and slowly moved her own pulling back her hood to reveal herself.   
  
Goku gasped in surprised "So it really is you!" he exclaimed.  
  
  
*~*End Chapter 2*~*  
  
So that's it for now! Gomen for not doing a really good job on this chapter....I'm kinda out of it right now after eating soo much sugary stuff! O.o   
Also, don't ask why I had them hide themselves for the entire time...I just don't know why myself.  
Anyways, I won't post the next chapter until I get....10 reviews! So please review because I'm having fun writing this!   
Ja ne!  



	5. 

O.o.... Sugoi!!! Doomo arigatoo Minna-chan for all the reviews!! I feel so special! =) This chapter is pretty boring just to tell you.... But there's some Mr. Satan Bashing...and this turns out pretty strangely... PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE END WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING. It explains some stuff about this chapter..kinda...  
Anyways, like last time this chapter starts right after the last part in the last chapter! Also Astral hasn't revealed herself yet, only Cosmos has....  
  
Disclaimer: As always I don't own sailor moon, or DBZ, demo...if I did own DBZ then I'd be drowning myself in money right now...*sigh*...*gets a dreamy look*  
  
*~*Chapter 3*~*  
  
Cosmos smiled at his reaction. "Hai Son Goku, it's good to see you again"  
  
Goku was certainly surprised, 'How did she know my name? I don't remember ever telling her....and there's also the fact that I still don't know her name'  
  
"H-how do you know my name? I don't remember ever telling you"  
  
"I know a lot Goku-san" Cosmos replied, her smile never fading.   
  
Their conversation was interrupted when a very displeased Vegita asked, "Who are you woman? And how do you know Kakarot?"   
  
Both Cosmos and Astral (Forgot she was there huh?) shifted their gazes, to the Zsenshi behind Goku. They had completely forgotten about them. Astral gasped in surprise as her eyes landed on the severely injured, and barely conscious Trunks, who was being supported by Krillen at the moment.  
  
*~*telepathic conversation*~*  
  
'Cosmos, that boy, can you heal him?'  
  
'Iie, I'm still slightly drained from healing Goku, demo you can heal him'  
  
'Cosmos you know I have never tried healing anything that serious. I don't know if I can..'  
  
'You never know until you try. Just concentrate more of your energy into healing him, I know you can do it'  
  
'I guess, demo...what if I hurt him?'  
  
'you won't, just trust me'  
  
*~* End*~*  
  
  
  
Astral glanced over to Cosmos who merely nodded to her, and she slowly walked forward to the injured man.  
  
'I can do this, I can do this...' she tried to assure herself. She knew that healing, if not done properly, could end up killing someone instead of helping them. Which was why she was so scared. She cautiously walked forward, with everyone's eyes on her, until she stood right in front of him. She turned to the small man who was supporting him.  
  
"Can you please lay him on the ground?"  
  
Doubt and confusion showed on his face. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to heal him"  
  
He glanced behind her at Goku, who nodded, letting him know that it was all right. He looked once again at the hooded figure in front of him, and then gently laid Trunks on the ground. Astral kneeled beside him, and placed a gloved hand upon his chest. She was nervous. No she way beyond nervous, she was going to cry out in fear without even doing anything.  
  
'You can do it'  
  
Surprised, she glanced behind to see Cosmos smiling at her.  
  
'I know you can'  
  
She smiled back, and then turned around to face Trunks once again. She closed her eyes, and concentrated. She recalled how she healed Gohan's cut, and she increased the amount of energy that she had used then. A soft glow emitted from her hand, and spread across Trunks body, healing him, and replenishing his energy.   
  
A frustrated Vegita looked at the woman healing his son. 'Who does that woman think she is? Just going up to him like that?' he himself was a strong believer of toughing it out, and not taking any shortcuts when it came to healing wounds.   
  
After a few seconds, the glow ceased and Astral opened her eyes. She sighed in relief as she saw that he was fine.  
  
'See? I told you that you could do it! Good job!'  
  
'Thanks Usa'  
  
Trunks eyes slowly opened as he groaned...but it was weird, just moments ago he felt like 100 Cell's had beat him to a bloody pulp and now...now he felt better than ever, what had happened? 'Did I die or something?' he thought   
(AN: nooo!!!! I'd never let you die!)   
  
His eyes now fully opened, widened in shock when he saw an unknown person in front of him, he couldn't see their face....whoever it was. Acting purely on instinct, his hand short forward to strike the person (haa haa) but stopped as the persons own hand grabbed his. In the entire process, her hood fell back, to reveal a very angry looking sailor senshi.  
  
"Sheesh, if that's the way you thank a person for just healing you, I'll make a point not to do it again next time"  
  
'She healed me?' he heard his fathers snickering behind him, and flushed in embarrassment.   
  
"Gomen nasai, I didn't know" and with that he lowered his hand "Doomo arigatoo" her expression softened and she smiled.  
  
"Doo Itashimashite, I'm just glad that I could help you"  
  
"Wow Trunks, if it weren't for your torn clothes, you'd look like you never even fought today!" exclaimed a surprised Krillen.   
  
Trunks looked down at himself, and sure enough, there wasn't even a scratch on him. He smiled slightly and nodded in agreement at Krillen.  
  
Trunks heard a grunt behind him, and turned to see his father.   
  
"Now that's over with, tell us who you are onna before I blast you into the next dimension" said a somewhat calm Vegita to both Cosmos, and Astral. (Sorry I couldn't resist)   
  
"Vegita, don't be so mean, they did help us during the fight....right?" asked Goku while turning back to Cosmos  
  
Cosmos had to suppress a giggle. Goku looked cute while arguing with Vegita.....  
'wait...did I just say cute?'  
  
"Hai, we did help you during the fight" replied Cosmos, quickly snapping out of her thoughts.  
  
Vegita grunted " I didn't even need your help, there was no use for you here"  
  
"Not from where I was, you looked like you needed help"  
  
"I didn't woman"  
  
Cosmos frowned, "Don't call me woman you onore"  
  
"Why you insolent littl-"  
  
"Vegita that's enough" intervened Goku, "What I really want to know it what happened to Cell" he said while turning to Astral, as did everyone else once he had asked the question.  
  
'Well that was unexpected' she thought as a sweat drop formed on her head from the looks she was getting.  
  
"Ano...I transported him to where the planet Namek used to be...and blasted him, making sure I destroyed his core. "  
  
This just got looks of bewilderment from the Zsenshi.  
  
"You're delusional woman, there's no way you could have done that. The only person her that could have gotten anywhere close is Kakarot. And there's nothing there except empty space." 'How could she have survived?'  
  
"Which is exactly why I chose there, so that I wouldn't blow up any planets, like Goku-san would have"  
  
This just made everyone else (except Cosmos) more confused than before.  
  
"How could you have gotten all the way there?" asked Piccolo  
  
'Oh, the Namek, I forgot about him'  
  
"I transported myself there." She replied simply  
  
"How could you onna, it seems that nether of you have enough power to do even that"  
  
Astral growled, she had about enough of this man, but she couldn't do anything to him, seeing as how she failed to protect his planet from Freeza.  
  
"Vegita-sama"   
  
Vegita's eyes widened in shock. 'How did she know I was royalty?'  
  
"....both of us" indicating herself and Cosmos "have a lot more power than you think we do, and please refrain from calling us 'onna', we have names you know" she said in the most calm voice she could.   
  
Vegita smirked "How can stop, I when I don't even know your names?"  
  
Cosmos eyes widened in realization 'that's right, we forgot to even introduce ourselves! Geez, that just makes us look like Baka's'  
  
"Gomen, we completely forgot to introduce ourselves" interrupted Cosmos.  
  
"Hai, I guess we did" agreed Astral  
  
"Atashi wa, Cosmos Serenity, and she is Astral Michiko"  
  
'Finally' thought Goku, 'I know her name. Serenity, a name fit for a tenshi' He smiled.  
  
"Well, as you seem to already know, I'm Goku, and this is my son Gohan" he started "and the man that you just healed is Trunks, beside him Krillen..."(and so on...I'm just lazy)  
  
Cosmos grinned, "It is nice to finally meet you all, we have been observing your fight for some time, and to put it bluntly, we are very impressed by all of your fighting skills"  
  
The Zsenshi blushed (except Piccolo and Vegita) at the compliment.  
  
"Demo....Why did you help us?" asked Yamcha  
  
Cosmos sighed, as she glanced at Astral "Ano...We helped because it is our duty. Truthfully, this fight was destined to end differently. Goku, was the one that was suppose to take Cell to King Kai's planet, and in the end die, leaving Gohan all alone. We couldn't let that happen"  
  
Gohan, now hearing the reason for their help, was thrilled. 'They helped because of me?'  
  
"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu, for helping." he said to Cosmos.  
  
She smiled at the young boy; he was like her in so many ways "Doo Itashimashite."   
'Demo, isn't Astral going to say anything? That was only my reason for helping' She glanced at Astral, who looked like she was currently trying to decide whether to tell them or not.  
  
*~*Telepathic Conversation*~*  
  
'Astral, aren't you going to tell them?'   
  
'Iie. They don't need to know yet'  
  
'Fine, Demo, you will tell them sometime, right?'  
  
'Hai I will...sometime'  
  
'You better'  
  
*~*End*~*  
  
Cosmos looked back up after ending the brief conversation, to see Goku still smiling at her. 'Wow, he's a really cheerful guy' she thought  
  
Goku had a reason for smiling like he was 'there's something about her...she just seems to make me feel so strange, but I don't know why....What is it about her..?'  
  
(AN: this next part, I just wrote because I was really stumped about what I should do)  
  
Cosmos snapped to attention when she heard someone talking, no, cheering in the distance, behind her. Turning around she saw that Astral, along with everyone else heard it too. She casually walked to the edge of the cliff, to see something that she had defiantly not expected.  
  
It was that human fighter, talking to the reporter about something....but about what? She concentrated hard so that she could hear what exactly they were saying.  
  
"I, Mr. Satan, have just single handedly defeated Cell!!"  
  
*Reporter with everyone else cheers *  
  
"That bakayaro! He's stealing credit for Gohan's fight!" stated a furious Cosmos. If there was something she hated, it was people taking credit for something that they didn't do.  
  
"Doo Itashimashite Serenity-san, I really don't care" Gohan calmly said.  
  
"Soo ka Gohan-chan?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
She sighed, she really wanted to teach that guy a lesson. Then a small mischievous smile crept upon her face as a plan formed in her head.  
  
"Would you mind if I play a small little prank on him? PLEASE?" she begged Gohan, with an innocent look on her face.  
  
Goku almost laughed at the kawaii expression on her face. (aww)  
  
Gohan looked doubtful. 'What was she up to? Well both of them just saved tousan, just for him......'  
  
"Fine. Demo...don't do anything too bad"  
  
"Doomo Gohan-chan!"  
  
Her behavior had everyone baffled. Just a few seconds ago she had been a serious woman, but now, she was acting like a playful teenager.  
  
Cosmos glanced over at Astral, who had a questioning look in her eyes. Too tiered to establish a telepathic link, she motioned with her hand for her to come over.  
  
When she did, Cosmos leaned over to whisper her plan into her ear. Everyone was curious about what they were up to, and their curiosity increased as they saw the evil little smirk that came across Astral's face. They heard her ask, "Can I do it?"  
  
With a small nod from Cosmos, she straitened up, gave a small nod to her, then walked to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"What is she doing?" Goku asked coming up beside Cosmos  
  
"Watch and you'll see" she replied with a playful glint in her eyes.  
  
Everyone watched as she raised a hand above her head, making a few movements with her hand, a huge gust of wind blew past everyone.  
  
"What was that?!" Trunks asked as he walked up beside Astral.  
  
"Just wait..." she replied, her hand now in front.  
  
They all watched, just as she said, and noticed as she made a jerking movement with her hand. Turning to look at Mr. Satan, they had all seen what she had done, and were red from trying hard not to laugh.  
  
She had pulled Mr. Satan's pants down, revealing his bright smiley-faced boxer shorts to the entire nation (the news reporter, remember?)  
  
They all tried hard to stifle their laughter, but failed miserably. Astral snapped her fingers, and as soon as she did, Mr. "Strongest man on Earth" put his hands on his behind, and started jumping around feverishly, as if something were pinching him, falling down every so often because of his fallen pants.  
  
Laughing Trunks asked "how did you do that?!"  
  
Struggling with a reply through her laughter, she said "I-I used th-the wind to d-do that t-to him!"  
  
Laughter rang through the cliffs (yes even Vegita and Piccolo...slightly) as Mr. Satan tried to fend for himself against his invisible enemy.  
  
The reporter, hearing them, told the camera guy to zoom in on the people up at the top of the cliff. You could clearly see Astral and Cosmos in the shot, laughing their heads off at the scene in front of them.  
  
*~*Somewhere else*~*  
  
A dark and mysterious figure, stared at the screen in front of them.  
  
"So, she is still alive is she? Looks like I'm going to have to pay her a little visit"  
  
*~*Back to them*~*  
  
After calming down, Gohan was the one to stop their little prank.  
  
"Ano...Don't you think you she should stop now?" He asked Cosmos.   
  
".......I guess you're right" she replied, pouting slightly.  
  
Walking up to her she said "I guess you should stop now and give the guy a break"  
  
Glancing behind, she nodded and made a cutting movement with her hand, stopping the flow of wind from assaulting the man.  
  
But he didn't stop.....For some reason he just kept on jumping around.  
  
"Nani? Didn't you stop it?!" she yelped   
  
"Hai, I did, but why is he still jumping around like that?!"  
  
Cosmos closed her eyes, to see if the flow of wind had been cut off...it had...then that meant...She started giggling.  
  
"H-he's d-doing it on h-his own!" she laughed out loud  
  
"Nani?! That's one strange man!" Astral commented joining in the laughter, as did everyone else  
  
****  
  
After a few more minutes of laughing, Cosmos suddenly felt a chill, something bad was happening...  
She gasped out loud  
  
"Astral, the palace, there's something evil there!" She whispered to her.  
(Palace-their home)  
  
"Nani? Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai, we have to leave! Now!!!"  
  
Astral nodded and turned to the Zsenshi.  
  
"Sayoonara minna! We must leave now"  
  
"Hai, Sayoonara minna, we hope to see you soon" added Cosmos  
  
Goku had heard their conversation "Matte! Do you need any help?"  
  
"Iie, you're all still too weak from your fight, we may not know what this thing is, but don't worry, we will be fine" Cosmos assured him.  
  
A glow surround them both as they waved goodbye, and they were gone in a flash, just like that...  
  
'Sayoonara, Serenity' Goku thought as he watched her disappear for the second time. For some reason, he felt a dread; something bad was going to happen to her, he just knew it... 'Please be careful' he thought as he turned around to face his friends.  
  
*~*Back at the Palace*~*  
  
Both scouts re-appeared in front of their home, they could see the dark energy coming from it.  
  
"Who's there?" Cosmos demanded "Come out now or be destroyed!"  
  
"Why Usako, I thought you'd be happier to see me" a voice called out.  
  
She paled, 'it couldn't be...it just couldn't'  
  
"Masaka!! It can't be! You're dead!" Astral suddenly cried out  
  
"Oh, but I'm very much alive...see for yourself"  
  
A tall dark figure slowly walked out, and Cosmos gasped as soon as she saw who it was.  
  
'Iie, it can't be' she thought as she felt the stinging tears in her eyes  
  
"Mamoru" she whispered as he approached, tears trailing down her cheeks  
  
*~*End chapter 3*~*  
  
Yep!! That's weird and demented chapter was written by me! Well that's the best I can do right now, it's not great, I promise to try harder...sometime.... Also, I know this chapter has a lot of Astral in it....I didn't create her for nothing...might as well give her a chance in the spotlight because she won't be there forever (meaning that it's going to concentrate right back on Usagi after this chapter)   
Anyways, I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I would have never continued writing this chapter if it wasn't for you! Anyways, review if you want the next chapter!!  
Gives everyone a death glare: you better review or else...  
Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. 

Ohayoo minna-chan! I just wanted to let everyone know that Time in space, runs slower than it does on Chikyuu. Just thought I'd mention that before I continued. Like before, this chapter takes place after the last part in the pervious chapter.   
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ  
  
*~*Chapter 4*~*  
  
The first reaction that Cosmos had been to run to her long lost love, and she almost did.  
  
Almost.  
  
Her mind was the one that had stopped her, and practically screamed her that he wasn't the same man that she had once known and loved, he had changed. She didn't want to believe it, but it was true. He had become evil.  
  
"W-what has happened to you Mamoru?" Cosmos stuttered. She was nervous, both she and Astral were helpless; they had used too much energy while on Chikyuu.  
  
"Nande? No Mamo-chan Usako?" he sneered   
  
She shook her head "You are not the same man that I remember, you have become....evil....what has happened to you?"  
  
He smirked. He could tell that she was afraid; she had a reason to be. He had become much more powerful since his last life.  
  
"I got an offer which I just couldn't refuse" he replied, a wicked smile appearing on his face. " My master, a being far superior than yourself, offered me power, in exchange for my services, and undying loyalty. How could I refuse? Once I received my power, I regained my memories you, my love." he continued, stepping closer to her with every word. "Join me, and we will rule Chikyuu once again, like it was destined to be 100 years ago"  
  
"You're not taking her anywhere" Astral sneered, stepping in between the two, taking up a fighting stance.  
  
He laughed, "As if you could stop me! I can sense that you're weaker than usual, Astral. I could kill you with a flick of my wrist" he mocked  
  
Her eyes narrowed; there was no way she was going to let him take Cosmos. If he did, then all was lost, evil would gain control of the universe, and there wouldn't be anything she could do about it. She didn't like him, she never did, just like her niece's senshi (Fighter, healer, Maker remember?) Even after 100 years, she still hadn't lost her distain for this man.  
  
"Astral" Cosmos whispered placing a hand on her shoulder "wait first"  
  
Astral sighed and nodded, stepping off to the side so that Mamoru was facing Cosmos once more.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you Mamoru." She calmly stated.  
  
"Why not?" he asked "Don't you love me?"  
  
Her heart almost tore apart when she answered him; she tried hard not to let the tears fall down her face, "Iie, I don't. That was the past, and this is now." She quickly moved a gloved hand to wipe away the tears before he could see them  
  
He frowned. That had not been the answer he had been expecting. Perhaps she finally did grow up... 'Not likely' he thought 'She's just being stubborn. She see it my way soon enough'  
  
"If you are not willing to come with me, then I will be forced to take you"  
  
"You won't touch her" Astral said from her spot beside Cosmos  
  
"You can't stop me!" he cried as he released a blast of dark energy at her.  
  
Astral hadn't been expecting that, and in her already weakened state, she flew backwards from the force and crashed against the wall, unconscious.  
  
"Iie! Astral!" Cosmos cried as she watched her friend slump to the ground. She turned back to Mamoru her eyes etched with anger.  
  
"Who is your master anyways?" she asked with hatred.   
  
"You should know Usako, she was the last worthy adversary you battled before you became who you are today"  
  
She paled, 'Iie, it couldn't be...not again'  
  
As if reading her thoughts he smiled "Hai it is" he responded  
  
Turning to look at him she truly couldn't believe that he would give into her, and that's when she first noticed it.  
  
The golden bracelets placed on his wrists, the symbol that represented his loyalty to his new Master.  
  
"Chaos" she said in disbelief.  
  
"So you haven't forgotten"  
  
"Iie, I haven't. Demo...How can that be? I destroyed Chaos long ago!"  
  
"Like me, Chaos was reborn. Into a physical body this time."  
  
'So the story was true. It told that Chaos was to be reborn if I didn't destroy the cauldron...That's what Chibi Chibi tried to tell me before she left......She was reincarnated into Sailor Chaos '  
  
"Why" she whispered  
  
"Why what?" he replied  
  
"Why did you give into the person that took your life last time?"  
  
Mamoru shrugged "I don't know. I guess chances for power like that only come once in a lifetime"  
  
'Power crazy baka' she thought  
  
Her eyes hardened and became cold. So she had to fight Chaos once again did she? And risk losing the man that she loved? So be it.   
  
"Burning Mandala.!" she cried as she launched an attack at Mamoru.  
  
He dogged it easily. He could tell that she was greatly weakened right now. "So you want to fight do you?" he said as be built a blast in his hands, then launched it at her.  
  
"Silence Wall!"   
  
She tried to prevent his blast from hitting her, but she was too weak. She had to escape before he could get her. 'I shouldn't have used so much energy. Baka' she scolded herself. Soon the wall gave way and the blast hit her head on. She landed with a grunt against the wall beside Astral.   
  
'We have to get out of here'  
  
She looked back up at Mamoru, to see that he had released another blast at both of them, she could hear his laughter in the background as it hit both of them. She released a cry of pain as it shocked her 'Astral should be glad that she's not awake to feel this' she thought as she felt her energy slipping away.  
  
"Had enough yet?" he asked bitterly "Ready to give up?"  
  
She had a plan. "Iie, I will fight you.....but not now" she responded as she quickly grabbed Astral's arm and using the last of her energy, transported them to a place where they would be safe:  
  
Chikyuu.  
  
Mamoru watched with surprised as they disappeared in a flash of silver light.  
  
"Kuso!" he cursed "Master isn't going to like this" he tried concentrating on her Ki, but he couldn't find it. 'Where did they go?!'   
  
His face twisted in anger, 'I will find you Serenity, and when I do, you'll wish that you had left with me in the first place' he thought bitterly  
  
And with that, he disappeared into a black portal that appeared behind him.  
  
*~* On Chikyuu*~*  
  
All the Z senshi were seated by a lake relaxing, all happy that Cell was gone for good, and that they could finally rest at long last.  
  
It had been almost a week since they had fought, a week since they had met Cosmos and Astral. Hai, all of them thought about the two strange women briefly once or twice since that day....except Goku.  
  
His mind had been on Cosmos ever since she had left. There was this gut feeling that something was wrong, that just wouldn't go away, not matter how hard he tried. Although there was something else, something he just couldn't put his finger on...there was another reason why he was thinking about her, but he just didn't know why.   
'Could it be?' he thought 'Could it be that I...Iie, it just couldn't...'   
  
Everyone else had been enjoying themselves, not a care in the world. Most were in the water right now, cooling off from the hot day that they were having. Goku, had sprawled out on the ground, looking at the big fluffy clouds.  
  
"Hey Goku!" called Mirai Trunks "Aren't you hot? All you've been doing all day is just laying there"  
  
Looking up slightly he responded, "Iie, I'm fine. I can handle the heat"  
  
Trunks shrugged as he joined Goku on the ground beside him. Unaware to his friend's thoughts, he was just like Goku. Thinking of the woman that healed him the other day. He just couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. He had gone back to his own time, to find that his mother had died.... So he returned back to this time for comfort from his friends....and in hopes of seeing her again...but why was he feeling this way? He just didn't get it.  
  
(AN: As I promised, I'd only mention this only a couple times, so I'm not going to go in-depth about this)  
  
Suddenly, a bright flash of light filled the sky, surprising, and temporarily blinding everyone at the lake. It reminded some of Tien's solar flare.  
  
As soon as the light had dimmed, Goku tried as hard as he could to see what had caused it, but his vision was still blurred. He heard Bulma gasp out in shock. She had her back to the lake when it had happened, so that she wasn't really affected as much as everyone else had been.  
  
"What is it Bulma?" he asked  
  
"Goku, something's falling from the sky!"  
  
Goku looked upwards, his vision slowly clearing. Once his sight had fully cleared, he gasped in horror at what he saw.  
  
He, along with everyone else, saw what looked like to be two people, no, women falling from the sky, above the lake. By the looks of it, they were both unconscious.  
  
'Masaka .....it couldn't be...' he thought  
  
With a sudden burst of energy, he flew towards the first figure (meaning whoever is closer to the ground) as fast as he could with everyone (except Bulma) close behind. His suspicions were confirmed as he saw Cosmos falling at an alarming rate, her hair and cloak flowing elegantly around her body. Panic filled his senses as he plunged down as fast as he could, towards his falling tenshi.   
  
'wait....mine? no...she's not mine..'  
  
He caught her just before she passed the tops of the trees in the forest. He breathed a sigh of relief as he floated back towards the ground, carefully holding her in his arms.   
  
'She's so light, and thin...I feel like I'm going to hurt her if I'm not careful'  
  
Once he had reached the ground, he looked down at the unconscious woman in his arms. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the bruises around her face and body. There was also a silver shine showing up all over her fuku, but he just dismissed that as some sort of trick from the light.  
  
'What happened to her? Who did this?!' he thought in anger.  
  
"Goku! Who is that? Is she ok??" asked Bulma as she came up behind "Oh My goodness! What happened?"  
  
"That's what I would like to know" Goku said, mostly to himself.  
  
"Mom!" called Mirai Trunks as he landed behind him, with the other unconscious Sailor Senshi in his arms.  
  
Bulma frowned slightly. 'Looks like our free time is over now'  
  
"Bring them to Capsule Corp., I can take care of them better there."   
  
Trunks and Goku nodded as they flew off in the direction of Capsule Corp. She turned to Vegita.  
  
"Looks like you're going to have to take me back home, seeing as how Trunks already has his arms full" Vegita grunted as he took his mate in his arms  
  
"Woman, you're going to have to learn to fly sometime on your own. I'm getting tired of carrying you around all the time."  
  
"I love you too honey" she responded with a smile, as she took out her phone to tell the people at C.C. to get ready for their unexpected guests.  
  
*~*At Capsule Corps*~*  
  
Goku and Trunk landed right in front of Capsule Corp. with the rest of the Zsenshi and Bulma not far behind.  
  
Opening the door to the main complex, she ushered everyone in as quickly as she could, leading them to the infirmary.   
  
Once they had reached it, she told them to put them one of the two beds which had been prepared inside the large room. Everyone crowded around the two trying to see what had happened to the two women. Bulma sighed.  
  
"EVERYONE OUT NOW! I need to examine their wounds!"  
  
They complied, not wanting to feel Bulma's wrath like some had before. Goku was the last to leave.  
  
"Are they going to be alright?" he asked  
  
"Hai, I think so, demo, I can't be sure until you leave! Now OUT!"  
  
And so, he left taking once last glance behind at Cosmos.  
  
'Serenity'  
  
*~*In the lounge of C.C*~*  
  
All the Zsenshi sat around on the couches (except Vegita who was just standing in the corner) waiting for Bulma to finish.   
  
"I really wonder what happened to them. What do you think Goku?" asked Krillen  
  
"I don't know Krillen, but whoever did it must not have really liked them"  
  
"I knew those weak onna's couldn't defend themselves" stated Vegita from his corner of the room.  
  
"That's not true Vegita. They were able to get rid of those Cell Jr.'s during the fight with just one blast, while all of us were having trouble on our own. They have to be stronger than us just to do it." declared Krillen  
  
"Perhaps stronger than you baldy, but there's no way that they're stronger than me"  
  
Krillen frowned. He really didn't like being called baldy. "We'll see Vegita, but in the mean time, do you think we should help them?...I mean if they want our help of course"  
  
"Hai, I think we should. They did help us fight after all, and saved our lives...and plus they're really cute" said Yamcha with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
WACK!  
  
"Itai!" he cried while clutching his head. He turned to see an angry Bulma with a baseball bat clutched in her hands.  
  
"Hormone Driven Baka" she muttered while putting the baseball bat away.  
  
She turned to the rest of them. " Well I'm done my check up on them, and by the looks of it they were pretty beat up. They look like they were electrocuted or burned, and I'm really surprised that they're still alive after a beating like that.... Now tell me, how do you know these two?"  
  
"Mom, those were the two I was telling you about before. The one's that helped us at the Cell tournament" Trunks explained  
  
"Oh, that was them?"   
  
"Hai"  
  
"Oh....Ano...I wonder what happened, their energy is pretty low by my readings, which most likely means that they got into a really big fight."   
  
"We all want to know what happened Bulma"   
  
She nodded as she saw the look of concern of Goku's face 'I haven't seen him that worried about someone except for Gohan....' She thought 'I want to find out more about these two women....I found something very strange when I was bandaging them up..."  
  
*~*In the Infirmary*~*  
  
A few hours later...(AN: She's still in her fuku, so I'm still calling her Cosmos for now)  
  
A soft glow surrounded Cosmos as her wounds slightly healed (They couldn't fully heal because she's still a bit drained)   
  
"Ugh, what hit me?" she groaned as she opened her eyes. All she saw was the white of the ceiling in front of her.  
  
"Nani? Where am I?" she said as she slowly sat up and looked in her surroundings, she winced as she noticed her bandaged body.  
  
'It's been a long time since I've felt pain like this...usually my wounds heal right after I'm hurt.... I guess that's what I get for using too much of my energy'  
  
She turned her head to the side, and saw Astral on the bed next to her.  
  
'Poor girl, the last blast from Mamoru must have really drained her since she didn't put up any resistance.... being unconscious and all"  
  
She got up out of the bed carefully, her legs wobbling beneath her, as she made her way to her friends side, gripping the edge of the bed tightly to keep herself from falling.  
  
'I'd give her some of my energy, demo...I'm still drained right now...I guess I should find out where we are first'  
  
Using the wall for support, she made her way out of the large room, and started wandering down the halls. She could sense people's energy throughout the building, so she tried to follow the closest one that she could.  
  
"Oh! So I see that you're finally awake!" exclaimed a female voice behind her  
  
Cosmos jumped at the voice and fell down in surprise. 'I didn't even sense her! I must be getting old'  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" Asked the blue haired women in concern as she offered a hand.  
  
"Daijoubu" she replied taking her hand and standing up "You just surprised me that's all"   
  
"Gomen. Atashi wa Briefs Bulma, and you're in my home. My friends rescued you and brought you here."  
  
"Soo ka?"  
  
"Hai, but tell me, what happened? You and your friend were pretty beat up when you were brought here"  
  
Cosmos hesitated. Although she didn't feel anything evil from this woman, she still had to be careful. "Gomen Bulma-san, I'd rather not say anything right now"  
  
She nodded in understanding "It's alright...Demo, you must be hungry, why don't you come with me to get some food?"  
  
Cosmos didn't really have the need to eat anymore, being immortal, but she didn't really want to be rude to this nice woman. " Doomo Bulma-san, that would be nice"  
  
Bulma smiled as she helped her down the hallway. She knew that she was going to get along with this young lady quite fine.   
  
They entered the kitchen and she herd Cosmos gasp.  
  
"It's you!" she exclaimed motioning to the people seated around the room.  
  
"You're the one's that helped us?"   
  
*~*End chapter 4*~*  
  
Well that's all for now minna! Sorry for such a boring chapter!  
Please review or else I won't post any more chapters.   
Ja Ne!  
  
PS: Rita-I hate cliffies too, but they're just so fun to write! =)  
  
Missmoon- I ment to say this before, but I might just take up your offer of editing my story! Doomo for offering! =)  
  
  
Sailor Purgatory- Please don't set your poultry-geists on me!! See I got the next chapter out!! *looks at her with puppy dog eyes* heehee! =)  
  
Samantha, SerenityMoon, and Spooky Fyre-thanks for your reviews!! I really enjoyed reading them!! I'm Glad you liked the Mr. Satan Bashing! =)  
  
Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu Minna-chan!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. 

Ossu Minna-chan!  
I just wanted to make a note that this is NOT a Usa/Trunks, or Usa/Gohan fic, it is a Goku/Usa Fic!!! Demo, if you really want, I could write one based on one of those pairings (I'm a hyperactive teenager, what do you expect? I always have these things on my mind, coming up with new story ideas) PLEASE, don't stop reading my Fic just because it isn't based on one of those pairings because Iam trying hard to write this. And no more flames/death threats about it please because that really slows down my writing and gets chapters out slower, making people who actually do like my story...uhh mad...or something like that...I doubt that you guys would be sad about it...  
Well thanks for reading this message, please don't hate me!  
=)  
  
-*~*LøNëLië§T¤ÅñGëL*~* 


	8. *~*A place to stay*~*

Ossu minna-chan! here's the next chapter in my fic! As always, it starts right where the last chapter left off. Gomen, this chapter is pretty boring.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or DBZ, but if I did own DBZ, I'd be out partying with Trunks/Gohan right now!  
  
  
*~*Chapter 5*~*  
  
  
Most of the Zsenshi had stayed behind to await the time when the two sailor senshi would awaken, they all had questions to ask them. Vegita had left awhile ago to train not wanting to waste his time waiting for weaklings to wake up, and Mirai Trunks with him just because he was bored. Goku was about to go join them when Bulma had suddenly returned from her check-up. Once she had entered the room, everyone had snapped to attention immediately once they saw Cosmos, they wanted to see how the well being of their new visitor was.   
  
Relief shone on Goku's face as he saw Cosmos enter.  
  
'She's ok' he thought 'I was so worried....Demo...why was I so worried?' he wondered 'because you care for her' another voice answered inside his head. 'I care for her as a friend, and as a great ally, nothing more, ne? And I hardly even know her..'   
  
His thoughts were interrupted as he heard her gasp.  
  
"You're the one's that helped us?"  
  
"Hai, we did. Well actually, we saw you falling from the sky and I caught you before you hit the ground. " Goku heard himself answer 'why did I just tell her all of that? she didn't need to know that I caught her'  
  
Cosmos seemed to study him 'Is that Goku? That is his voice, but his hair, and eyes are a different color' (Remember? When she first met him he was a super Sayins ). She took a chance, and assumed that is was Goku.  
  
"Doomo arigatoo Goku-san, I owe you my life then" she said while bowing slightly. "And Doomo arigatoo minna for your concern."  
  
Goku waved his hand dismissing the thought "Iie, don't worry about it, We're just glad that you're ok. Ne, what happened to you guys? You both were pretty beat up when we found you."  
  
Cosmos sighed in both relief and frustration. She was glad that it really was Goku, and that she didn't make a total fool out of herself by calling someone else by his name. As for the whole situation of what happened, she wanted to discuss it with Astral before telling any of them of what occurred.  
  
"Gomen nasai Goku-san, I'd rather not say right now."  
  
Goku looked surprised. Why didn't she want to tell any of them? Did she feel that she couldn't trust any of them? Well it is her decision; he knew that she would tell them if she felt the need to.  
  
" Doo Itashimashite, you don't have to tell us"  
  
She smiled. What was it about this man that made her feel so happy?   
'Man...Iie...I forgot about him...' her smile disappeared as she was suddenly reminded of her lost love.  
" Mamoru..." she whispered to herself as she felt her eyes stinging from the tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" Bulma asked softly as she saw her new found friends eyes watering  
  
"Daijoubu" she whispered loud enough so that Bulma could hear "I was just thinking about someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"An old friend of mine." she responded as she wiped away the tears with a gloved hand.  
'Wait, gloved?' Cosmos glanced down at herself as she realized that she was still in her fuku. Her eyes grew wide 'Why am I still in my fuku? I thought I would have de-henshined by now....I guess not'  
  
Everyone had noticed her sudden change in attitude, and had grown curious about what she was looking at. She seemed to be looking at the floor, so all their eyes had gone to the floor to find...nothing. That's when they realized what she was wearing as their eyes drifted upwards. They all flushed in sudden embarrassment, Goku the reddest of them all.  
  
Cosmos glanced back up to see the redden faces of the Z-senshi, she almost laughed at all their expressions when she realized that it was because of her that they were like that.  
"Gomen minna-chan, I didn't realize that I was still in my fuku"  
  
Yamcha, who now had a trail of drool coming from his mouth suddenly asked, "Why do you wear such a short skirt that shows so muc-"  
  
BAM!  
  
"Itai!" he cried clutching his head (again) "Bulma, why do you have to keep on doing that?!"  
  
"You shouldn't ask those kinds of things to a woman! Besides, if you weren't such a hormone driven baka, then I wouldn't hit you all the time" she answered, while turning back to a red faced Cosmos. "Ano...you wouldn't happen to have anything else to wear would you?"  
  
Cosmos slowly recovering from her embarrassment nodded "H-hai I do. Just wait a second" she answered as she went behind the wall of the lounge.  
  
They all watched the doorway through which she had left, and all jumped up in surprise as a large flash of light temporarily filled the room.  
  
"Nani!? what was that?" asked a bewildered Krillen rubbing his eyes.  
  
His question was answered as Usagi entered the room in an entirely different outfit, a light pink sweatshirt and loosely fitted jeans that coved her bandaged arms and legs.  
(AN:now that she's not dressed in her fuku, I can call her Usagi....Gomen, I'm not too good when it comes to clothes descriptions)   
  
"Sugoi!" exclaimed Bulma "How did you do that??"  
  
Usagi shrugged "I don't really know. I just concentrate on wearing something different and Poof! it just happens like magic!" 'Some advantages to being a sailor senshi' she thought to herself  
  
Bulma nodded "That kind of reminds me of when Piccolo changes his clothes without even doing anything, just like you did! Speaking of Piccolo, where is he?"  
  
"He left awhile ago Bulma" answered Gohan  
  
"Oh, I thought he was going to stay"  
  
"He was but he got tired of waiting so he just left to Dendee's to meditate"  
  
"Humph! that Namek has no patience whatsoever! I swear he-"  
  
Usagi stopped listening to Bulma's ranting as she let her thoughts drift back to the fight she had with Mamoru. 'I'm going to have to fight the one man that I've ever loved....how can I do it? I thought he cared for me...I guess not anymore....what am I going to do? I don't know if I can really fight him!..."  
  
"Serenity? hello? Chikyuu to Serenity! " called Bulma while waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
Usagi blinked a few times from surprise before coming back to reality. "Oh! Gomen Bulma-san! I was just thinking about something."  
  
"It's alright, Ano...are you still hungry?"  
  
Food...it was the last thing on her mind, she really needed to see Astral. "Iie Bulma-san, Gomen, I'd like to go see if my friend is alright, she did worse than me during our fight."  
  
"You mean me?" said a tired voice from the doorway. They all turned to see a now De-henshined, and bandaged Michiko being supported by Trunks.  
  
*~*Just Moments ago*~*  
  
  
Trunks left the gravity room where his father had been training 'There was no need to yell at me and call me names, I would have left if he had just asked me too....besides, I'm not that much weaker than him!..... Now what am I going to do?'  
  
He wandered aimlessly down the halls of Capsule Corp, the sound of his father's training slowly drifting away.  
  
He sighed 'All this technology and still nothing to do!' he thought as he looked back up from his thinking.  
  
Surprisingly enough, he was in front of the infirmary. 'What am I doing here? did I really walk all that way from the gravity room? Oh well, might as well see how the patients are doing'  
  
He quietly walked inside, and was surprised to find that only one of the women still remained. "Where did she go?" he voiced out loud as he looked around the room. He was about to leave to tell his mother, when he noticed a soft golden glow surround Astral.  
  
'Nani?! what is that?!' he thought as he looked on. He heard a soft groan as Astral awoke, and the light disappeared.  
  
"Ugh, I'm going to kill that man when I see him again" were the first words out of her mouth as she awoke. "Kuso! why does my head hurt so much?!" she cried as she held her head in her hands. That's when she realized her surroundings "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in Capsule Corporation" a voice answered from her side. Astral turned her head to the side in surprise to find Trunks standing right next to the bed.  
  
"Ack!" she yelped as she rolled and fell over the opposite side of the bed in surprise.  
  
Trunks couldn't help but chuckle lightly.  
  
When Astral realized who it was, she sighed in relief.  
  
"So you think this was funny huh?" she said in distaste.   
  
"Iie, I don't, but I've never seen someone as jumpy as you before" he answered as he helped her up.  
  
"Well how would you react if you woke up in a strange place, with some stranger in front of-...wait, don't answer that"  
  
Trunks looked confused  
  
"I already know first hand, remember?" she reminded him when she saw the look on his face.  
  
Trunks thought for a moment, 'what is she talking about?' then he remembered the first day that they met 'Oh yeah, I forgot about that' his cheeks reddened slightly  
  
"Yeah I remember now" he said snapping out of his thoughts  
  
"You should! If I hadn't reacted quickly enough I would have a broken nose right now" 'Not likely, my healing powers would have prevented it' that's when she realized the stinging pain in her arms and legs.  
  
"Nani? what happened?" she wondered out loud, examining her wounds.   
  
"Nande? You don't know?"  
  
"Iie, I don't remember really, it happened so fast"  
  
"And what would 'it' be?"  
  
Astral glanced at Trunks 'I don't think I should tell him, I need to find Usa'  
  
She shook her head "I need to find Serenity first" She declared, attempting to stand up. From the lack of strength, and the pain radiating from her wounds, she fell.  
Trunks caught her right before she it the ground.  
'I haven't felt like this in a long time' she thought   
  
"Need some help?" Trunks asked, assisting her up once again.  
  
"Hai, I guess I do" she replied glumly.  
  
Trunks could tell that she liked to do things on her own, kind of like his dad, not usually wanting any help.  
  
"Ano....I think I should change clothes first" she voiced out loud seeing that she was still in her fuku.  
  
Trunks blinked several times, processing what she just said. He glanced down at her clothes, and turned a deep crimson as he realized what she was talking about. In his surprised state, he dropped her back on the floor, face first.  
  
"Itai!" she exclaimed "Why did you drop me?!"  
  
"Gomen Michiko-san! I was just surprised!" 'How can she wear something so short?!" he thought  
  
She sighed, turning over so that she was in a sitting position "It's alright, Demo could you turn around for a second?"  
  
Baffled by her strange request, he complied. A few seconds passed and a bright flash of light erupted from behind him. He turned right back around to find the source of the light, just to find a giggling Michiko, her clothes completely changed.  
  
"Howwhat-?" he asked completely confused about what just occurred.  
  
Still giggling, she answered "Gomen Trunks, I didn't mean to worry you. That light was just me changing my clothes"  
  
He nodded, his expressing blank. He was still phased about the whole thing.   
  
"Ano....Could we go find the others?"  
  
"H-hai, let's go" he answered while helping her up. He supported her while they walked down the halls to the lounge.  
  
*~*Currently*~*  
  
"Michiko! Daijoubu ka?" Usagi asked while stumbling over to her friend and embracing her.  
  
"Hai, Daijoubu" she answered returning the embrace "Demo, how about you? That Bakayaro didn't do anything to you did he??"  
  
Usagi hesitated. Then turned back to face the others in the room "Gomen minna, I would like to speak to Michiko alone if you don't mind"  
  
They all looked at each other, and shrugged, not yet making any move to leave.  
  
"It's ok Serenity-san, let's ALL leave these two alone for a bit" Bulma said, gesturing for everyone to leave with a stern expression on her face.  
  
They all hastened to leave, not wanting to make Bulma mad.   
  
" Arigato Bulma-san"  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded before turning to leave through the doorway.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?! DIDN'T I JUST SAY TO LEAVE THEM ALONE?!?!" cried Bulma's voice from the doorway.  
  
Serveral choruses of "Gomen Bulma" echoed though the doorway, along with loud shuffling as they all made their way to somewhere else in Capsule Corporation.  
  
Usagi giggled "They're all good people, I just hope that they don't get involved with the upcoming battle."  
  
"What upcoming battle? and what happened at the palace?"  
  
Usagi's expression became cold and hard, "Chaos has returned"  
  
"NANI?! are you sure?!"  
  
"Hai, M-mamoru told me h-himself" Usagi answered choking on her words slightly.  
  
"Masaka....How can it be? You killed both Galaxia and Chaos"  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Iie, Chaos was reborn into Sailor Chaos from the cauldron because part of it's essence was in it. It was bound to happen since I did not destroy it"  
  
Michiko nodded in understanding. "What does she hope to gain this time?"  
  
"I don't know, but she is using the golden bracelets again"  
  
"T-then that means she out to get out star seeds again!"  
  
"Hai, I'm afraid so"  
  
Michiko nodded, "This battle with Chaos will be harder than the last, now that you are Cosmos."  
  
"Hai, I know, we are both equal in strength now"  
  
"What are we to do?"  
  
She shrugged "I don't know, but I don't want to involve the Zsenshi unless we need to."  
  
"I agree, perhaps I should travel back to my kingdom to enlist the sailor star's help"  
  
"Hai, I think you should, but we are both too weak to do anything right now"  
  
"I noticed. What happened anyways?"  
  
Usagi explained the battle with Mamoru and why they both felt so drained, and why neither of their wounds had healed properly.   
  
"That kono yaro!! I'm going to kill him when I see him again!" exclaimed Michiko with her fists clenched. But she then realized what her friend must be going through.  
  
"Demo, Usa, do you think you can go against him?"  
  
"I don't know...I've fought him before...Demo this isn't the same, he could lose his life permanently.....He's not the same man he once was." Her eyes hardened in determination "I can do it" she declared  
  
"Are you sure Usa? I will understand if you can't"  
  
"Iie, I can, and I will"  
  
"Fine, but do you think we should tell the Zsenshi about this?"  
  
"Perhaps, demo I'm too tired to think about it"  
  
"Hai, so am I. Let's go find Bulma"  
  
They both left the room, concentrating on the ki of the blue haired women. They soon found her outside, as Goku and Gohan were preparing to leave. The others had already left (It's nighttime)  
  
"Bulma-san!" Usagi called out  
  
Bulma, along with everyone else turned to face her. "Oh! so you're both done!"  
  
"Hai, we are. Ano...we were both wondering if we could stay here for just tonight. By tomorrow, we will both leave."  
  
Bulma nodded her head "Hai, you can stay here if you would like, demo you're not leaving tomorrow"  
  
"Nani?! Why not?" asked a bewildered Usagi  
  
"You're both too weak to be going anywhere! I'm not letting either of you leave until you're fully recovered!" 'I also want to find out more about them before they leave.' she thought  
  
Michiko almost laughed. She knew that Bulma was always like this from the times which she had been watching over them. No matter what they said, she'd never let them go until she was sure that they were ok.  
  
"Alright Bulma-san, we will stay"  
  
Usagi was shocked  
  
**telepathic link**  
  
'What are you doing Michiko?! If we stay, then we will not be able to prepare for our battle'  
  
'Don't worry Usa, Bulma is only doing what she thinks is best. there's no use in arguing with her because she will not take 'No' for an answer.'  
  
'I don't know...'  
  
'besides, we should be fully healed by tomorrow, so then she will have to let us leave'  
  
'Oh....you're right, fine then but if she doesn't let us go I'm blaming you'  
  
'Fine fine, whatever you say'  
  
**End**  
  
"Alright Bulma-san we will stay until you see us fit to leave" agreed Usagi  
  
"Great!! Now-" Bulma never got to finish her sentence when suddenly,  
  
BOOM! (heehee)  
  
A huge explosion rocked the Capsule Corp grounds as part of the complex was destroyed.  
  
"VEGITA YOU BAKA!!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO YOUR TRAINING OUSIDE THE GRAVITY ROOM?!" Yelled a angry, red faced Bulma.  
  
"Stop your barking woman, one of those idiotic robots went crazy and I just stopped it from destroying the place!" explained Vegita from the flaming wreckage, not a scratch on him.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T AVOID DESTROYING IT EITHER BAKA!!!!! ARGG VEGITA! OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try woman!" he yelled, now back inside the house.  
  
Bulma growled 'Why did I ever-'  
  
Meanwhile, the two sailor senshi behind Bulma watched with vacant expressions on their face, as they watched the strange scene unfold before them. Goku and Gohan on the other hand, were acting in the most casual manner, as if this were a everyday occurrence for them.  
  
"Ano...Bulma-san?" Usagi spoke up  
  
She swung back around, her expression softening slightly as she saw the spectators behind her.  
  
"Gomen, but I'm afraid most of our guest rooms have been destroyed by that baka ooji no Sayians. There's only one room left now..."  
  
"One of you can stay at our house!" spoke up Gohan  
  
They all turned to look at the small boy.  
  
"Can they tousan?"  
  
Goku considered it for a moment, "I guess, if it's alright with you Bulma"  
  
"Hai, it is with me. How about you guys?" she asked Usagi and Michiko.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Great, then it's settled! One of you can stay here, while the other goes with Goku and Gohan!"  
  
'You can go Usa' said Michiko telepathically  
  
'Soo ka?'  
  
'Hai'   
  
"I'll go with you Goku-san" said Usagi stepping forward  
  
Goku's heart seemed to leap.  
  
"Alright, but please, call me Goku"  
  
"Alright, Goku" Usagi yawned and stumbled backwards in the process "Gomen, but I'm really tired, can we go now?"  
  
"Hai, ready to go Gohan?"  
  
"Hai tousan!"  
  
"Alright well let's get going!" he said while jumping into the air.  
  
Usagi had a blank look on her face "Ano...Goku I can't fly"  
  
"Soo ka?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
Goku turned red slightly, but it was not visible in the night's light "Well I guess I could carry you"  
  
"Ok.." She agreed hesitantly as turned back around " Sayoonara Michiko, Bulma-san, see you tomorrow"  
  
"Sayoonara!" they chorused together as they watched Goku pick her up and fly off towards his home.  
  
*****  
  
A few minutes in the air, Usagi had already fallen dead asleep in Goku's arms.  
  
'She really is a tenshi' he thought as he watched her peaceful sleep.  
  
"Hey tousan!" called out Gohan, making sure not to wake Usagi.  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"Why didn't you just call Nimbus?"  
  
Goku's expression turned to a sheepish one as the thought occurred to him.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot!" he said chuckling slightly. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it now"  
  
  
*~*End chapter 5*~*  
  
Well, that's the end to this chapter! Gomen minna-chan, I only put half of my effort into this one because I'm sick, so it didn't really turn out well. Demo, it isn't a cliff hanger this time!!! YAY! =)  
heehee! Also, I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, you made me feel so much better after reading all those flames about my fic not being one of those pairing which I mentioned before. You guys are the Best!!!!  
Anyways, please review , the more reviews the faster I get the chapters out!!!!!!!  
Ja ne!  
  
Ps:  
Serenity6456-thanks for review, and as I promised, I will write a Usa/Trunks fic upon request, However, (don't you just hate however's?) Due to upcoming exams (ahh!), I only have time to concentrate on just one Fic for now, but I promise as soon as I have more time then I will write one, ok?  
  
Samantha-thanks for reminding me that Chaos and Cosmos are equal in strength, I completely forgot about it!  



	9. *~*In the night*~*

Ossu Minna!!! Doomo for all the reviews, be sure to read the author notes at the end of the chapter! I'm sick again (I got better from what I had before, then I got sick again...okok so I have a weak immune system, there's nothing I can do about it) so this chapter is kind of screwed because of my being sick. Oh, and as always, this chapter starts, around the same time after the last one. Enjoy!  
  
Tenshi_no_Neptune no.1- you misinterpreted what I said. I meant that I was happy after reading the good reviews, and that they made me feel better after reading all the flames. Make sense? hope so! =)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or DBZ, *starts crying* It would be a dream come true if I did own DBZ  
  
*~*Chapter 6*~*  
  
Goku and Gohan flew for about 10 minutes before reaching their home in the Black Forest. Right after their feet touched the ground a few meters away from their house, Usagi awoke.  
  
"Ugh, where am I?" she grumbled, not enjoying the fact that she woke up.  
  
"You're in the Black Forest where our home is" replied Goku as he watched his son enter the house.  
  
Her vision still blurred with the remnants of sleep, and her mind still dazed, squinted upwards to the face of the person who was holding her.  
  
"W-who are you?" she asked as her still tired mind drew a blank on the identity of the person.  
  
His eyes opened wide with surprise "N-nani?"   
  
"Goku-san?" she questioned as a name clicked in her head  
  
"Hai, but I thought I told you to call my Goku" he replied, happiness flooded his system as he heard her say him name. 'So she didn't forget'  
  
"Gomen nasi, I forgot." She apologized with a sheepish grin  
  
"It alright, let's go inside before you get sick!" he exclaimed as her put her back on the ground.  
  
Her mind may have been awake now, but her body sure wasn't. Her legs wobbled beneath her as she stood there uncertainly, and then suddenly gave way unable to support the weight. Arms encircled her waist from behind, barely catching her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" Goku asked worriedly  
  
" Da-Daijoubu" Usagi replied while yawning, "I'm just tired, that's all"  
  
"Ne, let's get you inside so you can get some sleep!"   
  
Goku supported Usagi with an arm around her waist as they walked towards the house.  
  
'She's so light! I can barely feel her! and her skin so is soft, and her hair is just so- Dame Goku! you don't even know who she really is! For all you know, she could be a cruel, unforgiving person! Demo, that doesn't seem to fit her at all...'  
  
What Usagi was thinking 'Sooooo sleepy, I feel like I'm not going to wake up for a week!'  
  
(hee hee!)  
  
To what seemed like an eternity to Usagi, they reached the entrance of the house, and walked through.  
  
"I think I'm ok now Goku" Usagi said as she pulled away from him and started observing her surroundings  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, a bit saddened by her abrupt departure from his arms  
  
"Hai....You have a beautiful home" she commented as she looked around  
  
"Arigato, It's all I have other than my son of my son of course"  
  
Usagi nodded, and was about to comment further when Gohan came down the stairs.  
  
"Serenity-san, would you like me to show you to your room?"  
  
She smiled at the young boy "Saa, that would be nice, demo, I'd like it if you both called me Usagi. It's easier to say than Serenity!"  
  
"Usagi?" questioned Gohan  
  
"Hai, it was a nickname given to me by my mother. Only my friends have called me by Usagi."  
  
" Sugoi, demo why Usagi?" asked Goku  
  
"My hair" she replied while pointing to her head "It reminded them of bunny ears"  
  
"Sugoi! Alright Usagi, right this way to your room!" exclaimed Gohan as he took her hand and led her up the stairs.  
  
"Here's your room" he said as he led her into the room at the end of the hall "It's right next to mine so if you need anything just come an get me, and my dad's is the one at the other end of the hall." he explained while pointing to the different rooms "And the bathroom is right across from your room, and the kitchen is just down the stairs."  
  
" Doomo arigatoo Gohan for your help"  
  
" Doo Itashimashite , well oyasumi Usagi " Gohan said before leaving her room.  
  
"Oyasumi Gohan" She waited until he closed the door before she sighed and flopped down onto her bed.   
  
'I guess I better get some sleep if I have to prepare for battle' she thought as she closed her eyes in concentration. In a bright flash, she was dressed in her old pink bunny pajamas, which she had worn for so many years; it even included her old stuffed bunny that she had received as a birthday present from the scouts.  
  
'The scouts....I wonder where they are' she wondered as she climbed under the blankets. 'I hope they're happy' was the last thought before she drifted off to sleep.   
  
*~*Usa's dream world*~*  
  
She opened her eyes to find nothing but darkness around her.   
  
"Nani? Where am I?" she asked out loud as she turned in every direction. She didn't like the feel of this place, wherever she was  
  
"You're in my world" an eerie voice whispered out of nowhere. Suddenly, maniacal laughter filled the air, and it seemed to be coming from every direction.  
  
"W-who are you?" Usagi demanded from the voice, she was scared. She received no answer.   
  
With each passing moment the laughter became louder and louder and all Usagi could do was cover her ears in hope of blocking it out. No use, she could hear it in her head, her mind. It was driving her mad. She couldn't stand it, tears fell from her eyes and her legs became weak as she fell to the floor.  
  
"What do you want?!" she screamed  
  
"I want you Serenity" the same voice whispered through the laughter. "I want you to suffer for what you did to me. I'm going to find you, and when I do, you'll pay with the loss of those that you hold dear"  
  
"no....No..NO! please stop!!!" she cried, she couldn't take it much longer. "Somebody help me! please!!" she cried as she summoned all her strength and started to run. She didn't know where, and she didn't care either. She just wanted to be rid of the horrid laughing, but she couldn't. It seemed to be following her wherever she went  
  
"Serenity!" a new voice cried.  
  
She stopped running and looked in the direction on the voice. It was her hope to get out this place, she knew it.   
  
" Onegai, Help me!" she desperately cried out to it  
  
Blinding lights cut though the darkness and surrounded her. She had never felt more relief, more comfort in her life as the evil laughter faded. She looked forward to see who her savior was. It was a figure, a man by the looks of it...but she couldn't see his face...  
  
"Who are you?" she asked   
  
No answer.  
  
She walked closer to find that she still couldn't see who it was.  
  
" Onegai, tell me who you are" she asked softly, stepping closer. She could now visibly see his body, but not his face....or any other distinguishing features...they was blurred from her vision. She could tell that he was tall...very tall, and his body was extremely well muscled  
  
'Well, whoever he is must really work out'  
  
"Serenity" he whispered as he tentatively reached out to wipe away her tears from her face gently with the back of his hand, "Onegai, don't leave me"  
  
"How can I leave you when I don't know who you are?" She asked as she reached out a hand to touch the figure. Her hand went right through. "Nani?"  
  
"Be careful" he whispered as the light consumed her. It meant that she was waking up.  
  
"Matte! Who are you?" she cried out before she fully disappeared  
  
"That voice, it sounds so familiar...who could it be?" Was the last thought she had in the dream world before she awoke.  
  
(AN: see where I'm going with this?)  
  
*~*End Dream*~*  
  
Usagi bolted upright from her sheets once she had realized that she was awake. She was covered in a cold sweat, and shivering in fear.  
  
"What was that? Who was that?!" she wondered out loud  
  
'It may have been Chaos' a voice suggested in her mind 'or perhaps it was a clue to the events that are to come' another replied  
  
"Who or whatever it was, it was creepy..." She said, still frightened by the dream, 'Perhaps I should go get some water to drink, that could help calm my nerves' She glanced at the clock at the side of the room 'almost midnight, they should be asleep by now.'   
  
She carefully slid from under her covers and crept to the door of her room, silently opening it so that she would not disturb the others in the house. As she mutely walked from her room, she noticed a light on in the room next to hers.  
  
'Isn't this Gohan's room? What is he doing up so late?' she wondered 'Couldn't hurt to take a look' she knocked on the door lightly, and she could hear a distinct 'Thump' and someone scrambling around in the room. 'Probably wasn't suppose to be up this late' she thought.  
  
"Come in" a voice called from the other side of the door. Usagi slowly opened the door and slid into the room, closing the door behind.  
  
"Usagi! Oh it's you! What are you doing up so late?" Gohan asked surprised  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing!" she replied hands on her hips.  
  
"Uhh....uhh...I was cleaning my room?"  
  
"Sure Gohan, sure you were" Usagi said as she looked around his room. It was pretty clean; she had to admit as her eyes scanned the room. Her eyes landed on his desk, where papers and pencils and a lot of other assorted school accessories were scattered all over the place. She walked towards the desk.  
  
"What's all this?" she asked as she glanced at the papers. 'eww...math' she thought as she saw the different equations on the paper.  
  
"That's my school work, I was working on my math before you came in" he replied   
  
"AH HAH! So you weren't cleaning your room!" she said, pointing an accusing finger at him, a large grin on her face  
  
A sheepish looks crept across his face "Iie, I wasn't. You won't tell tousan that I was up late will you?"  
  
"Iie, I won't, don't worry" she said still smiling  
  
"Doomo Usagi-san"  
  
"I won't tell as long as you don't call me 'san'. I told you, you're my friend, no need for formalities"  
  
Gohan smiled, he liked being her friend "Hai Usagi"  
  
"That's better, demo, why are you studying so hard?"  
  
"I want to be a scholar when I grow up. It was my Kaasan's dream that I would become one..."   
  
'His okaasan?' she thought "Ano...Gohan, if you don't mind me asking, where is your Kaasan?"  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Goku awoke suddenly and sat upright in his bed.  
  
'Woah, what a dream' he thought 'Demo, what is it suppose to mean? and why was Serenity in it? Or at least I think it was Serenity'  
  
He remembered seeing her running towards him in a pure white world. He could remember her screaming for help....Demo, help from what? It didn't make any sense...When she had reached him, he could clearly see that she had been crying, and it broke his heart to see her like that.... He couldn't remember any more after that....He didn't even remember if they said anything to each other.   
  
There was an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach...he felt that something was wrong, that he needed to check on her.  
  
Sliding out from his bed, he silently walked down the hall to her room. The door was open slightly so he pushed it lightly to open it further so that he could see inside without disturbing anyone. Her bed...it was empty  
  
'Where is she?!' he frantically thought as he looked around. Only then did he see that the light in his sons' room was on. He thought he heard talking inside the room. He quietly crept up to the door, and put his ear next to it. He breathed a sigh of relief  
  
'She's in there talking with Gohan' he thought 'I wonder about what'  
  
He shifted his attention back to their conversation, right when he heard her ask   
  
"Where is your Kaasan?"  
  
'huh?'  
  
**Back inside Gohan's room**  
  
Gohan looked up at her with sad eyes. Usagi inwardly winced once she saw the look on his face. She could tell that whatever happened, it wasn't good.  
  
"My Kaasan d-died when she gave birth to me" he answered in a dismayed voice. Even though he never knew his mother, he still felt responsible for her death. Everyone told him not to, but he just couldn't help it.  
  
"Gomen nasi Gohan, I didn't mean to make you upset" Usagi said while sitting next to him on his bed. Wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders, she continued speaking. "You know Gohan, you and I are alike in many ways."  
  
He looked at her with question in his eyes "Soo ka? In what ways?"  
  
"Ano...We were both brought up in a world that was once peaceful, but was suddenly torn with evil intentions, and forcing us to fight.." she began  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She looked at the young boy, 'so full of curiosity' she thought.  
"Ne, what I mean is that we were both forced into a world that has required us to do things, and to witness events that we never wanted to"  
  
He thought for a moment, "That's true about me. Why don't you tell me about how this applies to you"  
  
'Should I really tell him? I could just tell him briefly about my life....I guess'  
"Well, when I was younger, I lived in a beautiful and happy kingdom. Everyone there was happy, and never wished for a better life. However, one fateful day, an evil force destroyed our beautiful empire, and killed anyone that tried to protect it, including me."  
  
"Demo, if you were killed, then how come you're here now?"  
  
"Just wait and let me finish!"   
  
"Oh, gomen"  
  
"It's alright, well my Kaasan had sustained great power which she had used to seal away this evil. Demo, she was upset over my death, so using the last of her power, she sent my friends and I to the future where we were to live again and be happy. She had used too much power to save us, and she could no longer support her own life....so s-she d-died."  
  
"You lost your Kaasan too?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Did you live with your tousan like me?"  
  
"Iie, unlike you I didn't have a father. I never did in that time. A new family took me in, but I still knew that it wasn't the same as having your own family.  
  
"Oh, I see"  
  
"Anyways, while living with my new family, new dark forces started to attack, so I had to take my mothers place and power and fight them along side my friends"  
  
"Like me and fighting with the Zsenshi"  
  
"Hai, exactly. I hate fighting, I always had, but I learned it was necessary to protect the ones that I love. Demo, in the end, I c-could even do t-that" she choked on her words slightly as she thought of her beloved friends.  
  
"Gomen nasi Usagi. You don't need to tell me anymore"  
  
She forced a small smile onto her face "Gomen, I wanted to tell you the whole story. Perhaps another time, you will hear it all"  
  
"Maybe, but you were right. We are alike in many ways"  
  
"See I told you!" she laughed slightly. She glanced at the clock on his desk. 'wow, 12:30 already'  
  
"I think I've kept you up way past your bedtime. You need your sleep if you want to be able to finish your studies"  
  
"Heheh...I guess you're right"  
  
Outside, Goku had heard everything. 'She's lead such a hard life, I wonder what she meant when she said that she couldn't protect the ones that she loved.'  
  
He snapped back to attention once he heard footsteps nearing the door. 'Kuso!! I have to get out of here!' He started walking as fast a he could back to his own room, trying not to make a sound, without much success. The floorboards creaked under his weight every time he took a step. 'Kuso!' he swore again   
  
He heard the door open behind him, "Oyasumi Gohan!" he heard Usagi whisper as she closed the door behind herself. Goku pressed himself against the wall in the shadows, hoping not to be seen.  
  
Usagi looked up to see Goku, down the hall, looking like he was trying to push himself into the wall. 'How strange' she thought  
  
"Goku?" she asked hesitantly  
  
"H-hai, Ossu Usagi!" he said as enthusiastically as he could, stepping away from the wall.  
  
"Ossu Goku, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" she asked. She noticed that he was only wearing his boxers, and blushed a deep red. Luckily, it wasn't visible in the dark hall. 'I better get out of here soon, I don't want to embarrass myself'  
  
He put a hand on the back of his neck laughing slightly, as huge sweat drop formed as he tried to think of an excuse "Ano...I uh couldn't sleep"   
  
She barely stopped herself from giggling. She could tell that he was lying, but she decided not to press the matter. "Same here Goku, I woke up after I had a really strange dream..."  
  
"Strange dream?" 'I wonder....'  
  
"Hai, anyways, " she sad while yawning and stretching her arms above her , "I feel better now. Oyasumi Goku!" she called out before disappearing behind her room door, rather quickly.  
  
"Oyasumi Usagi" he replied as he watched her leave.  
  
'Strange dream...' he thought as he returned to his room 'I wonder if her dream had anything to do with mine...Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow, that is if I remember to!' He then glanced down at himself 'KUSO! She saw my in my boxers!' he swore, 'I hope she didn't notice'  
  
*~*With Usagi*~*  
  
Usagi yawned again once she had closed the door to her room.   
  
'I haven't felt this tired in a long time, well that what I get for fighting against evil' she thought as she climbed back into her bed. 'Kuso, I forgot to get that drink of water I wanted...Oh well, I'll live, I have to remember to talk to Michiko about the dream'  
  
She lay her head back onto her pillow and allowed sleep to overtake her 'I wonder what Goku was doing up' she thought as she drifted into a dreamless, blissful sleep.  
  
  
*~*End Chapter 6*~*  
  
That's all for now minna-chan! Gomen, I'll probably revise it when I'm not sick anymore. I don't write very well when I'm sick.   
I also have a new rule:  
8+ reviews or no more chapters! I need reviews for encouragement/motivation! I thrive on reviews!  
Also, I want to tell you about a vote that I'm going to have about the next Fic I should write. There are two parts to it:  
  
1.) What kind of Fic should I write (Pick one):  
  
-DBZ/SM  
-GW/SM (although it would be unlikely, I keep on coming up with ideas and well, I never like them..)  
-DM/SM  
  
I only write crossovers, because in my opinion they're more fun to write.  
  
2.) The pairings: Well, when it comes to sailor moon, I only really know about Usagi/Serena, so it's going to have to be with her.   
  
I know I know, I promised to write a Trunks/Usa, but other people wanted so many other things, so I'm doing this vote to see which I should write first. I will get around to writing others, but I want to know what to do first (My head is swimming with ideas)  
  
Email: lil_nighingale@hotmail.com  
Or you can just leave a review, please vote!  
A-A-ACHOO!! BAM! Itai! (I hit my head on the computer desk) *Rubs head* Doomo for reading!!  
  
  



	10. *~*Disastrous Breakfast*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ, but if I did own DBZ...*starts daydreaming*  
  
*~*Chapter 7*~*  
  
The sun peeked over the horizon as its rays filled the sky with new light, bringing on a new day for all to enjoy.  
  
Usagi awoke as the light filled her room. She groaned as she slowly sat upright in her bed, refreshed and no longer sore from yesterday's events...although she was still sleepy.  
  
'Ugh, what time is it?' she thought as she squinted at the clock. '7:30?! I don't have anything to do today, I'm going back to bed' She proceeded to pull the covers over her head, planning to continue her sleep, but a faint burning smell filled her senses before she could finish   
  
'Nani? What is that??' she slid from her bed, glancing at the mirror at the side of the room. She stopped suddenly and ran back to the mirror "Wow, what a mess" she stated as she attempted to tame her wild looking hair. She noticed that her odango hairstyle didn't even survive the night, as the hairs stuck up from her head. 'I flattened them pretty well, guess it teaches me to take them out before I go to sleep' she thought as she poked at them. Bringing forth a brush from her sub-space pocket, she quickly brushed out her hair, and re-did her odangos. 'There! All done! Now to see what that smell was!'  
  
Usagi proceeded to walk out of her room to investigate the mysterious smell, but regretted it as soon as she set one foot outside her room. The smell was terrible! It was spread throughout the hall. It was like something had died and no one had cleaned whatever it was up! She almost fell backwards from the 'force' of the smell, had there not been a wall in her way.  
  
'What is that?!' her mind screamed as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
Her question was answered as she saw a flour-covered Gohan, in front of a smoking stove, in deep concentration attempting to cook something. The pan that was on the stove, suddenly burst into flames, dying down as quickly as it had occurred, leaving a now flour-covered, and singed Gohan in front of smoking stove with a now ruined pan in his hand, with a dazed look on his face.  
  
Usagi rushed to his side once the flames had cleared. "Gohan! Daijoubu ka??" she asked with worry.  
  
Gohan, who hadn't realized that Usagi was there, jumped at the sound of her voice almost striking her with the scorched pan. "Oh! Usagi! Hai, Daijoubu. This happens all the time" he replied motioning with his free hand at the stove.   
  
"Soo ka?"  
  
"Hai, I've ruined a lot of pans while trying to cook"  
  
"Why don't you let your tousan cook?"  
  
An embarrassed look appeared on his face "Ano...he's worse than me! He almost burned down the kitchen while trying to cook!"  
  
Usagi had to stifle her giggles "So I take it that neither of you know how to cook?"  
  
"Iie. Demo, Bulma-san tried to teach us once, but we only succeeded in ruining her kitchen, and making Vegita really angry."  
  
Usagi could no longer hold back her giggles "Ano, what were you trying to cook?" she asked through her giggles.  
  
"Pancakes" he replied, motioning to a plate piled with slightly burned pancakes at the side of the stove. "Want to try some?"  
  
Usagi was hesitant; she didn't really like the look of those pancakes...they looked like something she would have made a long time ago. She was going to say no, but as soon as she turned back to Gohan, he had the most hopeful look on his face 'Oh no, the puppy dog face. I didn't know guys could do that! Oh well, never judge something by its looks'  
  
"Sure Gohan, I'll try one" she said with a sigh.   
  
"Soo ka?!" he asked as he brought out another plate from the cupboard  
  
"Hai"  
  
'Wow, she must be braver than I thought' Gohan thought as he proceeded to put a pancake with syrup onto a plate. He handed it to her with a fork. "Tell me what you think"   
  
Usagi took a small bite from it, and immediately wanted to spit it out, but not wanting to be rude, she swallowed it. 'Ugh, what did he do to these?'  
  
"So?" he asked   
  
"Ano...it was ok, but tell me, how much sugar did you use?"  
  
"I think about a cup" he replied, a bit confused by her questions  
  
"How about salt?"  
  
"Salt? I don't think I....Oh, I got them mixed up again didn't I" he replied, his face turning red with embarrassment  
  
"Hai, I think so" 'Again?!'  
  
Gohan sighed as he threw the rest of the pancakes away along with the remains of the pan, "Gomen Usagi, I'm afraid that I've ruined breakfast again"  
  
"Daijoubu Gohan, if you want, I could make breakfast"  
  
"Iie! You're the guest!" he protested  
  
"I don't mind, think of it as payment for letting me stay here"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai, I am. Now tell me, where can I get another pan and cooking supplies?"  
  
"The remaining pans are in that cupboard over there" he replied while pointing to the large cupboard "and the ingredients are on the counter, demo you might want to get the sugar, instead of using the salt" he finished as he brought out a bag of sugar.  
  
"Arigato, now I think you better go clean up before your tousan sees you!" She exclaimed as she pointed to the direction of the bathroom.  
  
"Hai, I think you're right, demo are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Saa, I'm sure! Now go get cleaned up!"  
  
Gohan nodded and proceeded to walk out of the kitchen, or rather the disaster area for him and his father, glancing once more at Usagi 'I hope she knows what she's doing!' he thought as he made his way up the stairs.  
  
Usagi sighed as she looked around the kitchen 'I wonder how these two survived without anyone to help them cook' she shrugged to herself 'Oh well, might as well start cooking.  
  
*~*Meanwhile somewhere dark and scary*~*  
  
"Master, I think I may have found one of them" said a man kneeling in front of a shadowy throne.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?!" a voice screeched from the throne "You're not going to get anything done by just sitting here! Now go!" it demanded  
  
"Hai, as you wish master" said the man as he rose from his position. "I will send someone to get her"  
  
The figure nodded "Good. Do not fail me Mamoru, you know what will happen if you do"  
  
"Hai master" he responded, bowing once more before taking his leave  
  
*~*Back at the Son household*~*  
  
Goku awoke to the aroma of delicious food 'Mm, what smells so good? Maybe Gohan hasn't blown up the kitchen for once' he thought as he slid from his bed. He would have walked right out of his bedroom door in just his boxer shorts, had he not remembered that they had a guest at their house. 'Oh, I suppose I better get dressed. Don't want Usagi to see me in just this.... Again' the very thought made his face warm as he dressed himself.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Usagi watched with wide eyes as Gohan gulped down 2-dozen pancakes.   
  
"Wow Usagi! These are really good!" he said in-between bites, never actually slowing his pace  
  
"Doomo Gohan!" she replied as she turned back to the stove and flipped more pancakes. 'If he can eat that much, then what about Goku?! Demo, I wonder if I looked like that whenever I ate'  
  
"Wow, what smells so good?" asked Goku asked entered the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu Goku!" exclaimed Usagi, as she glanced to the side "Did you sleep well last night?" She turned away from him as she felt her cheeks grow warm slightly at the thought of what she had seen last night. (AN: heehee)   
  
"Hai I did" he replied surprised, noticing her for the first time "You're the one cooking for us today?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Doushite? I thought Gohan was"  
  
"Hai, he was when I walked in today, demo he wasn't doing to well. He ruined one of the pans"  
  
"Oh, demo guests aren't supposed to cook!"  
  
"Daijoubu! Think of it as payment for letting me stay here"  
  
"Soo ka?"  
  
"Hai"   
  
"Alright" he replied, and then he laughed as he sat down at the table "I thought that Gohan didn't ruin the kitchen for once since I didn't smell anything burning!"  
  
Usagi giggled as she set a large stack of pancakes in front of him " He told me that neither of you can cook"  
  
"Hai, it's true" he said as he dug into the food. "Wow, these are really good!" he said as he continued eating  
  
Usagi continued to watch both men eat like there was no tomorrow 'I was lead to believe that Sayins could eat a lot, demo I never would have thought that they could eat this much! He looks like he is even going to eat the table at his pace!' she thought as she watched Goku 'I don't really mind though.... He looks kind of cute while he eats...wait...cute?!'  
  
"Ano Usagi?"   
  
"Hai Gohan?" she asked as she snapped out of her thoughts  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?"   
  
Usagi thought for a moment "Hai, I guess I will" she replied as she put a couple pancakes on her plate 'Even though I don't have to eat, it's still nice to once in awhile'  
  
"So Usagi, where did you learn how to cook?"  
  
"My friend taught me" she replied as she thought of Mako-chan 'I wonder where she is'  
"I actually used to be like you guys, never able to cook anything. Demo, my friends almost always ate whatever I made, even if it tasted terrible."  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"Ossu Minako! I made some soup for you since your sick"  
  
"Oh Usa, you really didn't-"  
  
"Daijoubu! Now here try some!" she exclaimed as she shoved the spoon into Minako's mouth  
  
"Mmmph!" came Minako's reply as the spoon suddenly entered her mouth. The expression on her face changed from surprise, to a sour one, as she tasted the soup.  
  
"So? What do you think of my cooking Mina?" she asked with hope in her eyes  
  
"Ano...it's uh really good!" she replied as she took the spoon out of her mouth  
  
*~*End flashback*~*   
  
"You miss your friends don't you?" asked Gohan as he saw the sad smile on her face  
  
"Hai I do" she answered as she finished up the rest of the food on her plate. "Goku?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Aren't we supposed to go back to Capsule Corps to see Bulma-san?"  
  
"Oh! That's right, I forgot" he replied as he finished off his pancakes. "Well, let's leave in, 20 minutes?"  
  
" Alright!" she exclaimed as she put away her dishes and started to walk back up to her room. "See you in 20 minutes!"  
  
*~*20 minutes later*~*  
  
Usagi skipped down the stairs, wearing the same sweatshirt and jeans she had worn the day before. She didn't want them to see the bandages that covered her arms and legs. She had decided to leave them on until she saw Bulma.  
  
"Ready to go Usagi?" asked Goku as she appeared in the living room  
  
"Hai!" she exclaimed "Let's get going!"  
  
They all walked outside, Goku and Gohan behind Usagi  
  
"Hey tousan!" whispered Gohan as he tugged on his fathers arm  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Remember to use Nimbus this time!" he reminded him.  
  
Goku sighed. Sometimes it wasn't the best thing to have your young son around. "Hai Gohan, I remember" He turned back to Usagi.  
  
"You can ride Nimbus this time" he said to her  
  
"Nimbus?"  
  
"Hai" he replied as he turned to the sky "HEY! FLYING NIMBUS!!" he called out  
  
Usagi fell to the ground with a yelp, startled by his sudden shouting. Her ears hurt now.  
  
"Gomen Usagi! I didn't mean to scare you!" Goku exclaimed when he saw her sprawled out on the ground  
  
"It's alright" she replied as got up and dusted herself off. When she looked back up, she saw a little yellow cloud floating there. "That's Nimbus?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Ano...Is it safe?" she was slightly scared.  
  
"Saa, as long as you have a pure heart, then it's safe." 'Now I can see if she has a pure heart or not.'  
  
Usagi shrugged as she got onto the cloud 'A pure heart? Reminds me of the heart snatchers...it seems like it was yesterday that I fought them'  
  
As soon as she had settled herself onto the little yellow cloud, both Goku and Gohan jumped into the air and started flying in the direction of Capsule corps with Usagi not far behind.   
  
After what seems like just a few seconds to Usagi, they reached Capsule Corps. Before the little yellow cloud had a chance to fly her all the way to land, she jumped off from her spot and landed gracefully on the ground a few meters away from the main entrance to the building 'I guess my strength has returned or I would have fallen flat on my face'   
  
"Usagi!" called Goku "Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Daijoubu! Just testing my strength" she replied to the man above her  
  
'wow, she recovered really quickly, if I was as beat up as her I would be down for days!' he thought as he reached the ground with Gohan  
  
"Hey tousan! All the zsenshi are here!" exclaimed Gohan as he felt all their ki's.  
  
"Guess they all want to know what is going on " he replied as he looked at Usagi's expression, which was now blank 'don't they want to tell us?'  
  
'I need to talk to Michiko. I really don't want to tell them unless necessary' She turned and walked to the entrance of C.C. leaving the two behind in a strange silence.  
  
Gohan looked at his dad, wondering what was wrong with Usagi. Goku mearly shrugged when he saw the question in his son's eyes. They proceeded to follow her into the building, when a screams from inside ripped through the silence between them...  
  
*~*End Chapter 7*~*  
  
Ossu Minna-chan! Gomen nasi, but I only put in half my effort, and wrote only half of what I really wanted to in this.  
Thanks for all the reviews, demo I'm not going to post anymore if I don't get more than 10+ reviews, I will stop writing this....I mean I'm thankful for all the reviews I do have, but I mean I just need more encouragement! I thrive on them!!  
Gomen minna-chan.  
Don't forget to vote!  



	11. *~*They're Alive!*~*

*~*LøNëLië§T¤ÅñGëL*~* (Aka: L-Angel) appears on a stage with a goofy smile on her face. She waves her hand in greeting, and then snaps her fingers. A light appears in the middle of the stage, and it's Duo!  
  
Duo- Ossu Minna-san! I'm here because L-Angel has lost her voice from being sick so much, and can't talk to all you wonderful readers out there! *Takes up little cue cards and attempts to read them Then looks at L-angel* I can't read your writing!  
  
*L-angel shrugs*  
  
Duo-Oh well *throws cards behind him* it probably said how great I am and how I always-ACK!  
*Duo is suddenly yanked offstage by his braid by a furious L-angel, and the lights go off. The readers can hear furious scribbling, and shuffling footsteps. The lights come on again to reveal...... Quatre!*  
  
Quatre-what am I doing here?  
  
*L-angel points to cards in his hand*  
  
Quatre-*reads cards* Oh ok!! L-angel wants everyone to know that she's incredibly happy that so many people reviewed, and she want to thank all you readers for so much encouragement. She also wants everyone to know that from now on she won't threaten to stop writing her story as long as you keep on reviewing! *Looks at L-angel* is that all?  
  
*She shakes her head, and brings a scared looking Duo back out by the braid...she's holding something in one of her hands...*  
  
Duo-She also wants everyone to know that she doesn't own Sailor Moon, DBZ, or Gundam Wing.  
  
*L-Angel smiles and hugs Duo without letting go of his braid*  
  
Duo-hehe..... Can you now please put down the scissors? And let go of my braid?  
  
*L-Angel shakes her head no*  
  
Duo-Aww come on! You promised!  
  
*L-Angel shakes her head no again, and smiles*  
  
*Arguing continues in the background*  
  
Quatre- Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
*~*Chapter 8*~*  
  
Usagi's eyes went wide with panic when she heard the scream from inside. 'That's Michiko!' She quickly closed her eyes in concentration, scanning the area to find what could have been attacking...she didn't find anything. 'Strange, I feel no evil presence here then what could have cause-' She opened her eyes in shock once she felt Michiko's ki level rise...no not to the point of when she would henshin, but she was preparing an attack of some sort. Usagi glanced over to Goku whose eyes and mind were quickly scanning the area like herself. She knew that he couldn't sense Michiko's ki rise because of her senshi powers 'I better go in to make sure everything is alright' she thought as she made her way to the door.  
  
Goku was totally confused about what was going on. He couldn't sense anything evil, and he could feel any of the Zsenshi's ki levels going up.... except for one, and that one was heading to the door at an alarmingly fast rate. He looked up to see Usagi walking towards the door, and without thinking, he ran up to her as fast as he could and pushed her to the ground shielding her from any harm.  
  
"Goku?! What are you doing?!" Usagi asked, shocked from what he just did. She could feel her face getting warm from the contact   
  
Her questions were answered as Master Roschi flew through the doorway, well more like pushed through the doorway by a violent torrent of water. At the rate that he as going at, he would have kept right on going, had there not been a tree in his way. He hit the tree hard with a large 'THUMP', and slumped to the ground with a shocked look on his face.   
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!" screamed a voice from inside  
  
"Heehee, a woman with a temper...I like" giggled a dazed Master Roschi before he passed out on the ground with a puddle of water forming around him.  
  
Usagi could feel the heat in her cheeks dying down as she witnessed Master Roschi's flight. "Ano...Goku?"  
  
Goku, who was still startled by the events, looked down in surprise to see Usagi. He could feel the heat creeping up his neck as he got off of her. "Gomen Usagi" he said as he struggled to keep the blush at bay "I was only concerned for your safety"   
  
'Kami, I was so close to her!'  
  
Usagi smiled at him, "Daijoubu, I understand"  
  
Goku turned away from her unable to keep from blushing. He pretended to look at his former sensei's motionless body.  
  
"WHERE IS THAT HENTAI?!" screeched a voice from the doorway.   
  
All eyes turned to see a furious Michiko with the surprised Zsenshi behind her.  
  
"Michiko! What happened here?" demanded Usagi  
  
Michiko turned to face Usagi, her expression turning from mad, to surprised.  
  
"Oh! Usagi, I didn't know you were here"   
  
"Ne, I am, so tell me what happened, and why you screamed"   
  
Michiko's expression turned angry again at the mention of what had just occurred   
"Th-that man's an ecchi!!!!" she cried as she pointed an accusing finger at the unconscious man on the ground.   
  
"What did he do?"   
  
"H-he p-pinched m-my-my-"  
  
"Dame!" Usagi cried as she pointed at Gohan "There are children present...And I don't think I really want to know" she continued as she stuck her tongue out in disgust  
  
"Hai Usagi" she agreed "Demo, I screamed because he surprised me"  
  
"I understand that, demo, was it really necessary to use a water attack?"  
  
A sheepish look came across her face "Gomen Usagi, it I did it on sheer instinct"  
  
"Doo Itashimashite, just think before you do anything else. You seem to be better today"  
  
"Hai I am, demo I'm still a bit drained. Other than that I'm fine"  
  
(AN: heehee most of you thought it was Mamoru, or as some of you loving call him Mamo-baka!)  
  
All the Zsenshi that had witnessed the entire thing, were in shock over the attack that Michiko had used. None of them had ever seen anything like it! They didn't even sense her energy going up! In fact, from what they sensed, she shouldn't have been able to even walk around, let alone power up an attack like that. These two women had everyone confused.  
  
"How do you think she did that?" Kirllen whispered to Yamcha  
  
"I dunno. Demo I know one thing for sure, never get her mad" he whispered back   
  
"Uh huh.....Don't you think one of us should go get Roschi?"  
  
"Probably"  
  
"Don't feel like getting him either?"  
  
"Iie. Can't you see that he's soaking wet?!"  
  
"Well yea, demo one of us has to. Goku and Gohan look like they're busy listening to Michiko and Serenity, Tien and Chiaotzu look like they're in total shock, and I don't think Vegita is going to bother helping the him."  
  
"What about Eighteen?" Yamcha suggested as he remembered the newly revived ex-android  
  
"hehee...I don't think so..."  
  
"Stop your stupid babbling and go get the weak human!" roared Vegita from behind the two. He had been listening to their entire conversation, and frankly, it was really getting on his nerves.  
  
"Fine, I'll go get him" stated Krillen as he walked over to the fallen man  
  
(AN: sorry about that pointless piece of conversation...I had been wondering what to write next, so I just wrote this until I could figure it out. Anyways, on with the story!)  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" screeched Bulma with a crying Chibi Trunks in her arms. She had been over looking the repairs of the other side of the building, had heard the explosion, and came to investigate, only to find that the main entrance to Capsule Corp had been destroyed.  
  
"Gomen Bulma-san!" called Michiko from the side. Bulma turned and glared at her, an angry glint in her eyes that made her nervous "Ano...I'll pay you somehow for the damages"   
  
Once those words had left her mouth, Bulma sighed and shook her head "Doo Itashimashite, it can be easily fixed with everything else." She glared at Vegita, putting an emphasis on everything else "Demo, now that you're both here, I want to check up on your wounds"  
  
Usagi and Michko glanced at each other. They didn't really know how she was going to react when she removed their bandages....  
  
"Ne, lead the way Bulma-san!" exclaimed Usagi as enthusiastically as she could  
  
"Hai, follow me!"   
  
Stepping over what was left of the entrance, Bulma lead both sailor senshi to the infirmary through a maze of hallway, with the still stunned Zsenshi not far behind. None of them had missed the look exchanged between the two, and they all wanted to know who, or most likely what they were.   
  
*~*Telepathic Conversation*~*  
  
'So Usa! How was your stay at the Son's home?'  
  
'Ano, it was very interesting'  
  
'What do you mean by interesting?'  
  
'It's not what you're thinking...hentai'  
  
'Hey! What make you think I was suggesting that?!'  
  
'Just call it instinct. How about your stay?'  
  
'Disastrous'  
  
'Nani? How so?'  
  
'Well, after you left last night, Trunks was going to help me to my room, when his mom asked for his help on something'  
  
'That doesn't sound so bad...'  
  
'It wasn't until Vegita cornered me and started asking me all these questions about how we destroyed all those Cell Jr.'s. I refused to tell him which made him really mad.'  
  
'Oh, so I'm guessing that he did the whole ooji no Sayians thing with you?'  
  
'Hai. Demo Bulma-san saved me by yelling at him and telling him that it's not nice to yell at guests, especially when they're seriously injured. Then he said something about her being a stubborn onna...Ano I don't remember any more because I supposedly passed out right in front of them.'  
  
'Soo ka?'  
  
'Hai. I was really embarrassed when I found out'  
  
'Ne, that doesn't sound too bad.'  
  
'Maybe for you, since you didn't go through it'  
  
'True. Oh! I wanted to talk to you about this strange dream I had last night'  
  
'Strange dream?'  
  
*~*End*~*  
  
"Well we're here!" chimed Bulma's voice as she brought both senshi out of their conversation.  
  
Michiko glimpsed at Usagi, who mouthed the words 'I'll tell you later' she nodded and proceeded to follow Bulma into the large medical room.  
  
"Could you both take a seat on the bed?" she asked motioning to the end of the room.  
  
Both nodded and advanced to one of the bed-like table, jumping up to take a seat on it. The Zsenshi attempted to follow them into the room wanting to see what was going on, but Bulma stopped them by stepping in front of the doorway.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" She asked with one of her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Ne, can't we see what's happening?" asked Goku  
  
"Iie, you can't. You'll have to wait out here"  
  
"Let us through woman!" demanded Vegita  
  
"Iie, but while you're here Vegita, you can take care of your son while I go and examine these two" she stated as she shoved the baby into his arms  
  
"ONNA! I AM NOT TAKING CARE OF THIS BOY!"  
  
"He's you're son too! You need some responsibility in your life!" she yelled as she entered the room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Humph. Baka onna" he muttered as he leaned against the wall with his son in his arms.  
  
*~*Inside the Infirmary*~*   
  
"Now then" started Bulma as she turned back to the two women "Let's get those bandages off your arms and legs so we can see how your wounds are doing!"  
'I also want to see if it really was an illusion...'  
  
"Hai Bulma-san!" they coursed as they rolled up their sleeves and pant legs. Carefully, they both unraveled their bandages, revealing the skin beneath them.  
  
Bulma gasped in surprise "Masaka!! How can this be?!" she cried as she rushed up to examine them.  
  
*~*Outside the room*~*  
  
The Zsenshi waited impatiently for the results of Bulma's examination. Mirai Trunks who had spotted them outside the infirmary had joined them. He had traveled to the gravity room in search of his father, and it clearly shocked him when he found that Vegita wasn't training for once!  
  
Upon his arrival, Vegita instantly shoved Chibi Trunks into his arms muttering something about taking care of himself.... and going back to train if Bulma didn't hurry up.  
  
'Hurry up with what?' he wondered as his younger self grabbed a lock of his long hair.  
"Itai!" he exclaimed as he felt the sharp pain in his head "Let go!"   
  
All eyes turned to him, and he laughed nervously with all the curious looks he was getting. 'What I wouldn't do for a diversion' he silently prayed as he felt their gazes burning into him.  
  
"Masaka!! How can this be?!" came the cry of Bulma from behind the door.  
  
No longer wanting to wait for Bulma to finish, all the Zsenshi barged into the room, yearning to see what had made her cry out.   
  
'Thank Kami-sama' Trunks thought as he watched all his friends enter the room, their attention no longer on him. He glanced down at his chibi self to find that he had finally released the death grip on his hair, and was now looking intently in the direction of the infirmary.   
  
"You wanna go in too little guy?" Mirai Trunks inquired  
  
Chibi Trunks looked back at him and gurgled in response  
  
"I'll take that as a hai" Mirai said as he entered the room.   
  
He was greeted with the sight of all the Zsenshi crowded around the three women, trying to see what was going on, but were blocked by Bulma as she examined the two. Trunks could hear the occasional "Masaka" escape his young mothers lips as she continued her examination, oblivious to the Zsenshi behind her.  
  
"What's going on?!" Mirai Trunks called out, curiosity building up inside of him  
  
*~*Somewhere else*~*  
  
A dark abyss.... that was the best way to describe this place. All evil thrived here, this was it's home. No good existed here, nor would it ever, anything good would disappear instantly if it were to go into this damned place.  
  
This evil had many masters that would come to demand their services, and they did so readily. One stood there now...Mamoru  
  
"Do you understand you mission minion?" he sneered at the filthy creature in front of him.   
  
"Hai Master Mamoru, I understand." It answered, groveling at his feet  
  
"Then you also understand what Chaos will do to you if you fail"  
  
"Hai master"  
  
"Then go and get ready! You know where you must be, and what you must do"  
  
"As you wish. I will not fail you" it responded as it raised itself off the ground and disappeared through a dark swirling portal  
  
Mamoru watched as it left 'I told you to come with me Serenity, and since you refused your being with me, you will pay with the lives of those who you hold dear' His mouth twisted into a evil smile, and he laughed.  
  
Anyone near who had heard his laughter, cringed in fear, even the creatures of the abyss. His laugh was not one filled with bliss and delight, oh no, it was one of a crazed man.  
  
(AN: o.O scary)  
  
*~*Back at Capsule Corp*~*  
  
(AN: there is no way I'm going to keep on typing Mirai. He is now known as just Trunks, and the baby is Chibi Trunks)   
  
All eyes turned to Trunks as he asked his question. No one knew what exactly was going on, except for the two women sitting on the table. This was also the time when Bulma turned from her work and noticed all the Zsenshi for the first time.  
  
"Nani? Didn't I tell all of you to wait outside?!" she exclaimed  
  
"Ano, we wanted to know why you said 'Masaka' so much!" said Gohan, who was currently being squished in-between Yamcha and his dad.   
  
Bulma shook her head "Iie, get-"  
  
"Bulma-san, it's alright. They might as well know now" interrupted Usagi as she hopped off the table.  
  
Everyone shifted their gazes back to the sailor senshi and gasped in surprise. They didn't believe what they saw, and some of them rubbed their eyes several times to see if it was just an illusion.  
  
Neither of them had a scratch on them. Not a bruise, not a cut, not even a scar! How was that possible? When they had found them the day before, they were badly injured... exactly the opposite of what they saw now! It wasn't possible! Not even Sayians could heal that fast, and Senzu beans weren't in season yet....  
  
"You're all probably wondering how this all happened, ne?" asked Usagi. She figured that she should probably speak and break them out of their trance before their eyes popped out.  
  
They all snapped out of whatever stupor that they were in, and in turn nodded yes. They all wanted to know...  
  
"It was that silver liquid that I saw coming out of your wounds wasn't it?" questioned Bulma "I thought it was just a trick of the light. I only saw it for a second before it disappeared."  
  
"Hai Bulma-san it was" answered Usagi "That silver liquid, is our blood"  
  
"You have silver blood?" inquired Gohan "Heehee that's cool"  
  
Usagi smiled at the young boy, he was probably the one who was taking this new the best "Hai Gohan, we both do" she answered, motioning to Michiko behind her. "It is a sign of our immortality"  
  
Vegita snorted, "You're immortal? I don't believe you"  
  
"Hai we really are, do you wish for proof?"  
  
Vegita grunted, and taking that as a yes, Usagi summoned forth a knife from her sub-space pocket. Everyone took a step back as they saw the small weapon appear in her hand. Glancing once at Michiko who merely shrugged, she held out her arm, and ran it across.  
  
Usagi winced slightly as she felt the cold metal biting into her arm, but the pain only lasted for a moment.   
  
Everyone (except for Michiko) watched in awe as her silver blood ran from her wound. And if it were even possible, their eyes widened as the blood disappeared along with the gash that had once run across her arm.  
  
"You really weren't kidding were you?" Krillen asked, still awed by the sight that he had just witnessed.  
  
"Iie, I wasn't"  
  
'It's time they knew Usa'   
  
'Hai, I guess so Michi'   
  
"I guess it's time for you to know about us, and who we really are" Usagi said reluctantly. She really didn't want to tell them, and had hoped to avoid it altogether.  
'Guess not'  
  
The Zsenshi fixed their gazes on her, expecting to hear the story.  
  
Usagi sighed and she began " You all better make yourselves comfortable, because this is one long story."  
  
They all sat down on the floor of the room, with the exception of Vegita who just leaned against the wall of the room.  
  
Once she had seen the everyone was comfortable, she began, "Over 1000 year ago, there once was a kingdom on the moon..."  
  
"On the moon? That's impossible!" exclaimed Yamcha  
  
Everyone turned to glare at him. He laughed nervously as a fairly large sweat drop appeared on his head. "Gomen, please continue"  
  
"Anyways, this kingdom was the head of an alliance called the Silver Millenium..."   
(All of you know the rest, so I'm not going to bother)   
  
  
And so, they explained their entire story to them, of what had happened in the past, and how they had become Cosmos and Astral. After many questions, and even longer explanations, they had all been left in a shocked silence.   
  
"If you were the protectors of the Galaxies, then why didn't you protect my kingdom from Freeza and that blasted father of his?!" asked Vegita from his spot on the wall. He still didn't believe that a woman was the strongest being in the galaxy.  
  
'Oh Kami I knew this was coming' Usagi thought as she watched Michiko step forward.  
  
"Vegita-sama, I am to blame for your kingdoms destruction. When I had acquired my new powers, something had gone wrong, and I was not able to help any of you during those years."  
  
Vegita snorted, "Some protector you are"  
  
Michiko hung her head in shame and held back the tears that threatened to fall "That is why I destroyed Cell for you. I am in debt to all of you for failing to do my duty properly"   
  
She felt a slight pressure on her shoulder, and looked up to see Trunks.  
  
"It's alright. It wasn't you fault"  
  
She smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku was trying to sort out all that he had just been told. At least now he knew what she meant when she said that she had failed to protect her friends. He didn't see it as Usagi's fault; they did what they had to in order to protect Chikyuu.  
  
"Something on your mind Goku?" a voice inquired, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up to see Usagi standing there.  
  
"Iie, not really. I'm just thinking about what you told us"  
  
"Hard to believe, isn't it?" 'At least I didn't have to tell them about Chaos yet' she thought relieved  
  
"Truthfully, hai"  
  
Usagi giggled, "I know, it's even hard for me to believe."  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"Because it seems so unreal that I lived through all of that..."  
  
"It seems unreal that you're over 100 years old, and you look no older than me"  
  
Usagi tilted her head to the side while she processed what he had just said. "Demo, if I remember correctly, Sayians can live for a very long time, and look like they've hardly aged at all"  
  
Goku shrugged "I dunno."  
  
She smiled at him, and he felt himself return the gesture. He still didn't understand why he felt this way with her.... 'could it be that I-'  
  
"Usagi, can I talk to you?" interrupted Michiko.  
  
"Hai, gomen Goku" apologized Usagi as she left him.  
  
"Daijoubu!" he called out as he watched her leave. 'Perhaps I really do feel that way...'  
  
***  
  
"What is it Michi?"  
  
"Ano, Usa I've been thinking about that dream you told me about while Bulma-san was doing her check up"  
  
"Soo ka? Do you know what it means?"  
  
"Perhaps. The person in your dreams said something about your loved ones, right?"  
  
"Hai, what about it?"  
  
"Think about it, if Mamo-baka (heehee) was reborn into this world, then what about-?"  
  
Usagi gasped in surprise as the thought occurred to her. Everyone had heard her gasp and had turned look at her.  
  
"What is it Usagi?" asked a bewildered Gohan  
  
"My senshi!" she exclaimed turning to him, "My senshi are alive!"  
  
*~*End Chapter 8 *~*   
  
Me: Ah hah! Another mystery solved!  
  
Duo: Nani?! You can talk again?!  
  
Me: Hai, now I can! When I first started writing this, I couldn't talk, but now I can! And right when I finished too!  
  
Duo: How long did it take you?  
  
Me: Ano...about a week  
  
Duo: Nani? A week?! I've been here for a week?! I missed all my favorite shows!!  
  
Me: Gomen Duo, but I've been sick a lot, and I still am, so it just took me awhile to get writing again  
  
*Duo glares at L-Angel*   
  
Me: uhh....I think It's time I returned you to your show  
  
Duo: what about Quatre?  
  
Me: He already left  
  
*Portal appears behind Duo, and L-Angel pushes him in*  
  
Me: Bai bai Duo!  
  
Duo: Hey! AHH!  
  
*portal closes*  
  
Anyways, Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu for all your reviews!!!! And I promise never to threaten to stop writing AS LONG AS YOU KEEP ON REVIEWING!!!!!!!!! Gomen for such a bad chapter! I can't seem to get better from my sickness, so my writing suffers! Is there anyone is up to edit my fic?  
Oh yea! The Rule- 8+ reviews and I will post the next chapter  
  
So go!  
Review!  
Onegai?  
Ja ne minna-chan!  
  



	12. *~*Surprises in the day and night*~*

Ossu minna-chan! I was really surprised when I opened my email and found all your wonderful reviews! I never actually expected for you to respond so fast! *shrugs* Oh well it doesn't matter. Anyways, as I promised, after 8+ reviews you get a new chapter! So here it is! As always, it starts right after the last one!  
  
Lady Kyia- heehee my thoughts exactly!! Don't worry; I take advice/constructive criticism pretty well, as long as it's nothing mean. Demo, you read my mind on exactly what I should do!! =)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or DBZ. So what you want to sue me? Well all I have is...*Opens purse and moths fly out* uhhh...heehee...  
  
*~*Chapter 9*~*  
  
  
"Nani?! What do you mean your senshi are alive?" asked a baffled Gohan "I thought that they were dead!"  
  
Usagi turned to the small boy "Iie, Not exactly Gohan. Remember how I told you about the last battle with Galaxia?"  
  
He nodded "Hai, I do"  
  
"Then do you remember how I told you of the Galaxy Cauldron?"  
  
"Hai...."  
  
"That cauldron gives life to all stars, including all the sailor senshi. Which means that my senshi are finally reborn into the world!" she exclaimed with joy.  
  
"Oh! Now I understand...I think"  
  
"Demo Usagi, now we can't leave Chikyuu..." stated Michiko who was now deep in thought.  
  
"Nani? You two were going to leave?!" asked Goku. If you had listened closely, you would have heard the traces of panic evident in his voice.  
  
Usagi turned to glare at Michiko, who in turn realized that she had let information on their plan slip. "Gomen Usagi" she muttered loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Usagi shook her head, and turned back to face the Zsenshi.   
"Hai, we were planning to leave Chikyuu"  
  
"Doushite?" Bulma asked before anyone else could  
  
Usagi hesitated, what was she going to tell them? She didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to get them involved in anything.  
  
"Ano... we have our duties to the universe" she stated. It wasn't a total lie; they did have to protect the universe from Chaos.  
  
Most of the Zsenshi nodded, buying the excuse given, except one.  
  
"You're lying onna"  
  
"Nani?" Usagi turned to face the Sayian Prince.   
  
"You're lying," he stated again, fixing his cold hard gaze on her  
  
"W-what makes y-you say that Vegita-sama?" she asked, stumbling over her words slightly. That gaze unnerved her, "What I have said is-"  
  
"A lie" he finished for her, causing Usagi to frown. "Now stop lying and tell us the real reason why you were planning to leave"  
  
The Zsenshi's gazes which had been changing between the two, were now solely on Usagi, who's own eyes were now fixed on her feet.  
  
*~*Telepathic Conversation*~*  
  
'Perhaps we should tell them Usa'  
  
'Demo, I don't want to'  
  
'They have a right to know, they did help us'  
  
'Maybe...'  
  
'And they may help us again in the search for your senshi'  
  
'Do we really need to find them? I don't want to get them involved either'  
  
'Usa, you know as well as I do that we need all the help that we can get. And we can get it by restoring their powers'  
  
'Very well, demo I still don't want to tell them. This battle is something that no mere mortal can handle.'  
  
'Ah, but you forget,'  
  
'Nande?'  
  
'That these are no mere mortals Usa'  
  
*~*End*~*   
  
'No mere mortals? She has a point' thought Usagi as their telepathic connection was cut. She glanced to her side at Michiko, who gave her consent by nodding. Usagi returned the gesture and turned back to the Zsenshi, whose expressions were fixed in either confusion, or agitation (AN: can all guess who that is, ne?)  
  
"Very well" she sighed "We will tell you. Demo, you all must promise not to get involved unless it is necessary" Usagi stated   
  
They all nodded, or just continued glaring at her, and she took this as a sign to carry on.  
  
"Chaos has been reborn with everyone else" she stated ignoring the gasps of shock erupting around her. "Chaos is also stronger than it was in its last life, and from what I gather, was born into a physical body."  
  
"Demo, you can still beat her, can't you?" asked Krillen  
  
"Perhaps, demo it's going to be harder than last time"  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"Because we are equal in strength"  
  
"Nani? I thought you said that you were the strongest being the in universe onna" stated Vegita  
  
"Hai, she is" answered Michiko before Usagi could "Demo, that is only for the good side in the universe. Chaos is the exact opposite of Cosmos, it is all evil, therefore they are equal"  
  
Vegita grunted in response "That still doesn't explain why you are leaving"  
  
"We are, or we were leaving because we do not wish to have Chikyuu, or any of you involved in the fighting." Stated Usagi, "I cannot use my powers here because Chaos will sense them, and it will come to destroy me, and probably all of Chikyuu. Which is why we must leave"  
  
"Demo, why are you going to stay now?" asked Gohan  
  
Usagi sighed once again "As much as I hate to, I must find my reborn senshi, and bring out their powers once again to help fight Chaos"  
  
"That makes sense, demo why won't you let us help?" Goku asked  
  
"This isn't like fighting Cell, Frieza, or any other enemies which you have faced, and the fact is, we don't want any of you to get hurt." answered Usagi, barely stopping herself from saying 'especially you, Goku' (heehee, awww isn't that just sweet?)  
  
"We may not like fighting, but it is our duty to protect Chikyuu, or anywhere else in need." Stated Piccolo, speaking out for the first time. Usagi opened her mouth to protest, but he continued, "You may not want our help, demo, you're going to get it anyways"  
  
"Iie, I cannot allow you to put you lives at risk no matter how strong or powerful you are, Chikyuu needs you."  
  
"Just like the Universe needs you?"  
  
Usagi shook her head "My life isn't important once I have defeated Chaos. Besides, I'm immortal, and you are not"  
  
"Perhaps, demo you said it yourself, you need all the help that you can get"  
  
He had her there. Usagi opened her mouth several times in order to say some sort of comeback, but there was none. 'Damn Namek' she cursed  
  
"Fine"  
  
Michiko's eyes widened with shock "Demo Usa, they can't-"  
  
"Iie, if they want to help, then they can. They're right, we need all the help that we can get" she interrupted, a slight smirk on her face.  
  
A small smile spread across Vegita's face "Fine, whatever you want woman. I don't know about the rest of you, demo I'm going to train," he stated while exiting the room.  
  
Usagi gave a small nod as she watch him exit the room, she turned to Goku and Bulma  
  
"Seeing as how we are now stuck here, may we stay right where we are for the time being?"  
  
"Yeah, it's alright with me, what about you Gohan?" Goku answered  
  
"Yeah! I'd love it if Usagi stayed at our place!" he exclaimed  
  
"And I don't mind if Michiko stayed here. It's nice to have another woman around" stated Bulma, looking at the still shocked Sailor Astral.  
  
Snapping out of her trance, Michiko nodded "Doomo arigatoo Bulma-san"  
  
Usagi turned to the rest of the Zsenshi "You all have a choice; you can either fight with us, or not. If you do, then I suggest that you train as hard as you can. Demo, if you do not wish to fight, then that is alright, we both understand."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Wouldn't want to miss it for the world!" exclaimed Krillen with a smile "Come on guys, let's go train" he finished while exiting the room with the rest of the Zsenshi.  
  
Usagi sighed for the third time that day "I guess it's settled. Demo I really wish all of you wouldn't"  
  
"Usagi, if there is one thing that men like, it's fighting. Especially these men" stated Bulma.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Ne, Bulma-san could you help us search for my senshi?"  
  
Bulma looked confused "Nani? How can I help?"   
  
"Ano, a lot has changed since I was last here...."  
  
"And you want me to show you around?" finished Bulma, Usagi nodded, "Then I would love to help you two!"  
  
*~*4 days later*~*  
  
(AN: remember, time runs slower out in space then it does in Chikyuu, that's why the youma hasn't shown up yet)  
  
A small group of people consisting of Usagi, Michiko, Bulma, and sometimes Goku, Gohan, and Trunks, spent the following days searching for the sailor senshi, with no luck. Michiko planned to soon leave to her kingdom to enlist the help of her niece and her own senshi.  
  
Usagi collapsed on the couch in the living room of the Son household after one long day of searching (^_^;;) She was beginning to think that they would never find them. The bond that she once shared with them was no use. Whenever she had reached out with it in an attempt to find them, she had been greeted with emptiness, and more loneliness than she ever had. She was beginning to believe that they were never going to find them. Perhaps they weren't reborn after all.  
  
She felt a slight pressure on her shoulder, and looked up to see Goku.  
  
"Hey, don't worry Usa, we're going to find them," he said with that goofy smile of his appearing across his face.  
  
Usagi felt herself smiling back. During the past few days, she had found herself drawn closer and closer to him. No matter how hard she had tried, she just couldn't resist feeling this way about him; she hadn't felt this way since Mamoru. True, she had feelings for him, but she was still unsure if she should go as far as saying that she loved him.  
  
"Arigato Goku." She said "You've said the same thing after everyday, and it replenishes my hope after everyday"   
  
Goku colored slightly "Doo Itashimashite, I'm just glad that I could make you happier"   
  
Goku had to admit to himself, his feelings for her had grown stronger after everyday. But then again, what man in his right mind wouldn't?! She was a Tenshi on Chikyuu, and she was staying with him! In his home!! But, there was always that nagging feeling in the corner of his mind, about how ChiChi would feel. Were his feelings, really something he should feel? Would Chichi disapprove of his feelings? ......He didn't know, and he didn't know how he could find out.   
  
"Ano Goku, I'm going to go and get some sleep. Bulma-san wants to set out early tomorrow" Usagi said, interrupting his thoughts.   
  
"H-hai Usa, oyasumi" he replied while watching her rise off the couch.  
  
"Oyasumi Goku" she responded   
  
Goku watch her leave up the stair to her room, and as soon as he was sure that she was out of hearing range, he collapsed on the couch with a sigh  
  
'Kami, if you only knew'  
  
*~* With Usagi *~*  
  
Usagi sat on her bed with a sigh as she brushed out her silver hair. These feelings that she had were confusing her. The ones she had for Goku were nothing like what she had for Mamoru. Her feelings were stronger. He made her laugh, and he had a childlike innocence that made him comfortable to be around....and most of all he made her happy. These were things that she never felt with Mamoru.  
  
Usagi shook her head as she pulled the covers around her. These emotions were going to have to wait, she had to concentrate on Chaos, and only Chaos.  
  
"Senshi, where are you?" she muttered as she drifted off the sleep.  
  
*~* Usa's dream *~*  
  
Usagi was in a beautiful dream. One she wished that she never could wake up from. She was with her friends, laughing and playing. Just like the old days, with no worries about fighting, the sailor senshi, or that blasted destiny of hers.  
  
"Usagi!" a voice called off in the distance  
  
Usagi looked up, and a smile spread across her face as she ran to the mysterious figure.  
  
*~* Real World *~*  
  
She had started to sleep walk during her dream, and she was currently outside after jumping down from her open window. She was slowly walking towards the forest, a blissful smile upon her face.  
  
*~* With Goku *~*  
  
Goku had fallen dead asleep on the couch. He had one long day of sparring with Vegita, Gohan and Trunks. They had to train hard, if what Usagi said was true, they needed all the training that they could get.  
  
*~* Goku's Dream *~*  
  
He found himself in the white world once again "What is with this place?" he asked out loud  
  
"Goku! do you have a problem with it?" a voice asked from behind  
  
Goku froze....that voice, it couldn't be...he slowly turned around  
  
"Chichi" he gasped  
  
*~* End *~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, for all the nice reviews, I'll go past my usual limit, just this once  
  
"Hai Goku, it's me" Chichi said with a sad smile  
  
"Is this for real?"  
  
"Well it is...demo it also isn't"  
  
"Nani?" Goku was totally confused  
  
Chichi sighed, sometimes he was so thick headed "This conversation is real, demo this is your dream"  
  
"My dream?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Soo ka?"  
  
"HAI!" she shouted, her patience finally giving way "Look Goku, I really don't have enough time, I just came to tell you that it's alright for you to love another woman, especially if it's Usagi"  
  
"Nani? how do you know Usagi?"  
  
"Goku, I really don't have the time!!"  
  
"Oh, gomen"  
  
"I just want you to know that I'm happy that you found someone else, and it's ok for you to feel that way. And about time too, my little Gohan can't live his entire life without a mother"  
  
"Gohan? M-mother??"  
  
"Hai Goku, mother. I just want you and Gohan to be happy"  
  
"Oh" he responded, scratching his head while thinking, this wall all too weird  
  
A light pink light suddenly surrounded her, and Goku could hear a light buzzing around coming from it. Chichi looked back up at him, seriousness in her eyes  
  
"Goku, you need to go check on Usagi, you need to wake up!"  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"Because, there's something happening! Now go!" she commanded   
  
The dream world slowly began to fade around Goku as he slowly woke up  
  
" Oh and Goku, I want you to know that I still love you, no matter what. Please, be happy"  
  
Goku smiled at his now gone wife "Ai shiteru Chichi. Arigato for telling me"  
  
"Sarabada"  
  
"Sarabada"  
  
*~* End *~*  
  
Goku slowly awoke as his dream ended.  
  
'was that for real?' he thought 'I should go check on Usagi, just in case'  
  
He proceeded to walk up the stairs to her bedroom. That's what he didn't like about not being able to feel her ki, he just couldn't make sure that she was where she was suppose to be by just feeling it.  
  
He reached her room, and he silently slid the door open to look inside. His eyes widened in shock when she wasn't in her bed.  
  
'Kuso! where is she?!' he frantically thought. His eyes searched the room, and landed on the curtains of the window, blowing gently in the breeze. Rushing to the window, he open the curtains to look outside.  
  
There he saw Usagi, slowly walking towards the forest.  
  
'Nani? what's she doing there?' he slowly jumped out the window, and landed on the ground with ease. He walked up behind Usagi, and was about to tap her on the shoulder, when he noticed the expression on her face.  
  
'She's sleep walking!'  
  
*~* Usagis Dream *~*  
  
She was still running towards the figure. She knew him somehow, demo who was it?  
  
She neared the figure, and still didn't know who it was, but before she knew it, she found herself kissing the man in front of her.  
  
She liked it. It felt so.....right  
  
*~* End *~*  
  
Goku found himself wondering what he should do about the sleeping woman. He couldn't wake her up, that was for sure. Maybe he should just pick her up and carry her back to her room.  
  
During his thinking, he failed to notice that Usagi was slowly walking away from him, and was now almost in the forest.  
  
He looked back up to see....nothing  
  
'Nani?' he looked to the side to see her, getting closer and closer to the forest.  
  
"Kuso" he swore out loud, he walked up once again to Usagi's side, and he took one more step than her, expecting to go further, but she stopped.  
  
He was now in front of her, and as he was about to move to the side, her hand grabbed the front of his shirt.  
  
"Oh great, now what am I going to do?" he muttered as he tried to pry the death grip off his shirt. The next thing he knew, he was pulled forward by a strength that he never knew she possessed, and their lips unexpectedly connected with each other.  
  
They kissed.  
  
*~*End chapter 9*~*  
  
*groan* that was soo bad! ugh, anyway doomo for all the reviews!! I really love them!! a lot of them make my day a whole lot happier than it was before!  
Anyway, the rule- 8+ reviews, or no more!   
  
So go!  
Review!  
Onegei?  
  
  



	13. *~*Keeping you from the truth*~*

*Readers see L-Angel backed up against a door, furiously typing on a laptop. Suddenly, the door starts shaking as someone on the other side repeatedly rams himself into it*  
  
Me: Ohayo minna-chan!   
  
*Hears a stream on curses coming from the other side*  
  
Me: hehee...you're all probably wondering who that is, ne? Well remember in a couple chapters ago, Duo was here, and how I pushed him through the portal thingy?  
  
*Readers nod*  
  
Me: Well, apparently I caused him some sort of harm, and he wanted to get his revenge.... So he told Wufei that I broke his Katana, and insulted Nakatu.  
  
Wufei: Baka Onna! Let me in! You dishonored Nakatu, and broke my favorite katana!  
  
Me: I did not! Who are you going to believe; Duo or me?  
  
Wufei: *silence* Well, you have a point, demo do you have proof?!  
  
Me: uhhh...Iie  
  
Wufei: then for now I will believe the braided-baka, now let me in!  
  
Me: Oh great... the day when he believes Duo, is the day that I'll trust my sister with a box of chocolates.  
  
Wufei: ONNA I SAID LET ME IN!  
  
Me: Iie!  
  
*Pounding continues on the door*  
  
Me: *sigh* well, it seems that I'm going to be stuck here for a while, using my brothers laptop...Enjoy this Chapter!  
  
Oh and Kei-chan- Doomo for bringing up a really good point in your review! I spent hours planning how to solve this little problem...and well I couldn't. So this is what I call butchering the original story line.  
  
Gomen to those who like the original story line  
  
AND I would like to recommend Keikan Yui (Kei-chan) story- To Live which is very well written, has a good story line (unlike mine which I kinda make up as I go along) it keeps the readers guessing on what going to happen (there's a word for that...isn't there? Ah yes, suspenseful!) And it is a Goku/Usa (Serena) pairing! WHOO HOO! In fact read any fan fiction that Kei-chan's written! They're all REALLY good! They (being the Fic's) put mine to shame.  
  
Ah well, on to the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon, or Gundam Wing... or DBZ ...kuso  
  
*~* Chapter 10 *~*  
  
  
Shocked was an understatement for what Goku was feeling at that moment. Basically anything would have been an understatement for what Goku was feeling. He stood there, his eyes wide with surprise as Usagi kissed him. Ok ok, so she was sleepwalking, but he couldn't help but imagine what would happen if she woke up...what would happen?  
  
'Well, she hate me forever, even thought it wasn't my fault' Iie, he didn't like that idea   
  
'Or she could continue kissing me' not likely   
  
'she could become hysterical and start screaming her head off ' that's probably it  
  
He turned his attention back to the woman in front of him. The more that he concentrated on the fact that she was there, kissing him, the hotter his lips felt, and he could feel that very warmth spreading though out his face, and the rest of his body.   
  
'Oh kami, what am I going to do?' he thought as he just stood there 'I wonder what it would be like to kiss her when she's awake...' his heart raced faster at the thought   
  
(heehee)  
  
*~* Usa's dream *~*  
  
Usagi reveled in the sensations that spread through her body. She was probably enjoying this more than she should, seeing as how this was only her dream. But she just couldn't help it!  
  
She separated her own lips from the mysterious man's, looking upwards to see who it was.  
  
A smile touched her lips as his identity was revealed to her.  
  
*~* End *~*  
  
The grip on his shirt loosened as Usagi pulled away from him. Goku looked at her questioningly as she stood there...she seemed deep in thought, but what did he know? She was asleep for Kami's sake!  
  
He watched as a smile formed on her lips.  
  
"Goku" she whispered loud enough so that his Sayian ears could catch it.  
  
'NANI?!?! Did she just say my name? Iie, it couldn't be, could it?' He didn't know what he should make out of anything that happened within the last few hours. This was just all so weird; first the dream, then finding Usagi out here, then she kissed him, and then just said his name! What did all of this mean? Was she dreaming about me?  
  
He looked at the sleepwalking woman in front of him and sighed as he unconsciously laid a hand on her shoulder. This didn't make any sense to him, plain and simple.  
  
(AN: I know it was pretty weird for her to be sleep walking, and for all of this to happen...demo I have my reasons! ^_~)  
  
Unknown to the distracted Goku, the contact from his hand with her shoulder caused Usagi to awaken suddenly, tearing her away from her perfect dream world.  
  
She blinked several times, clearing the remnants of sleep from her eyes. She didn't believe what she saw. Here she was, in the middle of the night, in some creepy forest, with...GOKU?!   
  
'This HAS to be a dream, why else would I be out here with him?' She sighed as she shook her head, what in Kami's name was she doing out here?  
  
Goku, who had just been deep in thought, jumped backwards in fright (can't imagine that, can you?) at the sound of her sigh.  
  
"U-usa??" he stuttered as he just stood there 'when did she wake up?!'  
  
"Hai, ossu Goku" she replied "Ano...what am I doing out here?"  
  
Kuso! What was he going to tell her?! That he had a dream that had his dead wife telling him that he could be with her? And then telling him that she was out here sleepwalking?! And while she was sleepwalking she kissed him?!! I don't think so.  
  
"Ano, you were sleep walking, and I found you out here" he replied. Well it wasn't a lie, only the half-truth.  
  
"Oh, demo what was I up to out here?"  
  
He turned beet red, lucky for him, it was the night and the moon was no longer there to shine it's light down on his crimson colored face.   
  
"N-nothing much" he lied  
  
Usagi frowned, "Iie, you're lying. What happened?"  
  
"N-nothing!"  
  
Usagi glared at him  
  
"I swear! Nothing happened!" he said, raising his hands in mock defense 'Nothing that you need to know about'  
  
Usagi continued to glare at him "I still don't believe you Goku, I know you're lying"  
  
The heat he felt on his face slowly intensify as she continued to glare at him "Usa, nothing happened" he stated as calmly as he could 'Gomen for lying to you, demo I think it's best that you didn't know'  
  
"Fine" she stated angrily "If you don't want to tell me, then you don't need to. Oyasumi Goku" and with that, she stormed back to the house, leaving a stunned Goku behind.  
  
'Oh Kami, what am I going to do? I made her mad at me'  
  
He stood there, pondering over how to make it up to Usagi. After several minutes, he made his way back inside the house to return to his sleep.  
  
(AN: Very unlike Usagi, I know)  
  
*~* Next Morning *~*  
  
Usagi awoke early the next morning. She felt bad about the way she had treated Goku the night before, but she really wanted to know what happened.   
  
She still remembered what had happened in the dream... the wonderful, magnificent dream. Iie, she wasn't mad at Goku anymore, she had just been upset. She still remembered the expression on his face when she left him, it was surprise and hurt all in one. It was odd that she would be sleepwalking 'I wonder what caused me to sleep walk, I've never done it before...'  
  
She glanced at the clock on the side of the room.  
  
'6:00, great...I guess I better go make breakfast' she thought as she dragged herself out of bed. Ever since she had started staying there, she had made it a habit to get up early to make Gohan and Goku breakfast. She didn't want to experience the whole burning food and ruined kitchen again after Gohan attempted to make breakfast.  
  
'Definitely not something I want to see again' she agreed as she made her way out of her room to the kitchen of the Son household.  
  
(AN: I have to give credit to my friend Kris-chan for this next part, this was inspired by one of your stories that you told at school, when I had trouble thinking of what I should have them do)  
  
A slight burning smell made it's way to her nose as she neared the kitchen.  
  
'Nani? What's that?' she thought as she entered the room. Upon the table, sat what appeared to be breakfast.  
  
There were three plates set upon the table, with what looked like slightly singed scrambled eggs, really dark brown toast, and what appeared to be bacon, almost burned to a crisp.   
  
She looked up from her position in the doorway, to see Goku hovering over the stove. Concentration set in his face, just like Gohan had been when he attempted to cook.  
  
'Guess Goku wasn't as bad as Gohan said he wa-"  
  
BOOM!  
  
'I guess spoke too soon' she thought as whatever Goku was cooking exploded right in front of him. Through the smoke, Usagi could see Goku standing there, with a stunned look on his face.  
  
The phrase 'Like father like son' came to mind as she witnessed Goku's cooking abilities. She started coughing from the gathering smoke.  
  
Goku snapped out of his daze when he heard someone coughing.  
  
"Oh! Ohayoo gozaimasu Usagi! I didn't know you were up yet"  
  
" Ohayoo gozaimasu *cough* Goku, I just *cough* woke up" she replied, still choking on the smoke.  
  
" Daijoubu ka?" he asked as he walked to her side  
  
"H-hai *cough* Daijoubu, it's just the smoke" she replied  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Ano, why are you cooking breakfast? You know that I like to cook for you guys"  
  
"Ne, I wanted to give you a break" he answered with a goofy grin 'and perhaps make you not angry at me anymore' he said to himself  
  
Usagi smiled "Doomo Goku, that's really sweet of you"  
  
"Doo Itashimashite" he replied, turning back to the stove to clean up whatever he had ruined by cooking.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Hai?" he asked not turning from his task  
  
"Gomen nasi for getting upset with you last night"   
  
" Doo Itashimashite Usagi" he said, smiling to himself " I understand why you got upset"  
  
Usagi's smile grew slightly "I'll go wake up Gohan" she said walking out of the kitchen. "Demo, I will find out what happened sometime" she called out as she disappeared behind the wall (there's no door to the kitchen)  
  
Once she had left, Goku stopped what he was doing and sighed 'At least she's not mad at me anymore' he thought as he leaned against the counter 'I wonder if she will ever find out' he brought his fingers to his lips   
  
'She may have been sleepwalking, demo it was still a nice kiss' he blushed slightly 'dame Goku, you're getting as bad as Yamcha'  
  
He could hear his son's voice from his bedroom "Usagi, was tousan cooking again?"  
  
He heard Usagi laughed lightly " Hai Gohan-chan, he was"  
  
Goku smiled, he liked having Usagi here, as did Gohan. It was a lot more fun with her around. Perhaps one day he could tell her how he felt...   
  
'Maybe I will' he thought as he glanced back at the counter 'Yeesh, what a mess, I better clean this up' he thought as he picked up a newly ruined pan 'another good reason why I'm glad Usa is here, she cuts down on having to buy new pans'  
  
After a few minutes, Usagi came in with a yawning, and still half asleep Gohan. (aww)  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu t-tousan" yawned Gohan as he sat himself down at the table beside Usagi "I'm surprised you didn't burn the house down this time"  
  
"Well, anything can happen I guess!" he laughed as he joined them to start eating.  
  
"I guess"  
  
*~* End Chapter 10 *~*  
  
Me: *sigh* I know, bad place to stop, demo I've come to my writing limit for each chapter.  
  
BAM!  
  
Wufei : Kuso! Onna let me in!  
  
Me: Oh...I forgot he was there *goes back to typing*  
  
Wufei: Onna I'm warning you!  
  
Me: *eyes still fixed on the screen* Iie! Not until you calm down!  
  
Wufei: Fine if you want it that way  
  
Me: uh huh  
  
THUNK!  
  
Me: Nani? *looks up from screen to the area above her head, to see a Katana Blade embedded into the door, stopping right above her head...L-Angel looks blankly at it until: *  
  
Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! You baka you could have killed me!  
  
Wufei: *trying to pull it out of the door* that was the point  
  
Me: *Throws open the door, sending Wufei sprawling across the floor* AND what is this?   
  
Wufei: My Katana baka onna  
  
Me: And what did you say that I supposedly did?  
  
Wufei: Insulted Nakatu and Broke my- oh  
  
Me: Exactly! Now, you owe me a new door!  
  
Wufei: I'm not paying for it  
  
Me: What do you mean?! You're the one that shoved your Katana through it!  
  
Wufei: Get Maxwell to pay for it, he's the one that started the whole thing  
  
Me: *Sighs* Whatever, as long as one of you pays. *Shoves Wufei out the door* Now go and sort this out with Duo, or else *Takes Katana out from door* you won't get this back  
  
Wufei: Injustice!  
  
Me: whatever *slams door in his face* baka...Kawaii baka, demo still a baka.  
  
Anyways, Thanks for all the reviews, and please keep them coming! Summer is almost here, which means that I can update more often! Sorry for such a bad chapter though, I promise to try harder...maybe.  
My Rule- 8+ reviews or no more!  
  
So go!  
Review!  
Onegai?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. *~* Discoveries on our day off *~*

Ossu minna-chan!! I really don't have anything to say this time, so read!  
  
Oh, and Kei-chan: it's the truth!! You're fic's are REALLY good!!  
=)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or DBZ....what? I don't! don't look at me like that! *glares at some unknown person*  
  
*~*Chapter 11*~*  
  
They ate in a comfortable silence through their meal. Well, if you can call Goku and Gohan's eating habits silent.  
  
Usagi finished her meal in a matter of minutes, and she had to admit, Goku's cooking wasn't really that bad, disregarding the fact that everything was burnt to some degree, the juice she drank was slightly bitter, and what was with those scrambled eggs?  
  
Anyways, that didn't matter, the fact that he made breakfast just for her was a good enough fact that she should enjoy it.  
  
As she rose to put away her dishes, the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Usagi chimed as she placed her dishes into the sink.  
  
*~*Phone Conversation *~*  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Ohayo Usagi!"  
  
"Ohayo Bluma! I was about to get ready to come over!"  
  
"Oh alright, I just wanted to warn you that Yamcha and Master Roschi are over here"  
  
"Oh, then does that mean...?"  
  
"Hai, she is"  
  
Usagi sighed, ever since the day of their arrival, Master Roschi and Yamcha did nothing but pester Michiko. She could hear her yelling off in a distance;  
  
"Iie! get away from me you Hentai's!!!"   
  
"Demo Michiko, we just want to-"  
  
"IIE!!!!!"  
  
Usagi knew that if it wasn't for Trunks, they'd be around her 24/7.  
  
"Ano..Usagi?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Gomen Bulma, I was just thinking."  
  
"It's alright, demo I don't know how she can deal with them!"  
  
"Hai, I agree. Demo I wonder why they only bother her!"  
  
"Ano...I don't know Usagi, I just think they're bored"  
  
Truth be told, Bulma did know why they left her alone. On the third day of their stay, Yamcha had began to drool over Usagi. Unfortunately, she had been busy working, so she wasn't there to keep him in line. When she did go to check up on the group, she found a slightly angry looking Goku, and a very ruffled looking Yamcha coming in from the backyard. She could only imagine what happened.  
  
"Hai, I think you may be right Bulma, demo I don't know how much more of it she can take. Her kindness has its limits if she's annoyed."  
  
"Hai, demo I wouldn't worry, Trunks has been helping her out"  
  
Usagi giggled "Hai I think you right. Oh! I better go get ready, see you in awhile Bulma!"   
  
"Ok, Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
*~*End*~*  
  
Usagi hung the phone back upon it's holder (I don't know what they're called!)  
  
"Who was that Usagi?" inquired Gohan who had just finished eating.  
  
"That was just Bulma warning me about Yamcha and Master Roschi"  
  
"Oh... Doushite?"  
  
She smiled at the young boy, he was like her when it came to things like this, naive.  
  
"It doesn't matter Gohan" she answered "Demo, I think it's time we get ready to go to Bulma's"  
  
"Ok!" he chimed as he raced to his room.  
  
Usagi turned to Goku as he finished his meal "So we leave in a couple minutes?"  
  
Goku nodded "Fine with me"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
*~*10 minutes later *~*  
  
They all stood outside, and waited as Goku called Nimbus. Usagi made sure to stand behind Goku this time. She had made that mistake twice, and after those times, she wasn't sure if she would regain her hearing.  
  
The little yellow cloud set itself down right in front of Usagi, and she sat herself down onto it. Nimbus took off, right after Goku and Gohan, flying right behind the two.  
  
Usagi sighed as she relaxed upon the cloud. She liked it here, in the new future. She had no more responsibilities of being queen, like it had been predicted. The only regret she had was ChibiUsa not being born, she would have never admitted it in the past, but she loved the little pink-haired brat. That would have been a shock to everyone had they known. but what surprised her the most, was that she didn't miss Mamoru at all, like she thought she would.  
  
She was pulled from her thoughts as the arrived at Capsule Corp. Usagi was surprised to see a very disgruntled Michiko, kicking the side of a tree.  
  
Usagi smiled as she jumped from the tiny cloud. "You know Michi, if you kick that tree any harder, you're going to uproot it. And I'm not Kidding!"  
  
Michiko turned in surprise at the sound of her voice. "Oh, Usagi it's you! You've finally arrived"  
  
"Hai, where's Bulma?"  
  
"I'm right here!" Chimed a cheery voice from the newly repaired entrance way.  
  
Usagi turned and smiled at the blue-haired woman carrying a baby in her arms "Ossu Bulma! ready to go?"  
  
"Hai, demo Usagi I was wondering.."  
  
"Saa?"  
  
"Well, after four long days of searching, do you just want to take it easy today?"  
  
"Nande? what do you mean?"  
  
"Ano, want to spent the day shopping?"  
  
Usagi's smile faded slightly "Demo Bulma, we need to search for my senshi"  
  
"I know, demo you could call this searching, just at the mall!"  
  
Her smile returned at her comment. Well, she could use the break, and she hadn't shopped for over 100 years "Alright, let's go shopping!"  
  
"Sugoi! do you want to come with us Goku? Gohan?"  
"Ne, sure Bulma!" said Goku with a goofy grin "We could use a day off, right musuko?"  
  
"Sure tousan!"  
  
"Great then it's settled! Trunks is coming with us too!"  
  
"Which one?" questioned Usagi  
  
"Both!"  
  
"Nani?! You mean I'm coming too??" asked a surprised Trunks who had been behind the entrance way.  
  
"Why of course! you wouldn't want to leave your dear old kaasan alone, would you?"  
  
"Demo, you've got them!" he exclaimed, motioning to the group surrounding the entrance  
  
Bulma glared at her future son.  
  
"D-demo kaasan!" he protested, not wanting to be dragged along on one of her shopping trips  
  
"Trunks.."  
  
A rather large sweat drop appeared behind his head as she continued to glare. "Fine! I'll go" he grumbled  
  
"Great! Now-"  
  
"Can we come too?" inquired two voices from behind Bulma  
  
They all turned to see Yamcha and Master Roschi.  
  
"Ano...Iie, I think we have enough people" Bulma answered as she glanced to her side at a reddening Michiko 'and I think it would be better on her health'  
  
"Demo Bulma-"  
  
"I said Iie!"  
  
"Fine, if you don't want us to come"  
  
"Alright, ja ne!" she called out as they all took off, cutting then off from saying anything else. Trunks with his kaasan and chibi self, Usagi and Michiko on Nimbus. (I'm not sure if they can both fit, but here they can)  
  
"Doomo Kami" breathed Michiko, which caused Usagi, Bulma and Trunks to laugh.  
  
*~* A few hours and many stores later *~* (I'm just being lazy ^_^;;)  
  
Goku sighed as he tried to balance the bags in his arms. He now regretted coming with them. This was so totally boring!  
  
"Not enjoying this either?" inquired Trunks from beside him. He had somehow stacked all the bags, and boxes so that they row reached above his head, obstructing his view.  
  
"Iie, not really"  
  
"Why don't they make Gohan carry as much?" he asked, motioning to the small boy who only had two bags and some candy.  
  
"They think he's too young and kawaii to carry a lot" (AN: Nah, that's just me)  
  
Trunks snorted "He's the strongest out of all of us! Just because he's kawaii he doesn't need to carry a lot?!"  
  
"That's right Trunks, jealous?" asked a voice   
  
Trunks had to move the bags and boxes somehow to see the person he was talking to...Michiko 'just great'  
  
"Ano...Iie, I'm not!" he answered as he dropped some boxes.  
  
Michiko laughed "Aww Trunks, you're kawaii when you're lying "  
  
Trunks smirked "Does that mean that I don't need to carry all of these?"  
  
"Iie! In fact, you can carry more!" she exclaimed as she placed more boxes on the growing pile in his arms.  
  
"Great, and not even a doomo"  
  
Michiko smiled as she leaned over next to his ear "Doomo Trunks" she whispered as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Then skipped off to the next store where Bulma and Usagi were.  
  
Trunks turned a beet red as he watched her leave. He turned to look at Goku, who had a large grin on his face.   
  
"Don't say anything" he muttered loud enough so that Goku could hear.  
  
Goku laughed as Trunks attempted to bury his head into the multitudes of bags in his arms.   
  
(AN: I have to give credit to Kris-chan again, who gave me another idea thorough her stories...and yes this is one of the only times I'll mention this relationship)  
  
*~*A Few hours and more stores later *~* (Laziness has become a part of me)  
  
The three women sighed as they collapsed into some chairs at a resturant. They had Goku use his instant transmission technique to go back to Capsule Corp. to drop off all their bags. They told Goku and the rest of them to stay there if they didn't want to eat lunch with them, but the doubted that they would pass up an opportunity to eat.  
  
" Arigato Bulma! I don't know how we can repay you!" exclaimed Usagi   
  
Bulma waved her hand, dismissing the thought "don't worry about it Usagi, I can afford it. It's been a long time since I've shopped this much with anyone else! It was fun!" she exclaimed, trying to calm down a crying chibi Trunks.  
  
The waiter walked up to their table, interrupting their conversation "Hello ladies, are you ready to order?" he asked   
  
Usagi looked up and was surprised at who she saw.  
  
Motoki  
  
"Hai, we are!" exclaimed Bulma as she started to list what they wanted, oblivious to Usagi's stares.  
  
By the time she was done, his eyes were wide "Excuse me for asking, demo do you plan to eat this all yourselves?"  
  
Bulma smiled at the young man, if he only knew about Sayins "Iie, others are joining us"  
  
His eyes slowly went back to normal as he smiled "Alright then, you're food will be here soon!" he stated as he walked back to the kitchen.  
  
His eyes ran across the other two seated at the table, and stopped at Usagi. recognition flashed through his eyes, but he shook it off and continued walking to the kitchen.  
  
Bulma turned back to see both of her shopping partners staring at the place where the young waiter had disappeared.  
  
"Ano, minna Daijoubu ka?"  
  
Both sailor senshi snapped out of their shock "D-daijoubu" they chorused  
  
"Do you know who that was?"  
  
Usagi nodded "H-hai, at least, I think I do"  
  
They were interrupted by as voice coming from the kitchen  
  
"How do you expect me to make that much?! I'm the only cook on duty right now!!"  
  
"Well, do you want me to tell them?"  
  
"Iie, I'll do it myself!"  
  
The three women watched as someone walked out of the double doors leading to the kitchen.  
  
Usagi gasped at who she saw  
  
"Makoto" she whispered to herself.  
  
*~*End Chapter 11 *~*  
  
Well that's it for now!! I know it's a bad place to stop, Oh well. I don't really have much to say, although I have to make one comment. When I say 8+ reviews, it seems to be the only amount that I receive (8) demo I'm not complaining, I just think it's weird  
  
Anyways, 8+ reviews, or no more!  
  
So go!  
Review!  
Ongei?   
  



	15. *~*An afternoon to remember*~*

*Readers see L-Angel running down the halls of a concrete building*  
  
Me: *Pant* Ossu *Pant* Minna-chan  
  
*Enters a room full of computers, and she comes to a complete stop. After looking around the room, she collapses onto the ground in a sitting position*  
  
Me: *Pant* Man, am I *Pant* outta shape!  
  
*Hears a click of a gun behind her*  
  
"Omae o korosu"  
  
*L-angel tilts her head backwards to see...*  
  
Me: Hiiro!! What are you doing here?  
  
Hiiro: ... You're late  
  
Me: Oh. Gomen, I didn't mean to take so long in getting this out. I was busy with school and Grad ceremony stuff. Now put down the gun.  
  
Hirro: Hnn  
  
Me: Kuso Hirro! If you don't put down the gun, the nice readers won't get the next chapter! *Holds up disk*  
  
*Hiiro puts away the gun*   
  
Hirro: Hnn  
  
Me: Whatever *walks over to computer and inserts disk. After a few minutes of typing, the computer starts to glow really brightly*  
  
Me: Ooh pretty. Although this can't be good...  
  
*Computer blows up*  
  
Me: Nande Kuso!  
  
Hirro: Omae o korosu.  
  
Me: Oh no. *Looks at Hirro's gun* Ano Hirro, there's a chance the chapter was uploaded.  
  
Hirro: ...  
Me: *quickly runs to another computer and starts typing* Ah hah! See?! There read it for yourself! It's there.  
  
*Hirro walks over to the computer and starts reading*  
  
Kei-chan: ^_^'' Truthfully, I didn't know most of the original Jap. names of the characters to begin with, doomo for telling me. Demo, I think I should just stick with the dub names I've already used for now. Perhaps when I revise this fic, I'll change them!  
=)   
  
Rita: Doomo for saying that you like my character. Made me feel a whole lot better!   
Maybe in the end I will show the relationship more, demo I'm mainly concentrating on Usa/Goku.  
=)  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Sailor moon, Gundam Wing, or DBZ.... awww geez...  
  
*~*Chapter 12 *~*  
  
Usagi could feel the tears gathering in her eyes as she saw her beloved friend approach the table; she had finally found one of her senshi, at last.  
  
Makoto walked towards the table, a fake smile plastered onto her face. Iie, she wasn't mad, she was just worn out. During the last couple of weeks, she had been experiencing these strange dreams...they felt so real, whenever she had them, and the fact was; they were creeping her out. Right now, she really wasn't in the mood to cook that much food, all on her own, unless they were willing to wait a long time.   
  
As she neared the table, her eyes scanned the occupants of it. She recognized the Blue-haired woman... 'What was her name? Ah yes, Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp. I've seen her here before'  
  
Her eyes went to the next person seated at the table; She felt as if she knew the woman...but she just could place her finger on it. 'My, I've never seen gold, silver, and black hair before. How odd'  
  
She only glanced at the last person seated at the table as she turned her attention to Bulma.  
  
"Ohayo, I'm Makoto, the chef and owner of this restaurant." She started while bowing respectively "I'm afraid that I'm unable to cook all the food that you have ordered today. You see, both of my assistant chef's have called in late today, and won't be arriving until later."  
  
"Oh I see" answered Bulma  
  
"Hai, demo if you wish to wait longer, I may be able to cook all that you have ordered."  
  
Bulma looked over at Usagi and Michiko, to find that both their eyes were fixed completely on the young woman.  
  
'Do they know her?'  
  
She turned back to Makoto "We'll wait, we're still expecting some friends to join us later"  
  
Makoto nodded "Hai, as you wish" she said as she turned to walk back to the kitchen. As she turned, her eyes landed on to the last person seated at the table.  
  
*~* Flashback*~*  
  
"Oooh Mako-chan! You're such a good cook!" Usagi squealed as she walked down the street with Makoto.  
  
"Doomo Usagi, demo anyone can cook. I only do it so that people can see the softer side of me"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Hai, it's true! Anyone can cook just as well as I can! You just say that because you can't even boil and water!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Gomen Usa, demo it's true!"  
  
"Hai, I know, demo I just love your cookies!"  
  
Makoto laughed  
  
(I know; this isn't how it went, Oh well!)  
  
*~* End flashback*~*  
  
Bulma watched as the young chef stopped in her tracks as her gaze fell upon Usagi. She could see her swaying slightly as she just stood there, in some sort of trance. 'What is she doing?'  
  
Makoto's vision cleared as the old memory left her mind.   
  
'What was that?!' she wondered as she brought a hand to her head. 'Who was that girl? She looks just like that woman over there, except she had blond hair' She felt the strength in her legs leaving her, as she collapsed onto the restaurant floor. It was just like her dreams, except this time, she wasn't asleep.  
  
Bulma was instantly at her side, with Usagi and Michiko not far behind.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" she asked worriedly as she placed a hand onto her shoulder.  
  
"H-hai Daijoubu" Makoto answered shakily, slowly picking herself off the ground.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai" she answered with a smile "Arigato for your concern, demo I'll be fine. I just felt a little dizzy"  
  
Bulma looked at her with uncertainty "Alright, demo take your time while cooking. Wouldn't want a great chef like you to get sick!"  
  
Makoto giggled slightly "Doomo. Ano, I better get cooking then if you want all that food!"   
  
Bluma nodded as she seated herself back at their table, followed in turn by Michiko.  
  
Usagi too had started walking back to her table when she had suddenly felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face Makoto.  
  
"Ano...Gomen, demo have we met before?"  
  
Usagi smiled and shrugged "Perhaps we met a long time ago"  
  
Makoto nodded and smiled "Perhaps" she replied as she turned to go back to the kitchen.   
  
Truthfully, the answer she received had put more questions into her mind, and had made her even more confused. She glanced backwards to see the silver-haired woman seated back at the table. 'I have a feeling that we're going to meet again, and under different circumstances. I wonder who she is...'  
  
Usagi smiled as she sat back down at the table.   
  
"Do you know who that was?" questioned Bulma, curiosity shining in her eyes.  
  
"Hai Bulma, it's Jupiter"  
  
"Your senshi? Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai, I'm positive. Demo, I'm note sure if I want to awaken her powers once again"  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"Because she's living her dream in this life"  
  
"Nande? What do you mean?"  
  
Usagi sighed as old memories resurfaced "In her last life, her dream was to start a restaurant of her own, and cook all the food, just so that she could make people happy. Demo, the duties of being a sailor senshi stopped her dream from coming true. All the senshi's duties stopped all of us from doing what we wanted." She explained, tears forming in her eyes "Her dream has finally come true, and I don't want to take that away"  
  
"Demo Usagi, you said yourself that you needed all the help that you guys could get"  
  
"Hai, I did..." she replied wiping away her tears with the back of her hand "I need to think about this"  
  
Bulma nodded in understanding, and was about to reply when she noticed something appearing beside their table. 'Oh! They've finally arrived'  
  
They all watched as Goku, Gohan, and Trunks appeared with....Vegita?!   
  
'What's he doing here?!' thought Bulma  
  
"Ossu minna!" greeted Goku with a grin "I'm hungry! Can we eat?" he exclaimed while looking down at the table. What greeted his sight, and hungry stomach was an empty table "Aww man, don't tell me that you already ate all the food!" he groaned, his smile leaving his face  
  
The three women burst into a fit of giggles as they heard Goku's complaint.  
  
"Iie Goku, the food hasn't even arrived yet!" answered Usagi through her giggling  
  
His smile lit his face once again when he heard Usagi's answer "Oh ok!" he exclaimed while taking a seat next to her, followed by Gohan and Trunks.  
  
Vegita was left standing when he realized there weren't ant more chairs. He turned to Bulma "Onna, where's my chair?"  
  
Bulma shrugged "Well we didn't know that you were coming! Go get your own chair"   
  
Vegita grunted as she grabbed a chair from another table, and seated himself beside her "Onna, you should never leave a hungry Sayain at home"  
  
"Is that why you're here?"  
  
Vegita grunted again, which Bulma took as a hai "Then why didn't you just cook your own food?"  
  
"Onna, you know that the ooji no Sayains never cooks his own food"  
  
'Or it could be that he doesn't know how to cook his own food' "Fine whatever Vegita" Bulma sighed as she turned to talk to everyone else.  
  
*~* Several hours later *~* (Lot's of food, so it takes longer to cook)   
  
Everyone sat back in their chairs, all full from eating so much food.   
  
"That was great!" exclaimed Gohan while rubbing his stomach "Demo why did it take so long for all the food to get here?"  
  
"Because there's only one cook!" exclaimed Usagi. She may be an immortal, and not have to eat, but every time she looked at the 25-30 plates stacked upon the table, she felt sick.   
  
"Only one person cooked that much?! Wow, that's impressive"   
  
Usagi giggled "Hai it is" 'Her cooking still tastes the same' she thought with a smile  
  
Motoki walked up to their table; bill in hand "Gomen, demo we're going to have to close the restaurant for a couple hours to give out chef a break"   
  
(No wonder, sheesh! If I had to cook that much on my own, I'd faint!)  
  
"Hai we understand" answered Bulma while taking the bill  
  
"Demo Bulma!" protested Michiko "You've already paid for all of our-"  
  
Bulma waved her hand, dismissing the thought "Don't worry about it, I can afford it!" she said, interrupting Micihiko  
  
Micihko frowned as she turned to Usagi. She found her expression fixed in deep concentration.  
  
*~* Telepathic conversation*~*   
  
'Have you decided yet Usa?'  
  
'Iie I haven't...what do you think I should do?'  
  
'Iie Usagi, you have to decide on your own. She is your senshi'   
  
'Demo I don't want to take away her dream!'  
  
Michiko sighed 'Usagi, you need to learn that sacrifices must be made to protect everyone that we love.'  
  
'Hai, I know'  
  
*~* End *~*  
  
Usagi looked up to face Michiko, and with a small frown set on her face, she nodded.  
  
A sad smile found its way upon Michiko's face as she returned the gesture and stood up.  
  
"I think it's time we leave" she stated  
  
Everyone chorused in agreement, as they all made their way out the door. Once outside, Usagi turned to face everyone  
  
"I wish to stay here for awhile, if none of you mind"  
  
"Demo, why Usa?" question Gohan  
  
"There's something I need to do" she answered while turning away from the group "I'll be back at Capsule Corp later!"  
  
"Demo Usa, are you going to be alright on your own?"  
  
Usagi stopped and turned around "Hai Goku, I'll be fine" she replied with a small smile. She turned away from the group and started walking away "I'll see you later!" she called out while giving a small wave with her hand.  
  
The small group watched her leave, most of them having no clue what she was up to.   
  
"Ano...I think it's time we left" said Bulma, breaking the silence. Everone nodded and turned to Goku, who in turn looked at them blankly.  
  
"Nande?" he asked confused at why they were looking at him.  
  
"Tousan, your instant transmission"  
  
Goku laughed while putting a hand behind his head "Oh right, I forgot about that!"  
  
*~* With Usagi *~*  
  
Usagi could feel her senshi's energy, and she was currently following it towards a small park.  
  
'What a beautiful place' she thought as she looked around at the lush green trees and the flowers that surrounded the area. 'Just like the old days'  
  
She soon found herself in a secluded part of the park, with a lone bench facing towards a valley of some sort. There she had found Makoto, eating a rather large lunch on her own, seated on the bench.  
  
Usagi hid herself behind a tree 'How am I going to do this?' she wondered. She turned her attention back to Makoto when she heard her sigh.  
  
"I hope I never have to make that much food again on my own" she muttered to herself "I need to remember to yell at those two for not showing up!"  
  
*~*Somewhere else *~*  
  
"I've found her" a voice murmured to itself "It's time I complete my mission for Master"  
  
*~* Back with Usagi and Makoto *~*  
  
Usagi smiled to herself as she heard Makoto's musings 'She hasn't changed at all. She's still a kind person and great cook, with a short temper'  
  
She was about to step out from behind the tree, when a wicked laughter sounded though out the park. Usagi shivered, 'there's evil here'  
  
A black portal appeared in front of Makoto. "Nande kuso! What is that?!" she cried out while standing up from the bench. She could hear a hiss coming from inside, and before she knew it, she had been pinned to the ground.  
  
She screamed.  
  
"Don't bother screaming" a voice hissed in her ear "No one will hear you"  
  
"W-what do you want?!" she stuttered while struggling. She couldn't open her eyes, she was too afraid to. 'Kami this thing stinks!' she thought as a fowl smell drifted to her nose.  
  
"All I want is your star seed"  
  
Makoto's eyes shot right open. 'My star seed? Why does that sound so familiar?'  
  
"Whatever this star seed thing is, I don't have it"  
  
"Oh but you do. Yours is one of the most sought after"  
  
"Nani?" she turned her head to look at whatever had her pinned down, and she recoiled in disgust at the creature in front of her. It was some sort of twisted creature, with greenish blue skin. Its eyes were deep in its sockets, and its mouth had cruel looking teeth sticking out from its pale purple lips. It was definitely something you didn't want to see everyday.  
  
Makoto didn't know what to do. She was terrified. She closed her eyes, and did what anyone else would have done. Gathering all the strength that she had, she lifted her legs, or more like her knees, and kicked the creature as hard as she could.  
  
It was definitely not prepared for that, and its grip on her arms loosened. Now was her chance. Forming a fist with her hand, she punched the thing in the gut, sending it flying into a near by tree.   
  
Makoto stood up quickly. She had surprised herself; she didn't know that she possessed so much strength.  
  
Usagi had watched the whole thing in shock. She couldn't henshin, if she did, Chaos would have sensed her and Chikyuu would be doomed. She watched as Makoto sent the Youma into the tree. She had no choice now; it had to be done.  
  
Makoto was wondering what she should do next. 'You should run!' her mind cried out at her, and she would have. But if she just left this thing alone, others could be hurt.  
  
"Oi! Mako-chan!" a voice called out from behind her  
  
'Mako-chan?' thought Makoto 'no one has called me that except Motoki' she spun around to see the woman from earlier beside a tree.  
  
"Here, catch!" she called out as she threw something towards her.  
  
Makoto caught it with ease, and as she looked at the object in her hand she felt that she knew what it was. Different words and phrases drifted through her mind as she studied the small item.  
  
She looked back up to see the silver-haired woman standing there with a sad smile upon her face.  
  
"Ugh, I'm going to get your star seed brat!" the youma cried from behind.  
  
Makoto spun around to see that the creature was now standing up, supporting itself by the tree.  
  
"I don't think so!" Makoto cried as she held up her henshin stick   
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!"   
  
*~*End Chapter 12 *~*  
  
Hirro: ...What the heck was that?  
  
Me: What?  
*Hirro motions to the screen of the computer*  
  
Me: Oh, well it's the chapter that I wrote!  
  
Hirro: *snort* some chapter  
  
Me: Hey! Let's see you do any better!  
  
*Hirro sits down at the computer and starts typing. A few minutes later he's done. *  
  
Hirro: there, read.  
  
*L-Angel reads what he's written*  
  
Me: Hey that's really good!  
  
*Hirro smirks*  
  
Me: Ok ok so you can write better than me, don't brag about it.  
  
*Computer starts glowing again*  
  
Me: Oh no. Take cover!  
  
*Computer explodes in Hiiro's face*  
  
Hirro: Omae o korosu  
  
Me: Ehehee...Bai bai! *Runs out the door* Oh and Hirro! Tell Wufei or Duo that they still owe me for the door!  
  
Hiiro: Hnn... Omae o korosu!  
  
Me: Yea, if you can catch me!  
  
Anways, I hope you liked this chapter(Although personally it was really boring...Could have used more action, but then again, I'm not much of a action writer, am I?)  
Gomen for taking so long to get it out! I've been very busy, and with exams coming up next week I'm going to be even busier! My excuse for last week was that I had grad (isn't that stupid? Grad before exams?! Sheesh...Oh well, it's only Jr. High) Anyways, the next chapter might take awhile to get out, so be patient! Oh and thanks to all the reviewers!!! The only 8 review chain has been broken!! So keep those reviews coming. Perhaps if I get enough, I'll take some time and write up the next chapter.   
My rule: 8+ reviews or no more!  
  
So go!  
Review!  
Onegai?  
  
  



	16. *~*Memories of Jupiter*~*

*Blink blink* Sugoi! I never expected reviews to come in so fast!! You wouldn't believe how surprised I was when I woke up this morning to see everyone's reviews! hehee, anyways, after 2 long days of studying, I decided to take a break. So here's the next chapter. Also I would like to mention that Usagi is still Cosmos, even though she's awakened the other senshi's powers.  
  
Kei-chan: Well I enjoy responding to reviews that really catch my attention, and yours do! You write the longest reviews I've ever gotten! It's not a bad thing; I rather enjoy reading long reviews after seeing one-word reviews...which are still good too! And also, I've had read a couple of the Sailor Moon manga, problem is that I only read them last time I stayed in Hong Kong (about 4 years ago), I haven't been there since...ugh, that sucks...I miss it...Oh well!   
=)  
  
Silverwing: Ahhh don't hate me! *cowers* hee hee clffies are always fun =)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or DBZ, and if you want to sue me, then you're going to have to find me first! *Runs away*  
  
*~* Chapter 13 *~*  
  
Michiko, Goku and Bulma lounged around the Capsule Corp sitting room having nothing to do.  
  
Once they had teleported themselves back, Vegita instantly went back to the gravity room to train, and Trunks with him. Krillen, who had been waiting for them, was outside with Gohan sparring. It was a good day, so far.  
  
Bulma sighed as she sat back in her chair with a now sleeping chibi Trunks in her arms "I haven't shopped like that since...Ano...when I was a young girl!"  
  
Michiko laughed, "I've never shopped like that in all my life!"   
  
"Really, I don't know how women can stand shopping so long" groaned Goku "And I only think you bring men along to hold your bags"  
  
Bulma snickered, "You're exactly right Goku!"  
  
Goku groaned again, he didn't expect her to actually agree.  
  
"So tell me Michi, was Usagi a big shopper when she was younger?" Bulma asked  
  
Michiko leaned back in her chair and rested her head against the back as she began to think "Ano, let me just say this. She spent all her hard earned money within seconds after receiving it. She was a very impulsive shopper"  
  
"Soo ka?"   
  
Michiko giggled "Hai. And whenever there was something she could get herself, she'd always go to one of her friends, especially Mamoru"  
  
"Mamoru?" asked Goku. 'Who is Mamoru?'  
  
Michiko's eyes flew open, and she inwardly winced. 'Kuso, I was careless again! I let something slip that I wasn't suppose to' (They didn't know about Mamoru, only Endymion)   
  
"H-hai, Mamoru, an old friend of Usa's" Michiko covered  
  
"Oh" Goku knew that there was more to this Mamoru character, but he didn't pursue the subject. 'If they don't want to tell, then I shouldn't ask'  
  
"Hai. Demo, now; Usagi's become more mature. She isn't what she used to be when it comes to things like shopping. Unlike today, she reminded me so much of her old self, some 100 odd years ago."  
  
Bulma laughed again "You sound like an elderly person reflecting on her life"  
  
"Saa, I guess I do. Demo, remember; I am a lot older than both of you" Michiko responded while resting her head against the back of the chair and closing her eyes again.   
  
"Hai, I guess you're right!" giggled Bulma as she turned to Goku  
  
"So Goku how do you-" Michiko drowned out Bulma's talking as she let herself rest. She was really tired from a busy day like that. Never in her life had she gone shopping like that. She had never even heard of shopping until she was reborn on Chikyuu. In her last life, all her clothes had been provided to her, or given to her by her mother. She rather enjoyed this shopping.  
  
'I like life here in general' she thought as she drifted further into her thoughts. Suddenly, Michiko felt something at the back of her mind...she wasn't sure what it was, but it didn't feel...  
  
Michiko gasped as she sat upright in her chair. Her fingernails dug into the sides of the chair as the pain in her head increased, her breathing was labored, and she couldn't see straight. There was something definitely wrong, and it could only do with one thing:  
  
Chaos. Or at least one of its minions.   
  
"Michiko! Daijoubu ka?!" Bulma frantically asked from her side  
  
Michiko glanced to her side, "H-hai, d-daijoubu" she managed to say through her clenched teeth. Michiko closed her eyes in concentration; she needed to tell them what was wrong. Her breathing slowed, and the pain she felt slowly subsided. She breathed a sigh of relief. Then she noticed it for the first time, the powers of Jupiter. She knew that because she had a small amount of it's powers inside herself, and she also knew something else...  
  
She opened her eyes, and turned to look at Goku.  
  
"You need to find Usagi "  
  
*~* With Usagi and Makoto *~*  
  
  
The youma snarled at Super Sailor Jupiter   
  
'How is this possible? She shouldn't have been able to regain her powers unless...' the youma glanced behind Jupiter, to find nothing.  
  
"Looking for something?" asked Super Sailor Jupiter. Personally, she didn't have a clue what was going on herself. This felt so familiar to her...but she didn't why it did.   
  
(AN: Ugh from now on I'm calling her just Jupiter)  
  
The youma pulled its lips back into a malicious smile "Iie, I'm not. Just your Star seed!" it cried as it launched an attack at her.  
  
Jupiter's eyes widened in surprise as the attack came closer and closer to her. She dove to the side, barely missing it.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" she mocked as she picked herself off the ground. 'What am I doing?! How am I suppose to kill this thing?'   
  
'Just use your powers'  
  
'Nani? Who said that?'  
  
'Just search inside your heart, and you will find the answer. I know you can do it Jupiter'  
  
'Search inside my heart?'  
  
"I'm going to get your star seed and you can't stop me! Even as Sailor Jupiter" hissed the youma as it tried another attack.  
  
This time, it hit Jupiter, and sent her flying into a nearby tree. Her back hit it with a 'thump' and she roughly fell to the ground. She shook her head, clearing it from the shock, as she stood right back up with some difficulty.   
  
"That's it! I've had enough of you!" she cried while pointing a finger at the youma.  
  
"JUPITER!"  
  
The youma backed away in fear as it realized the attack she was going to make.  
  
"OAK!"  
  
It started to run, it's powers were no match for Super Sailor Jupiter. 'Curse those baka sailor senshi! Her star seed would have been a lot easier to get her if she hadn't regained her powers.' It ran faster trying to get away.  
  
"EVOLUTION!"  
  
Too late. The attack hit the youma in the back as it tried to make its escape. It screamed in pain as it felt the electricity running through its system. It turned to Jupiter as it felt its life slipping away.  
  
"My master will get you yet!" it screamed at her as it slowly disappeared. Soon, there was nothing left of the youma, not even any dust.  
  
(An: I know that the senshi attacks don't usually kill the youma's on the first try or at all, except for sailor moon)  
  
Jupiter stood there in shock as she watched the youma disappear. 'Did I do that? And what did it mean by its master would get me?'  
  
She shook her head; this was all too confusing to her. And why was she able to do this?  
  
'You need to remember'  
  
'Remember? What do you mean? Who are you?'  
  
'All in due time, demo you need to remember the past'  
  
'What do you-' she was cut off as a sharp pain in her head over took her. Her hands instantly went to her head, and she fell to the ground on to her knees.  
  
"W-what's happening to me?!" she cried as she squeezed her eyes shut.   
  
Memories of a past life flooded her senses as she sat there on the ground.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Aren't you afraid of me Usagi? After all you've heard about me?  
  
"Iie I'm not. Why should I be?"  
  
*Flash*  
  
"He looks like my old sempei."  
  
"They all look like your old sempei" a voice laughed  
  
*Flash*  
  
"I'm sailor Jupiter!"  
  
*Flash*  
  
"In the name of Venus!"  
  
"Mercury!"  
  
"Mars!"  
  
"Jupiter!"  
  
"And the Moon!"  
  
"We will punish you!"  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Give me your pure heart!"  
  
*Flash*  
  
" Sailor Neptune!"  
  
"Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"Sailor Pluto!"  
  
"Sailor Saturn!"   
  
"Sailor ChibiMoon!"  
  
*Flash*   
  
"Show me your dream!"  
  
*Flash*  
  
"You can defeat Galaxia, I know you can! I believe in you Usagi"  
  
(An: I know these aren't in order, but oh well, you know what's going on)  
  
Usagi winced as she watched Jupiter fall to the ground. She knew what was happening, she had been the one that had triggered the old memories in Makoto's mind. She could only imagine the pain she was going through, but it was necessary. As much as Usagi hated it, it needed to be done in order for Makoto to understand why she did it.   
  
Makoto looked up as the pain subsided in her body. 'I remember' she thought as she slowly got up 'I remember the past. I remember what happened, even...'   
  
She felt dizzy, and her body began to sway as she stood there. These events took a lot of energy out of her, and she didn't think that she could stand much longer. And she didn't, Makoto felt her fuku disappearing from around her as she fell back to the ground, expecting to hit the cold hard ground, but she didn't.   
  
'Nani?' Makoto thought as she wearily looked up. A small smile found a way onto her lips when she realized who had caught her.   
  
"Usa?"  
  
"Hai, it's me. I'm glad I've found you Mako-chan" Usagi said with a sad smile  
  
"Me too. It's good to see you..." she replied before she lost consciousness.   
  
The smile on Usagi's face faded as she watched her friend sleep. So she had done it, now what? What was she suppose to do? Force her friend to fight? Iie, she couldn't do that. She would give Makoto would have a choice, and if she was really the same person that she was in her last life, then she knew what her answer would be, as it would be with the rest of the scouts if she ever found them. Perhaps for once, they wouldn't stay by her side...that's what she really wanted...  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Nani?" Usagi said as she was pulled from her thoughts. She looked behind her. "Goku! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ano...Michiko told me that you might need some help... Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Hai, daijoubu. Demo, how did you find me? I know you can't sense my ki..."  
  
"Ne, Michiko showed me your ki..."  
  
"Showed you?"  
  
"H-hai, or that's how I could explain it. She said that for this one time, I could feel your ki because of something she did..." Goku scratched his head; this was hard to explain "Ahh.... I don't know!"  
  
Usagi giggled, "It's alright Goku, I know what she means"  
  
(AN: I sure don't...I didn't know how I could explain it, I'm just as clueless as Goku! ^_^;; and I wrote it!)  
  
Goku grinned sheepishly "Gomen Usa"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not being able to explain it to you"  
  
Usagi shook her head as she smiled, "Don't worry about it, I understand why."  
  
Goku nodded "Saa...Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the sleeping Makoto.  
  
Usagi looked down, 'Oh Makoto! I completely forgot that she was here!' she thought as she glanced at Goku from the corner of her eye 'and I must like him more than I thought To forget about Mako-chan like that!'  
  
"One of my senshi"   
  
"Soo ka?"  
  
"Hai, she's Jupiter"  
  
"Sugoi" Goku breathed "So that's what you were up to before"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Demo, why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Usagi shrugged "I don't really know myself. I felt that this was something I needed to do on my own."  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
"Ano... could you help me bring her to Capsule Corp? I don't think I can bring her there myself"  
  
Goku laughed "Yeah sure! That's what I'm here for!" he replied as he put a hand on her shoulder. Putting two fingers on his head, he concentrated on Bulma's ki, and teleported themselves to Capsule Corp.  
  
*~* Somewhere dark and scary *~*  
  
"Mamoru!" Chaos roared from its throne.  
  
"Hai Master Chaos?" he asked while bowing  
  
"You have failed to get Jupiter's star seed" Chaos seethed "What did I tell you before about failing your mission?"  
  
"That I would be punished. Demo master, Jupiter somehow revived her powers"  
  
"I know that" Chaos snapped "Do you know how?"  
  
"Iie, I do not"  
  
"Then find out!" she cried while rising from the throne "Mamoru, you are my most faithful of servants, which is why you are my most favorite. Demo, DO NOT expect me to be so lenient on you in the future. Find out how Jupiter regained her powers, along with the other senshi. Get their star seeds like I originally ordered you to do. You have a week to find the rest of them"  
  
"Hai master. As you wish" Mamoru replied while bowing once more "I will do as you command" he said as he left.  
  
Mamoru walked down the dark corridors of Chaos's palace. 'How was it possible that Jupiter regained her powers? Could it be those cursed cats again? Perhaps...or maybe it was...' a bitter smile formed onto his lips.  
  
"Serenity"   
  
*~*End Chapter 13 *~*  
  
Uhh yeah...not the best writing, but it's going to have to do for the next couple of weeks until I finish my exams...unless I get lots and lots of reviews!!  
*Hint hint*  
heehee, I'd also like to tell you that for the next couple of chapters, there won't be very much romance, I'll try to fit it in some places, demo I'm mainly concentrating on Usagi finding the rest of the senshi. Because of this, I'm going to tell you (just because I feel like it) that I have something special planned after all the senshi are found.... Demo I'm not going to tell you what it is!! Ah well its not really that special, but it's special enough.  
If you want to know then review!  
  
So go!  
Review!  
Onegai?  
  
  



	17. *~*Goodbye and Hello*~*

Me: *waves* Ossu minna-san! As you have probably noticed, in every other chapter, I have a guest with me, and today, it's Trowa!  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Me: Uhh...yea, so how are you?  
  
Trowa: ... fine *Takes out book*  
  
Me: Uh huh...whatcha reading?  
  
Trowa: something  
  
Me: is it interesting?  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Me: I'll take that as a yes...^_^'  
  
Anyways, here's the next chapter! Exams are done, so I thought I'd take the time to post this. And I know that the title of this chapter is wierd, demo I couldn't think of anything else  
  
(These comments are meant from reviews I received for the last actual chapter)   
  
Luna the Lune: Uhh yea... Arigato, I think ^_^  
  
Kei-chan: heehee SSJ....*starts laughing hysterically* *cough cough* ahem, sorry, well don't worry about the romance, there will be lots of it later! *hint hint* =)  
  
Galaxyz: Doomo for understanding the stress of exams ^^'  
  
Hayly- Doomo for the compliment, demo I think that if you really want to post a fic, then go right ahead! I was like you, too scared to try posting anything until I realized something, no one knows who I really am!! ^_^  
  
The hero- Arigato, I loved reading your review!! =)  
  
And I received this email, saying something about how I suck because I'm bashing Mamoru...Ano...you don't consider this bashing, do you? And as for my feelings towards his character; truthfully I don't like him, but I don't hate him either, I'm undecided, demo, sometimes I can't help it if the part calls for it! =P   
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill; I don't own Sailor moon, GW, or DBZ  
  
*~*Chapter 14 *~*  
  
So, had his precious Serenity found her way onto Chikyuu without him knowing?  
  
'Only one way to find out' he thought as his smile fell from his face.  
  
Mamoru raised his hand and snapped his fingers, demanding the presence of one of his many servants. In a swirl of smoke, it appeared.  
  
"What do you wish master?" it hissed while bowing at his feet  
  
"Go to the next target, and bring me her star seed" he commanded while poking it in the head with the toe of his shoe, indicting that it was too close to the mighty prince of Chikyuu (*cough cough* yea right^^'...gomen) "And do not fail me like the last one did, or you will lose your life like the last one did"  
  
"Hai master, I understand"   
  
*~* Capsule Corp *~*  
  
Bulma and Michiko sat in the infirmary of Capsule Corp waiting for Usagi and Goku's return. Bulma herself, had no clue as to why they were here, and when she had asked Michiko, all she had said was 'just to be on the safe side'  
  
'The safe side of what?' thought Bulma as she stared off into space, utterly bored from doing completely nothing. Her eyelids became heavier as time slowly went by, and her mind barely registered that Michiko had suddenly stood up from her seat.  
  
Michiko glanced off to her side, towards the dozing Bulma. She would have let her sleep, if she hadn't felt Usagi's ki nearing their location.  
  
"Bulma?" Michiko softly called out   
  
Bulma didn't even hear her, as she drifted further into a blissful sleep.  
  
Michiko sighed "Bulma??" she asked louder.  
  
No response.  
  
Michiko grit her teeth, perhaps this called for a little...force? Iie, if this didn't work, then she would. Taking in a very deep breath, she yelled with all her might "BULMA!!"  
  
Bulma, unprepared for the sudden noise, jerked her head off of her temporary headrest (her hand) snapping out of her daze. Being stronger than she thought, she fell over the side of the chair from the force of pulling herself away from her hand, landing with a small little 'Thump' onto the ground.  
  
(An: if that made any sense to you, then yay!)   
  
"Itai!" Bulma cried as she rubbed a little bump forming on her head "Nande? What is it??" she asked as she looked up from her spot on the floor at a giggling Michiko.  
  
"They're h-here" Michiko stated though her giggling  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Michiko pointed to the spot right beside Bulma, and she watched as Usagi, Goku, and an unconscious Makoto appeared right beside her.  
  
"Oh my! What happened?" Bulma exclaimed as she crawled to Makoto's side (she's still on the ground)   
  
"She used up a lot of her energy to defeat the youma" Usagi stated as she watched Bulma examine her friend.  
  
"Youma? What's a youma?" asked Goku  
  
A small sweat drop appeared at the side Usagi's head as she tried to come up with an answer "Ano...A youma is...a demon, or monster that drain energy from unsuspecting victims...or something like that..." she scratched the side of her head as she tried to think of a better explanation.  
  
"Oh, I see" responded Goku as he processed the new information.   
  
"Goku! Don't just stand there! Help me get her onto the bed!" interrupted Bulma, who was now standing.  
  
Goku shrugged as he bent down to pick up the senshi of Jupiter, and placed her onto the bed/table with Bulma hovering near by.  
  
After a few moments of inspection, Bulma finally concluded that all Makoto needed was some rest...but then again, they all knew that...didn't they?  
  
(AN: I could go really in-depth at this point, but exams have really fried my brain, so...I can't!)   
  
Bulma, Goku, Usagi and Michiko now sat in the lounge of Capsule Corp, leaving Makoto to rest in the infirmary. Trunks, who had just finished an intense sparring session with Vegita, soon joined them.   
  
Usagi yawned and stretched her arms above her as she settled herself down into the comfy chair.   
  
"What a day!" she exclaimed as she tilted her head to rest against the back of the chair "I haven't been this active since...Ne...I don't remember! It's been too long!"  
  
Michiko giggled as she nodded in agreement "100 Chikyuu years to be exact"  
  
"Too many for me"  
  
"Hai I agree..." Michiko paused for a second before she continued "Ano, Usa, it's time that I..."  
  
Usagi immediately straightened in her chair and she glared at Michiko "that you leave?" she finished for her   
  
"Hai"  
  
"Demo, why now?"  
  
"Ne, I thought it would be best that I wait until one of your senshi was found...so that you could at least have some protection"  
  
"Oi! Don't you think that we could have protected her?"  
  
Michiko turned to look at Goku "H-hai...demo..." she paused as she desperately tried to think of an excuse. She didn't want to say that the senshi could probably protect her better than they could...right? But then again, she wasn't too sure of that fact either.  
  
"Saa?"  
  
"Demo...I think it's better to have at least one of her senshi with her...Just to be on the safe side?" the way she had said it, made it sound more like an unsure question than a statement. Goku didn't seem to notice the hesitation in her voice as he nodded, approving the excuse that she had just given.  
  
Michiko smiled nervously as she stood up and turned back to Usagi. "I better make the transportation quick, less chance of Chaos sensing me, ne?"  
  
Usagi nodded "Hai, demo be careful. I don't want to lose you to Chaos"  
  
Michiko's smile grew, and she bowed slightly "Sayoonara Usagi" she said as she turned to the rest of the people in the room "Sayoonara minna-san, I will see you again in a week"  
  
"Sayoonara" they chorused as they watched her prepare for her departure.  
  
Glancing back at Usagi, she started concentrating her energy for the teleport. A faint golden aura surrounded her as she completed gathering her energy.  
  
"Astral-" she started  
  
"Matte!" a voice called out  
  
"Nani?" Michiko's concentration fell, and she lost the energy that she had held 'Kuso' she silently cursed. She sharply turned her head to the person who had spoken.  
  
"Let me come with you"   
  
"NANDE?!"  
  
*~*Meanwhile, somewhere Dark and Scary*~*  
  
"Target found" a voice hissed in the dark "and she is alone too; a much easier prey than the last one. What's this? So there is another with her too...Master will be pleased that I found two"  
  
*~* Back at Capsule Corp *~*  
  
"Are you insane Trunks?! You don't even know if you can survive on her planet!" an outraged Bulma cried  
  
Trunks merely shrugged at his mother, and turned to Michiko "Well? Could I survive on your planet?"  
  
Michiko blinked several times, and then shook her head slightly to clear her mind from the shock. "H-hai, if you're part Sayian, I believe that you should be fine...demo-"  
  
"Then ongai, let me come with you," he pleaded, cutting her off   
  
Michiko took a sideways glance at Usagi, who nodded slightly, giving her consent to the trip. She then looked at Bulma, who looked like a nervous wreak. Fixing her gaze back on Trunks, she asked on simple question.  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"Nande?"  
  
"Why do you want to go with me so much?"  
  
Trunks broke eye contact with her, and his shoes seemed to become more interesting to him.  
  
"Ne, when I was a kid, I remember Gohan telling me about traveling to Namek. I always wanted to travel to another planet like Gohan, to have a great adventure, just like he did...I didn't want to pass up an opportunity like this."  
  
Michiko nodded slightly, and glanced behind him to see that Bulma had calmed down slightly after hearing his story.  
  
"I will not take him without your consent Bulma" she plainly stated   
  
Bulma snapped out of whatever trance she was in, and looked towards Michiko   
"Soo ka?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Ongai kaasan!! Let me go with her!"  
  
Bulma sighed in defeat; she just couldn't stand the pleading of her future son, even though it didn't happen that often...or at all at that matter.  
  
"Saa, I guess you could go, demo shouldn't you go pack? I mean you're going to be gone a week..."  
  
"Iie Bulma. The time on Chikyuu runs faster than the time on my planet. To us, we will only be gone for only a day or two"  
  
"Soo ka?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"You're sure that he'll be alright? That he won't die there from the lack of oxygen?"  
  
"Hai, he'll be alright"  
  
"There's nothing that I should be worried about?"  
  
"...Iie"  
  
"You hesitated! I don't think-"  
  
"Kaasan...Ongai"  
  
She sighed again, there was no way she could change his mind 'Stubborn like his tousan' "Fine then, you can go Trunks. Demo, don't get yourself hurt" Bulma said as she embraced her son, tears forming in her eyes, "I expect you to come home in one piece"   
  
"Don't worry Kaasan, I'll be careful" Trunks replied. He could feel the warm tears from his mother's eyes soaking through his shirt. He felt bad, but this was an opportunity he couldn't pass up.   
  
"And give them a good impression of Sayian race, you don't want them all thinking that they're like your tousan" she continued, arms tightening around his body. She really didn't want to let him go.  
  
"H-hai kaasan, I will."  
  
"Good" she said as she reluctantly let go of him, wiping the remains of the tears from her eyes, she turned to Michiko.  
  
"Don't let anything happen to him, or else I will come after you. I don't care if you're the protector of the galaxies!" she warned with a stern gaze.  
  
"Don't worry Bulma, I'll bring him back unharmed" she replied with a small smile  
  
"Good"   
  
"Ne, Trunks it's time we left" Michiko stated as she held out a hand to him  
  
Trunks slowly raised his hand to meet hers. He was scared, but he wasn't going chicken out now 'it's now or never' he thought as he gathered his courage and firmly gripped her hand.  
  
Michiko winced slightly from the strong grip on her hand 'Just like Sayians to forget their own strength'  
  
"Ready Trunks?"  
  
"H-hai"  
  
A small smile appeared once again on her face 'Can't help but admire him for his courage' she thought as the golden aura surround both her and Trunks.   
  
"Astral-"  
  
Trunks glanced behind him at his still crying kaasan, Goku, and Usagi. "Sayoonara kaasan, Goku, Usagi"  
  
"Teleportation"  
  
"Sayoonara Trunks" they said together as they watched them disappear before their very eyes.   
  
*~* Another place Dark and scary *~*  
  
Chaos straightened in its throne " what was that energy?" it asked out loud. Expectantly, it received no answer, for Chaos was alone, as it always was. It had felt a strong energy, and only or a moment...too bad the moment wasn't longer, or else it would have known where it had come from, and where it was going.  
  
A deep growl emitted from deep within Chaos's throat "They better be working hard to get those star seeds" she muttered "time is running out, and it won't be long until I must face my foe" Chaos settled somewhat comfortably back into its throne "and this time, I won't lose"   
  
Chaos laughed, a cruel, insane type of laughter, echoing through the halls of the dark palace.  
  
"I told you Cosmos" Chaos cried through its laughter "I told you that you would pay dearly for what you did to me"  
  
(An: if you haven't noticed, I'm referring to Chaos as 'it'. Meaning that it could either be a man or woman...I'm not telling)  
  
*~* Back at Capsule Corp *~*  
  
Bulma stood beside her chair, staring at the exact spot where Trunks had just stood.  
  
"She better not let anything happen to him," she muttered to herself.   
  
"Don't worry about it Bulma, I know she wouldn't let anything happen to him" comforted Usagi  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
A devilish little grin crossed Usagi's face "Let me just say, that when they get back, I'm going to be playing a little matchmaker"  
  
"Nani?" Bulma looked up to see the expression on Usagi's face. The meaning of her little comment suddenly hit her, and a similar smile crossed her face, growing until she finally started laughing.  
  
Goku, who had kept silent until this point, was completely confused "Nani?? What are you two talking about?"  
  
Both women continued laughing, ignoring Goku's question.  
  
He shook his head, 'Onna's are so strange sometimes' he thought as he reached forward to grab the TV controller off the coffee table. He switched on the TV, to find that the news was on.  
  
(Clueless, ne?)  
  
"The great Mr. Satan, defeater of Cell, now has a newly built monument of himself located in Satan square..." the new caster reported enthusiastically  
  
By this time, both Bulma and Usagi had stopped laughing to listen to what the news caster had to say.  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out in disgust " I still can't believe that baka still got all the credit for defeating Cell!"   
  
"Hai, demo I guess the people don't want to believe that a small boy defeated Cell" Bulma replied  
  
"I suppose, demo they don't need to name a park after him! Or even the city!! People these days, sheesh!"  
  
"You're right Usa" commented Goku  
  
Usagi looked to her side, flashing a smile at Goku before turning back to the TV screen.  
  
"And in other news today, one of Satan city's prized students has returned from studying to be a doctor in Germany, you all know who she is!"  
  
A picture of the prized student flashed upon the screen, and Usagi couldn't help but jump up in surprise.  
  
"Mizuno-san, how does it feel to be back home after 6 years of being in Germany?"   
  
"A-ami" stuttered Usagi as she watched the news report. 'I found you at last'  
  
*~* Meanwhile, with Ami *~*  
  
Ami sighed as she collapsed upon the couch in her new apartment.   
  
"It's good to be home!" she exclaimed   
  
"Hai, it's good to have you back!" a voice said from her kitchen  
  
"Oh Rei, you don't know how much I've missed this place. As nice as Germany was, nothing competes with home"  
  
"I guess, demo at least you got to travel, while I've been stuck here, helping ojiisan with the jinja" Rei exclaimed while walking into the same room as Ami  
  
Ami giggled, "Ne, at least you're in charge of the jinja now. Head Miko no Hikawa Jinja, Hino Rei, it has a nice ring to it"  
  
"Arigato Ami-chan" Rei thanked while glancing at her watch " Kuso, I was suppose to go back by now. I better get going, I'll see you later ne?" she said while grabbing her coat  
  
"Saa, ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne!" she called out while slamming the door behind her.  
  
Ami grabbed a book that she had been reading off of one of unpacked boxes, and started reading. A few minutes later, a knock sounded at her door.  
  
"Coming!" she called out while getting up.  
  
She opened the door just a bit, and on the other side, it revealed someone dressed in a heavy over coat with a hat pulled over their eyes.  
  
"Are you Mizuno Ami?" he asked in a raspy voice  
  
"Hai...Can I help you?"  
  
"Saa, you can give me your star seed"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
*~* End Chapter 14 *~*  
  
Me: Well that's all for now, demo this end part was not totally written by me, I have to give credit to...  
  
Michiko: Me!  
  
Me: Hai, demo this is the REAL Michiko, not my character.   
  
Mi: I still can't believe that you named a character after me. I don't know if I should feel honored or upset...  
  
Me: Neither do I  
  
Mi: Nani?  
  
Me: Never mind  
  
Mi: oh, demo you know that the only people that call me by this name is my mom, grandparents...and some various parts of my family  
  
Me: Ano...Michi-chan, I am a part of your family  
  
Mi: Oh right...cousin...  
  
Me: -_-' *sighs* Anyways, I finally figured out what I should do about the whole paring thing that I mentioned in my last note...demo I'm feeling very uninspired because my friend who gave me the ideas just move far far away...=( She actually gave me a lot of ideas  
  
Mi: Oi! I can give you ideas  
  
Me: Uhh heehee ^^' no offence, demo most of your ideas are...well dirty  
  
Mi: Hey...Well I guess I can't argue with that ^_^;;  
  
Me: *Sweat drop* ok... *looks up* Oi! Trowa, you're not leaving already are you?!  
  
Trowa: .... *Continues walking towards the door*  
  
Mi: NANI?! Trowa's here?! *Pushes L-angel to the ground* *Gasp* TTRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWAAAAAAAAAA!!!   
  
*Glomp*  
  
Me: Itai! Hey Michi-chan let go of him! He's a guest!  
  
Mi: Iie!!  
  
Me: *Sigh* She's become a Relena stalker...except with Trowa...  
  
Well, looks like I'm going to have to pry my cousin off Trowa...You can probably see that weirdness runs in our family ^^'  
Anyways, as I mentioned before I think I've decided what I'm going to do with the whole pairing thing. Some people asked my to pair someone with Gohan, demo don't you think he's kinda young? I mean he's only 11!   
Anyways, I'll write more, if you go review! And this chapter wasn't my best writing, demo you gotta live with it! =)  
My rule- 8+ reviews or no more! Seriously I mean it! I thrive on reviews!!!  
  
So go!  
Review!  
Ongai?  
  
*L-angel walks away*  
  
Trowa: What about me?! *Starts turning blue*  
  
Me: Michi-chan, I'll take you out for ice cream if you let go of him  
  
Mi: Yay! Ice cream! *Lets go of Trowa and runs out the door* come on!  
  
Trowa: Thank Kami-sama. Go review for L-angel!  
  
PS:   
Jinja means Shrine  
  
Miko no Hikawa Jinja - Priestess of Hikawa shrine  
  
I got these from Michiko, demo neither of us is sure if the spelling is right  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. none

Hahaa..Gomen, I posted the worng chapter, for those of you who read the last posted Chapter, it was actually chapter 13...I keep all of the chapters on the same disk, and this is what I get for not paying attention! ^^'  
Here's the correct chapter 15- Cruel Fate 


	19. *~*Cruel Fate *~*

Me: Ossu minna-san! Seeing as how it's now summer for me, and I have nothing to do, I thought that I might as well write up the next chapter! And here with me again is Michiko!   
  
Mi: Ohayo!  
  
Me: She'll be helping me out for a bit, so-  
  
Mi: Who said I was here to help you?  
  
Me: Nani?  
  
Mi: *runs out the door* TTTTRRROOOOOOWWWAAAAA  
  
Me: -_-' alright then, I guess I'm on my own after all...Well, Enjoy!  
  
Lady Kyia- Agarito for the idea! I just might use it...or I might not...Gomen nasi if I don't! ^_^  
  
Kei-chan- Not too mushy romance? Hmmmmm...Well I could try, demo to tell you the truth, I'm not the best romance writer in the world...Ne, seeing as how you're one my most loyal, and favorite reviewers, I guess could give it a try!! Demo don't expect anything too good ^^'  
  
Samantha- the answer to your questions are Yes, Yes, and Maybe ^_^  
  
PerK- heehee, well I'm thinking that my cousin is not going to give up Trowa that easily *Off in the distance* You're right I'm not!...^_^' hmm maybe I could get her to chase someone else...^^'  
  
Thunderwing- Cliffies are always fun, ne? =P   
  
Disclaimer: Let's see, I don't own Sailor Moon, DBZ....is that all? *Hears off in the distance TRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWAAAAA!* oh yes, and I don't own Gundam wing -_-' and neither does Michi  
  
Oh! And before I forget, don't judge this chapter until the VERY END! And there will be 'creative writing' in the next couple of chapters meaning that I have absolutely no clue as to how something really worked, so I'm making it up! ^^' Gomen nasi to those who know what really happened   
  
*~* Chapter 15 *~*  
  
"Usagi, Daijoubu ka?" asked Bulma, pulling on the bottom of her sleeve slightly to get her attention.  
  
"H-hai, Daijoubu" replied a distracted Usagi, swatting at Bulma hand lightly  
  
"Do you know Mizuno Ami?"  
  
"Saa, she's Mercury"  
  
"Soo ka?!"   
  
"Hai"  
  
Bulma smirked slightly " then you're in luck, I know where she lives"  
  
She swung around to face Bulma "Nande??"  
  
"It's true! Her mother and I worked on a lot of medical projects together. And when Ami was still studying in Satan City, she and I worked on some things ourselves"  
  
Usagi collapsed back down onto the couch in shock 'If I had only know' "Demo, I thought she just moved into a new apartment"  
  
"Hai, she did, demo she called me up yesterday because she had a new project to work on, and wanted my help..."  
  
She shook her head as she processed the new information; what a turn of events, fate was certainly making her life interesting  
  
"In Sports today, race car driver Ten'ou Haruka and her companion Kaiou Michiru arrived back in Satan city...." announced the newscaster "They will be both staying in Satan plaza hotel, where Kaiou-san will be performing for the first time since they arrived back. If you're staying in the same hotel, be sure to catch her performance..."   
  
(AN: geez, I'm getting sick of writing 'Satan')  
  
The rest was lost to Usagi as she blankly stared at the TV screen in shock. What a day this was turning out to be. First she finds Makoto, and then she finds Ami, and two of the outer senshi! Was this her lucky day or what?  
  
"Usagi?" a voice weakly called from behind her, interrupting her train of thought  
  
Usagi immediately turned around while standing up, as soon as she realized whom it was. There, leaning against the near wall stood Makoto.  
  
"Mako-chan!" she cried as she climbed up onto the couch and attempted to jump over it.   
  
Attempted is the key word here.  
  
While jumping from the back part of the couch, her foot caught onto it. Causing her to trip and fall off the couch...or more like fly off the couch from her momentum. She gave a startled 'yelp' as she lost her footing.  
  
Makoto rushed forward in an attempt to catch her newfound friend from falling flat on her face. Then, all of a sudden, a blur appeared right in front of Makoto, surprising her so much, and being unable to stop so suddenly, that it caused her to fall backwards onto her...ahem backside.  
  
"Itai" Makoto whimpered as she looked up from her spot.  
  
There, in front of her was Goku holding a very red, and seemingly embarrassed Usagi.  
  
"Daijoubu ka Usa?" asked Goku  
  
Usagi just sat there, in his arms, eyes wide with surprise. Her mind barely registered the question he had asked. She stared mutely at him, eyes still wide with shock.  
  
Goku was getting nervous form her intense gaze. If she didn't stop soon, he was going to drop her...He tried again "Usa, Daijoubu ka?"  
  
Usagi blinked, then shook her head to clear it from her thoughts, she looked back up at Goku, then down at Makoto who was still on the ground. She could feel her face becoming warmer; from embarrassment from falling, or being in Goku's arms like this, she didn't know. Before she knew it, she had started laughing.  
  
"H-hai daijoubu." She said through her hysterical laughter "Demo, I think old habits die hard!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Usagi shook her head again as her laughter died down "Never mind Goku-kun, it doesn't matter."  
  
This time he did drop her.  
  
"Itai! Why did you drop me?!"  
  
Goku nervously laughed as he brought a hand to the back of his head "Gomen Usa, I lost my grip on you"   
  
Usagi eyed him warily as she picked herself off the ground, lending a hand to Makoto who had been giggling at the scene in front of her. She knew that 'losing his grip' was probably not the reason. She turned her attention to Makoto who was still laughing  
  
"Mako-chan stop laughing! it's not that-"  
  
  
Goku drowned her out as he drifted into his own thoughts. She had used 'kun' with his name...she never had before, which is why he had been so surprised! He didn't think that she had even noticed her little slip-up with his name. 'Could it be that she...'  
  
"Oh how rude of me! Mako-chan, this is Son Goku, and Briefs Bulma"  
  
Goku snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his name. Plastering his trademark goofy grin onto his face he held out his hand to Makoto "Ossu!" he greeted happily.  
  
Makoto took his hand in return to shake it, and immediately regretted it as her hand felt like it was being crushed. She instantly took back her hand and started rubbing it with a pained expression on her face.  
  
"Gomen nasi!" exclaimed Goku "I forget my own strength sometimes on Chikyuu's gravity"  
  
Makoto looked at him confused "...Chikyuu's...gravity?..."  
  
"I'll tell you later" interrupted Usagi "Right now we need to concentrate on the rest of the senshi"  
  
"Hai you're right Usagi" agreed Bulma "If you want, we can leave right now"  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded as she proceeded to follow Bulma along with Makoto and Goku. She had only taken a few steps when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in the side of her head. She stopped in her tracks as she held her head in her hands, her breath fell short, and she fell to the ground onto her knees. She knew very well what this was, for this always happened when one of those disgusting creatures entered this realm without her knowing. But if they were here, then that meant...She concentrated hard onto the dark energy, searching around it...for something, anything that would tell her...there, she could feel it, faintly, but it was there for sure, and there was something else...  
  
The three had gathered around her worriedly. Both Goku and Bulma remembered that the exact same thing had happened to Michiko, and they knew whatever or whomever they felt, it couldn't be good.   
  
Makoto kneeled next to Usagi, she shook her gently, trying to snap her out of her trance. She didn't know what was going on, and she didn't like the looks of whatever it was.  
  
"Usagi" she called out softly  
  
Her only response was a groan  
  
"Usagi, onegai, tell us what's wrong"  
  
Usagi suddenly snapped out of her trance, and gripped Makoto's arm tightly.  
  
"Ami" she whispered, barely loud enough for them to hear. She cleared her throat and said it louder "Ami, she's in trouble"  
  
*~* With Ami *~*  
  
"I said that I've come for your star seed" the same person repeated  
  
"G-gomen nasi, demo I don't have this star seed that you're looking for. Perhaps if you-"  
  
"Oh, you do have it" it said in a harsher tone "You have one of the star seeds which my master wants, and I'm going to get it!"  
  
Ami's eyes widened in fright as she attempted to slam the door in this persons face, but as she was about to, the creature threw back the door with such a force, it sent her flying backwards across the floor.  
  
"Nande? What are you doing??"  
  
"Getting your star seed, and there's nothing you can do about it" it mocked as it walked closer to her.  
  
"Demo, I told you, I don't have this star seed that you're looking for!" she said as she dragged herself away from the creature. She began to panic when she found that a wall was blocking her path  
  
"You may think that you don't, demo you do" it answered as it grabbed her by the throat, pinning her to the wall "Foolish senshi, you make yourself such an easy prey"  
  
Ami choked as her oxygen supply was cut off. She was going to pass out if he didn't let go soon...she could feel the darkness surrounding her already  
  
"Let go of her!" a voice demanded from behind  
  
The creature turned it head to find...  
  
"Ahh, senshi of Mars, how good of you to join us"  
  
Rei's eyes narrowed at the cloaked figure holding her friend. She had felt evil entering this area, and she had followed it back here to find the door practically ripped off its hinges.  
  
"Let go of her!" she demanded again  
  
The creature shook it head, making a 'tsk'ing sound "This is very unwise of you senshi. Without your powers, you can't stop me" it said while standing, leaving a now passed out Ami on the floor.  
  
Rei growled slightly as she took out her only weapon, an ofuda. She chanted, and threw it towards the youma.  
  
It smirked as it raised it's hand and shot a small blast towards the ofuda destroying it. "I've been warned about your tricks, and they won't work on me." it spat as it fired another blast towards Rei, knocking her against the wall.  
  
Rei slumped to the ground with a groan.  
  
"Pitiful" it sneered as it walked back towards Ami  
  
(AN: this kinda reminds me of how Cell acted)  
  
Standing next to her motionless body, it formed a yellow light of some kind in the palm of its hand. It then pointed it to towards her and fired it towards her.  
  
No sound came from Ami as the flower formed upon her chest, revealing her precious star seed.   
  
Rei struggled to get up, but whatever that thing had thrown at her had drained most of her energy. She watched on in horror as the youma bent down to pick up the small crystal that had come from her friend.   
  
"Iie Ami!" she cried as her (Ami) body began to disappear in a flurry of sparkles. A strangled sob escaped her as she slowly picked herself up off the ground. ' What is happening? Why does this seem so familiar?' she thought as she struggled to stay standing.  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Super Sailor Jupiter cried as she ran into the room with Usagi and Goku not far behind.  
  
Usagi frantically looked around the room, and found Rei leaning heavily against the wall, trying to stand.  
  
"Rei..." Usagi whispered 'So she was the other that I felt' she clenched her hands at her side. This was going to get harder and harder to do...and her heart ached every time it had to come to this  
  
Goku started to power up a Ki blast, when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder  
  
"Dame Goku" Usagi stated. He looked at her curiously, wondering why she had told him to stop so suddenly 'Doesn't she want me to help?'  
That's when he noticed a fait glow surrounding her other hand; something was forming inside of it. 'Nani?' he thought as he watched  
  
"Rei-chan!" she called as she tossed the glowing object towards the raven haired girl  
  
Rei looked up when she heard her name called, only to find a glowing object spinning towards her. Her eyes widened in fright, thinking that it was another attack from the youma. She instinctively held out her hand to block it, and the glowing ceased the moment it had touched her hand.  
  
'Nani?' she thought as she brought her hand back towards her. Her energy suddenly felt replenished, and she could finally stand on her own. She looked down at her hand to find a stick of some sort sitting in it.  
  
"Nande? What is this?" she voiced out loud. That's when she finally noticed her surroundings, with a girl fighting the monster that had killed Ami. Without thinking, she held the object in the air;  
  
"Mars crystal power, Make-up!" she cried.  
  
Now instead of Hino Rei, stood Super Sailor Mars in all her glory. Something seemed to take over as she prepared her most powerful attack  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
The youma screamed in terror as both Jupiter and Mars's attacks hit it at the same time, disintegrating right in front of them all.  
  
"Gross" commented Goku as he watched it disappear  
  
(ahhh! Kawaii!!)  
  
The dust disappeared when the rest of the youma had been disintegrated. Usagi turned towards Mars  
  
"Mars" she called out softly  
  
Rei looked towards the silver haired girl curiously. She knew her didn't she?  
  
Her fuku suddenly disappeared as she slumped to the ground, hands gripping her head as the memories of her past rushed into her head.   
  
"What's happening?" she cried as pictures flashed before her eyes.  
  
"Gomen nasi Rei-chan, demo I had no choice" a voice whispered inside her head  
  
*Flash*  
(AN: I know, It's this again)  
  
"Baka Odango atama!"  
  
*Flash*  
  
Beryl!  
  
*Flash*   
  
Demando  
  
*Flash*  
  
Heart Snatchers  
  
*Flash*  
  
Queen Neherenia  
  
*Flash*  
  
Galaxia  
  
*Flash*  
  
"I am Sailor Mars!"  
  
*Flash*  
  
"A new evil is coming"  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Friends forever, ne?"   
  
"Saa Rei-chan, friends forever" everyone chorused   
  
**  
"Usa-chan" she whispered as the multiple flashbacks ended   
  
"Hai Rei-chan, it's me. Gomen nasi" Usagi replied while crouching next to her, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Baka Odango atama, you don't need to be sorry" she said as she embraced her old friend.  
  
"Rei"  
  
She looked up to see a now de-henshined Makoto  
  
"Mako-chan!" Rei cried as she let go of Usagi and hugged Makoto.  
  
She soon let of her and brought a hand to her head. "Gomen you two, demo I feel really dizzy"  
  
They both nodded while standing, when something suddenly occurred to Usagi.  
  
"Ano, Rei, where is Ami?"  
  
Rei looked up at her, tears threatening to fall down her face "T-they got her" she stuttered, never breaking eye contact "They got her star seed, and she died I-I..." she trailed off as her eyes closed and fell to the floor unconscious, completely drained from the days activities (She's still sitting, so it wasn't a long fall)  
  
Makoto stood there in shock as the news was told to her. She sat back down next to the sleeping Rei as she blinked back the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Usagi on the other hand, didn't take the news quite as well. She stood there, motionless as her mind processed the information. She shook her head in denial as she took a step backwards.  
  
"Iie, it's not true...it can't be true...Iie..." she muttered as she took another step backwards. Her legs seemed to lose their strength as she fell to the ground in tears. Her hands covered her face as she cried harder over the loss of one of her precious friends.   
  
Goku watched everything from behind, and it caused a pain deep within his chest to see her like this. It wasn't right...it wasn't fair that she should have to suffer like this 'Hasn't she gone through enough?'  
  
In two short strides, he was by her side. He sat down beside her, and remained motionless for a few moments, wondering what he should do. He wanted to comfort her...demo how was he suppose to do that? (*sigh* Goku!!)  
  
He did the only thing that he could think of. He shuffled himself closer to her, and awkwardly placed an arm around the sobbing girl, telling her that he wanted to help her  
  
Usagi was surprised, and she couldn't help but smile at Goku's kindness. She leaned into his chest, and removed her hands from her face as she silently cried onto the front of his Gi. (^^')  
  
Goku was turning redder by the second, he had never pictured himself doing this, much less with Usagi. But to tell the truth, he needed her, just as she needed him at this time  
(-_-')  
  
He wrapped his other arm around her in a warm embrace, and rested his own head on top of hers, giving all the comfort he could to her. He wanted to do nothing more than that.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama" Usagi muttered into his shirt, "It's all my fault Goku"  
  
"Iie, it's not." he objected softly  
  
"Hai, it is. If only I could use my powers, then I could have prevented this..."  
  
"It's my fault as much as yours"  
  
Usagi looked up at him with surprise "Nani?" she pulled out of his arms slightly as she waited for an explanation.   
  
"I was the one who teleported you here, perhaps if I was...faster then perhaps you would have gotten here on time"  
  
Usagi shook her head as she gently placed a hand onto the side of his face. she brought herself closer to him, and her face neared his, she brought it so that she could whisper into his ear  
(AN: disappointing, ne?)  
  
"Never blame yourself for the cruelty of fate, and war" she whispered into his ear, surprising him with the steadiness of her voice  
  
"Serenity-hime" a voiced called out from nowhere  
  
Usagi pulled away from Goku as she frantically scanned the room  
  
"What is it Usa?"  
  
"Didn't you hear it?" she asked, eyes darting around, trying to find the mysterious voice  
  
Goku shook his head "Iie, hear what?"  
  
Usagi brought a finger to her lips, signaling him to remain quiet.   
  
"What is it Usagi?" Makoto asked quietly  
  
"I heard someone calling my name"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Serenity-hime" the voice said again  
  
Usagi looked at Makoto, who shook her head, telling that she had heard nothing  
  
"Who's there?" she demanded  
  
A soft blue light formed in front of Usagi, and it gently floated towards her. The blue light died down and took on a new shape. Both Usagi and Makoto gasped.  
  
"A star seed" Makoto gasped in astonishment.  
  
Usagi said nothing as she gently cupped her hands beneath the jewel   
  
"Serenity-hime" it said again, this time with a more definite tone that all could hear "You don't need to cry for me, because I never left"  
  
Usagi smiled when she realized who it was "Ami-chan!" she cried  
  
*~* End Chapter 15 *~*  
  
Me: HA! another cliffhanger! I went Way past my usual writing limit! Ok ok, so there wasn't a lot of romance...demo I've said it once, and I'll say it again, there won't be any big romance until after all the senshi are found! I still can't believe that I wrote that last part though, -_- Gomen, demo I have trouble writing romance scenes, and I know the one part in this chapter wasn't too great. hey if anyone out there wants to help me, feel free to! I'll give you credit for helping!  
  
Mi: I'm baaack! now I'll help you write the chapter!  
  
Me: I've already written it  
  
Mi: Nani?!  
  
Me: Hai, I have, you took too long looking for Trowa, who isn't even here!  
  
Mi: =P fine then I'm going home!  
*Stands there*  
  
Me: Ano...didn't you say you were going home?  
  
Mi: hai, demo could your parents give me a ride?  
  
Me: -_-' you live two blocks away  
  
Mi: So?  
  
Me: Never mind, I need to talk to you about the whole Trowa stalking thing anyways!  
  
Mi: Nani?  
  
Me: Well minna-san, I hope you liked this chapter, I didn't do a very good job with it, gomen nasi. Oh, and with Michiko (The character) I'm not sure if I will make it into a side story that's separate from this, or just put in bits and pieces into the main story...hmm I'll have to really think about that  
Anyways, I promise that after all the senshi are found, the romance in this story will go up! For now Review!!!  
  
Mi: What do you mean the whole Trowa stalking thing?  
  
So go!  
Review!  
Onegai?  
  
  



	20. *~*On Kinmoku*~*

Michiko: Ohayo minna-san! I'm here typing this up for L-angel, which is why I'm talking right now  
  
Me: Yep  
  
Mi: What did I do to deserve this?!  
  
Me: WELL, you left me behind last time to work on this alone  
  
Mi: oh, and your making me do this?  
  
Me: *Continues while ignoring Michiko's comment* AND you ripped my favorite poster (it was a DBZ poster too!!!!)   
  
Mi: Oh...right I forgot-  
  
Me: AND you burned our lunch yesterday, and wrecked one of our pans!! *Shakes head* I was only gone for ten minutes, and I asked you to just look after it...  
  
Mi: *Sigh* ok, so yesterday was not a good day, demo do I still have to do this?   
  
Me: *Give death glare* Hai, your mom is making you help me anyways after your little...misadventure   
  
Mi: *starts crying* I wanted to look for Trowa  
  
Me: Ahem, what did I say?  
  
Mi: *stops crying* Oh yea! *Holds up Gohan Plushie* I'd stop stalking him if you gave me this!  
  
Me: Exactly...I think you scared him off after chasing him like that...  
  
Mi: Did not!  
  
Me: Did too!  
  
Mi: Iie!!  
  
Me: *sigh* as all you readers can see, strangeness is evident in our family genes.... Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Kei-chan: *Blink* heeheehee!!! *Falls off chair* Itai...well teaches me to tilt my chair backwards while laughing ^^' | Mi: Tsk tsk, you're going to break that chair someday | Me: ...Uhh right Michi-chan, anyways BIG HUGZ back!! =)  
  
Nekoni and Anime Princess- ^^' uhh right! Gomen, demo I made it that way for a reason!! You're just going to have to wait...Cruel, ne?  
  
Galexz- Heehee, you'll see in this chapter!  
  
Rita-They'll be coming into the story in the next couple of chapters...I think...uhh...yea! | Mi: You're not sure? It's your fic! | Me: Ano...Iie... | Mi: *sigh* | ^^'  
  
PerK- Mi: *sigh* I'm afraid that I did have to give up Trowa, demo I don't know how long I can last!!! ^-^''  
  
Oh, and this chapter will have what's going on with Trunks and Michiko *glares at her cousin* Not you!  
  
Mi: Aww...Kuso...  
  
Me: And their adventures on Kinmoku...yea that's about it! There will be lots of Creative writing  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, and I definitely don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ...aww geez, for a fifteen-year-old otaku, it's hard to admit!  
  
*~*Chapter 16 *~*  
  
  
"Hai Serenity-hime, it's me" the small crystal answered  
  
"Demo, how can it be?" Usagi asked   
  
"The youma did not complete its mission. It was not able to bring me to Chaos, for obvious reasons. So I never really left"  
  
"Oh" Usagi replied as she thought for a moment "Ano...Ami-chan, you remember?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Do you really remember the past?"  
  
"Saa..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Ne, I don't really know"  
  
Usagi could have started laughing right there! Mizuno Ami, the great senshi of wisdom, didn't know? Those were words that hardly left her mouth at all...if she had a mouth  
  
"Ami are you able to regain your physical form?"  
  
The three in the room heard a small sigh from the star seed as its glow slightly faded.  
  
"Iie Usagi, I don't have enough energy. That's why I came to you"  
  
"Oh demo-"  
  
"Onegai Usagi-chan, I'm losing a lot of energy. My life force will die out if you don't help me" she pleaded, the glow fading again to a dull shine  
  
Usagi's eyes widened in terror "Iie! Hang on Ami" she cried as she shakily stood up. Without even thinking, she sent waves of energy into the small star seed, forgetting the consequences of using so much energy.  
  
*~* Somewhere dark and scary *~* (Mi: Ooh | Me: Michi! | Mi: Oops, Gomen)   
  
Chaos's eyes snapped open as it felt the pure energy.   
  
"Cosmos" it muttered "So, you have finally shown yourself" a twisted smile formed onto its lips as it realized where Cosmos was. "I'll let you finish your task on Chikyuu, and then I will come for you"   
  
Chaos's nails dug into the end of its cold stone throne, crushing it into pieces "And then you will die by my hand. You will see how powerful I truly am"  
  
*~* With Usagi *~*  
  
Goku and Makoto had to shield their eyes from the intensity of the light coming from Usagi.  
  
Goku was simply amazed, he could feel her ki, and it was amazing...He had never felt anything like it...so pure...so powerful...but how was it that he could feel it now? He noticed that the light had died down suddenly. He removed his hand from his eyes, and found Usagi holding the hands of a blue haired girl, who he assumed was this Ami person.  
  
Usagi smiled weakly at her old friend "Ami-chan" she whispered to her before releasing her hands and stumbling backwards, the energy drain taking its toll on her.  
  
Goku reacted quickly, and he caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up weakly at him and smiled.  
  
"Arigato"  
  
"For what?" he asked confused  
  
"For catching me!" she laughed softly "I would have hit the ground if you hadn't"   
  
"Oh"  
  
"Usagi-chan you shouldn't have used so much energy!" Ami exclaimed while rushing forward to her   
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine"  
  
"I have to worry Usa, I am a doctor after all"  
  
"Saa, a world known doctor at that"   
  
Ami blushed slightly "Not really..."  
  
"Hai you are...Oh Ami, Gomen nasi for bringing you into this again"  
  
Ami shook her head "Iie, don't be."  
  
Usagi yawned as she nestled herself in Goku's arms, causing him to blush profoundly   
  
"Gomen, demo I'm just going to take a n-nap..." she stated as sleep took over  
  
Ami shook her head, some things never change with Usagi. She took a step backwards, and a startled look crossed her face as she noticed the blushing Goku for the first time, who was currently looking down at the sleeping Usagi in his arms.  
  
"Ano...Who are you?" Ami asked  
  
*~* Meanwhile, somewhere else that's dark and scary *~*   
(Mi: That's really lame! | Me: *sigh* -_-')  
  
Mamoru had seen everything.  
  
He was of course mad that the baka youma had failed again...  
  
But that wasn't what really had him furious  
  
He of course had expected Serenity to show up to save Mercury, which was why he had watched the entire time, but he hadn't expected to that man to be with her...whoever he was...Just thinking of them so close just moments before made his blood boil. He looked up at the screen in front of him, which had a picture of Goku currently holding HIS Serenity.  
  
He gave a ferocious cry as he punched the screen, instantly shattering it into a million pieces.   
  
"You are mine Serenity, and always will be" he seethed as he clenched his bloody fist at his side, ignoring the pain radiating from it. He suddenly relaxed as a new idea formed in his mind, and he smirked as he walked across the shards of glass, making a crunching sound wherever he stepped.  
  
"Perhaps it's time that I go retrieve a star seed myself" he stated as he walked down the dark corridors of a palace "And perhaps..." his smirk grew if it were possible "it's time I go show Serenity...My Serenity who she truly belongs with" The smile left his face when he thought of the man she had been with. "And I'll show that kono yaro who he's dealing with" he seethed  
  
(An: Me: AHHH!!! *starts punching Mamoru* don't call Goku a kono yaro!!!! Oops heehee ^^' Gomen | Mi: Sheesh, and you called me weird)  
  
*~* On Kinmoku *~*  
  
(This is right after they arrived)  
  
A golden light consumed Trunks, and its glow grew more and more intense until he couldn't keep his eyes open. A tingling sensation passed through his body, and he knew that they would soon arrive on Michiko's home planet.   
  
(Mi: I hope you realize how strange this is to me | Me: Keep typing)  
  
Trunks felt a warm breeze gently brush through his hair, and someone's giggling rang in his ears.  
  
"You can open your eyes now Trunks, we've arrived"  
  
Trunks did as he was told, and he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was slightly blurred, and slowly adjusted to his new surroundings. He really did it; he was on another planet, just like Gohan had been!   
  
"Welcome to my home, Kinmoku Trunks!" announced Michiko from his side  
  
(An: next part is my 'creative writing' that I mentioned!)  
  
He nodded distractively as he observed his surroundings...this planet...it had a sense of peace, calmness, and tranquility, even with all the busy streets, you still had these senses... The scenery was much like what you would see on Chikyuu, but then, it was different at the same time. It was very colorful I suppose you could say...like a fading rainbow after a storm. A multitude of colors blended into each other, most of it from the surrounding buildings. It also wasn't as crowded here, the buildings didn't block out the sky and the sun...wait did they even have a sun like on Chikyuu?  
  
"So what do you think Trunks?" Michiko asked, interrupting his thoughts   
  
"It's beautiful here" he commented while still observing his surroundings   
  
"I'm glad you like it, demo do you feel alright? No lack of oxygen or anything?"  
  
"Iie, I feel fine" he answered while glancing at her. He did a double take as he started staring at her.  
  
Her clothes had completely changed from what she had been wearing before! She now wore a red, back, and gold colored kimono styled dress. He had never seen anything like it before  
(I'm not really into describing clothes, so I've drawn a picture, not a very good one mind you, but you can find it at: http://lil_nighingale.tripod.com/justalilolvote/id3.html   
please take a look and tell me what you think!!)  
  
Michiko grew nervous as Trunks continued to stare at her "Nande? What is it? Do I have something on my dress? My face? Is there something behind me?" she asked as she turned around  
  
Trunks shook his head "Iie, there's nothing! I was just surprised with what you're wearing"  
  
An angry expression crossed Michiko's face at his comment "And is there something wrong with my dress?" she asked, a slight bit of anger seeping into her tone  
  
"Iie!" he exclaimed raising his hands in a mock defense "there's nothing wrong with your dress!"  
  
She eyed him warily as she turned around "Follow me, we need to go to the palace"  
  
He nodded as he followed her. They had walked for only a few moments when they arrived at the front gates. Trunks stared upwards at the building towering above them in amazement. It was pure white from his angle, but if the light shifted the tiniest bit, a rainbow of colors appeared on its surface. Kind of like the inside of a clean mussel shell (Don't ask). High walls surrounded the palace, and the gates themselves were several meters higher than the walls.   
  
"Like it Trunks?"  
  
Trunks looked back at Michiko and smiled "Hai, it's a stunning palace, demo..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Why doesn't it have any security at the gates? I mean anyone could walk into there"  
  
Michiko shook her head "Kinmoku is a peaceful planet, there is no need for security"  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Hai, demo just in case..." she pointed at the gate "this gate can only be opened by certain people."  
  
"Soo ka? I don't believe you, that's impossible...unless you have a key, demo I don't see a key hole. Besides, I could probably break these gates in half "  
  
Michiko shrugged "Iie, there is no key. Try to open them yourself"  
  
Trunks looked at her strangely before shrugging and walking up to the gates. Taking a firm grip on one of the bars, he pushed with all his might.   
  
Nothing  
  
'Ok well maybe you have to pull them' he thought as he tried it. Didn't budge at all.  
  
"Ok, fine maybe it isn't as easy as it looks" he admitted  
  
Michiko giggled as she placed a hand upon on of the bars of the gate. A faint glow erupted from underneath her hand. She gave the gate a slight push, causing them to easily swing open.  
  
Trunks gawked for a second before closing his eyes and shaking his head while crossing his arms at his chest.  
  
"I loosened them up for you, that's how you could open them"  
  
"Sure Trunks, Sure" she replied. Her voice seemed far off...  
  
Trunks opened his eyes to find that she had already walked through the gates and was almost at the palace doors.  
  
"Oi! Wait up!" he called out while running towards her. Once he had reached her side, the gates closed, making a large 'Clunk' sound that resonated in Trunk's sensitive ears  
  
"Ooh, creepy" he stated while they walked right through the doors. The inside of the palace was much like the outside; except for the furnishings. To Trunks, it looked exactly like the pictures he'd seen about the medieval period of time. From when exactly? He didn't know, neither did he care; it was all just simply breathtaking.   
  
"Oi! Michiko-hime!" a voiced called out from down the hall   
  
Trunks turned to see a silver haired woman...clad in leather?!  
  
'Oh Kami' he thought as he turned his gaze towards the floor to avoid embarrassment.   
  
(An: This is going by both the anime/manga version of the Sailor Stars...just to tell ya)  
  
"Healer-chan!" Michiko cried as she ran up to be caught in an embrace with the senshi "It's been a long time"  
  
"Hai it is" she replied while pulling out of the hug "Kakyuu-hime told us that you were coming. She saw it in a dream last night that you would be here...with a friend" she finished while motioning with her hand towards Trunks.   
(Ok I'm not too sure about this, but I read somewhere that she could see certain events occurring in her dreams....but I'll use it anyways)   
  
"Nani?" Michiko glanced behind her "Oh Trunks! Gomen, I forgot you were here"  
  
Trunks shrugged "I guess I'm easy to forget" he replied as he walked to her side, eyes still fixed on the floor  
  
Michiko frowned slightly "Iie Trunks, don't think that way" Trunks gave no reply, and Michiko sighed. She then noticed that he still hadn't taken his gaze from the floor "Is there something really interesting about the floor Trunks-kun?"   
  
Trunks looked up at her, a blush finding it's way onto his cheeks "Ano, Iie, not really"  
  
'Why is he acting so strangely?' she thought as she looked back at Healer, then it occurred to her. "Healer-chan, onegai de-henshin"  
  
Healer shrugged and pressed the small star-shaped earring. Lights wrapped around her body and when they cleared, there stood Kou Yaten instead of Sailor StarHealer.   
  
Trunks' eyes widened in shock "N-nande???" he asked as he took a step backwards.  
  
Yaten frowned slightly "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Trunks shook his head, still confused as to how a woman...became a man...  
  
Yaten sighed and motioned for both of them to follow "Kakyuu-hime is waiting for you" he announced as they walked down the long corridor.  
  
They soon arrived at the doors to the throne room where Kakyuu-hime currently was. The doors here were huge! They reminded Trunks of the gates at the front of the castle.   
  
Yaten gently pushed open the doors, and announced that Michiko and Trunks had arrived.  
  
Kakyuu-hime smiled "It is good to see you again obasan" she greeted as she stepped down from her throne to catch Michiko in a hug.  
  
Trunks studied them both as they talked to each other. Neither of them really looked alike... Kakyuu had red hair, while Michiko had black with the gold and silver stands weaved through her hair. There was a small height difference...although that wasn't too uncommon. Their features were almost the same...  
  
"Oh, Gomen minna-san, this is Trunks. The last prince of Vegita-sei" Michiko announced   
  
"Nani?? Demo Vegita-sei was destroyed!" exclaimed Yaten   
  
Trunks nodded his head "Hai, it was, demo my tousan was the last prince of Vegita-sei before Freeza destroyed it" he explained "He survived the destruction and went to Chikyuu where he met my kaasan"  
  
"Oh, and all this time we believed that the Sayians were an extinct race" exclaimed Sailor StarFighter who had just joined the conversation with Sailor StarMaker.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened in shock at the appearance of Fighter and Maker, and his eyes soon found their way back to the floor. 'Why do these senshi have to wear such skimpy clothes? You don't see the Zsenshi wearing stuff like that!' (Mi: Ooh, I hope not!!)  
  
Michiko giggled and turned to both senshi "Would either of you mind to de-henshin for our guest?"  
  
Both senshi shook their heads as same lights that had surrounded Healer surrounded them.   
  
"Trunks, meet Kou Yaten, Kou Seiya, Kou Taiki, and Kakyuu-hime " Michiko introduced as the all nodded their heads lightly to acknowledge the greeting.  
  
"I sense trouble in your heart obasan, is there something wrong?" Kakyuu-hime asked  
  
"Haven't you sensed it?" Michiko asked surprised  
  
"Iie, what?"  
  
Michiko's expression changed into confusion. How was this possible? Kakyuu should have sensed Chaos's power...  
"Chaos has returned" She stated grimly  
  
Gasps and masaka 's came from the four as they hear the news.  
  
"How is that possible Michiko-hime?" Seiya asked  
  
"It was reborn from the cauldron. It was bound to happen"  
  
"What are we to do?" asked Kakyuu  
  
"Cosmos has found her senshi, and are currently gathering forces on Chikyuu"  
  
"Fitting that the battle should take place on the same planet" Taiki said grimly  
  
Seiya on the other hand brightened at the mention of Cosmos "Odango-chan is there?"   
  
Michiko could have laughed, 'same old Seiya' "Hai she is. And I am here to ask for your help for the battle"  
  
Kakyuu nodded "Of course, you can count on us, demo do you know what Chaos is after?"  
  
"Iie, I don't, demo she is going after star seeds again"   
  
"Soo ka?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
Kakyuu's expression turned from determined to concern, which didn't go unnoticed by Michiko.  
  
"Kakyuu, are you sure you wish to help in this battle?"  
  
She looked at Michiko hesitantly, then at her senshi "I don't-"  
  
"Onegai Kakyuu-hime, they need our help" pleaded Seiya  
  
She frowned slightly "Hai, we will help you and Cosmos, demo I'm just worried that our star seeds will be taken"  
  
"That is something I cannot guarantee will not happen"  
  
"Hai I know. When shall we leave?"  
  
Michiko shrugged as a wave of exhaustion washed over her, and she barely stifled a yawn.  
  
"You must be tired from your trip Michiko-hime. Perhaps you two should stay the night" suggested Taiki  
  
She glanced at Trunks, who nodded that it was all right with him.  
  
She smiled "Hai, perhaps we will stay for today, demo would one of you like to show Trunks-kun around the city?"  
  
*~* End Chapter 16 *~*  
  
Me: Ok ok, this was a bad place to end, demo I'm getting close to 12 pages, which is way past my writing limit.  
  
Mi: this is a bad place to end! How could you end it here?  
  
Me: *sticks tongue out at Michiko*   
  
Mi: Aww Come on! Oh! So is my punishment over?  
  
Me: Hai, I suppose so  
  
Mi: Great! TRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOWWWWWWAAAAAAA!!  
  
Me: Oi!! You promised!!!  
  
Mi: Gomen, demo I can't help it!  
  
Me: *sighs* I thought this might happen...  
  
Anyways, I know this wasn't such a great chapter, due to the fact that it's mostly based in Kinmoku, demo I needed some way to explain what was going on the entire time!!! So anyways, don't forget to review!! Oh, and I'm going to be creating a new vote for 'I Know You, But Do You Know Me' so keep a look out for that!  
  
My rule- 8+ reviews or no more!  
  
So go!  
Review!  
Onegai?  
  



	21. *~* Uranus and Neptune *~*

Ossu Minna-san!  
*Yawn* I wrote this really late last night because I couldn't really sleep, so if anything doesn't make sense, just tell me  
Ano...I don't really have much more to say this time, other than this is a really boring chapter...  
Other than that, Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Kei-chan: Yay! Go Chibi-Goku!!! ^_^ you actually liked my pictures?! ^^' Doomo!!!  
  
Perk: *lol* I loved your review!  
  
To all the people who asked about Seiya/Usa: There won't be any romance between them as far as I've planned, demo there might be something in the next chapter that has to do with Seiya...=þ  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or DBZ...*sniff sniff*   
  
*~*Chapter 17 *~*  
  
Michiko lay peacefully in her bed as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Seiya had reluctantly agreed to take Trunks on a tour of the city, and they had already left, leaving her alone to catch up on her sleep...  
  
*~* With Trunks and Seiya *~*   
  
"This place is amazing" Trunks commented as he and Seiya walked down one of the many streets  
  
"Hai" Seiya responded slightly distracted  
  
"Did you really re-build your entire planet?"  
  
Seiya snapped out of his thoughts as looked at him "Iie, we didn't create the planet, we just rebuilt the city"  
  
"Oh, I see...So, what exactly did happen to your planet before?"  
  
"Chaos destroyed it"  
  
"Soo ka?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
They both continued to walk in silence as Trunks toured the city. There was a question that Seiya, and the other senshi had wanted to ask the young man, but they never had a chance...until now  
  
"Ano...Trunks-san?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What is your...relationship with Michiko-hime?"  
  
That caught Trunks off guard as he tripped slightly over his own feet.   
"I don't know what you mean" he stated  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Trunks...are you and her in a...special relationship?"  
  
"...Other than friendship?" Trunks asked, his face turning red slightly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Seiya  
  
"Hai, other than friendship"  
  
"...Iie"   
  
Seiya eyed the young man carefully "Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai...what ever gave you the idea that we were?"  
  
Seiya shrugged "They way you act around each other, it kind of gave us the idea that you were"  
  
That surprised Trunks "The way we act?"  
  
"Hai, the way you act...Truth be told, Michiko-hime has never been really nice to any man, except for the Starsenshi...the most she has ever done is show respect, demo even then she is still cold hearted...She has accepted very few men as friends"  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
That was strange...Michiko had never acted mean in any way towards anyone on Chikyuu...with the exception of Master Roshi and Yamcha, but then who could blame her? And then what about Goku and the rest of the Zsenshi? Now that he thought about it, she had been nice...demo not as nice as she had been with him...  
  
"I don't really notice..." he lied  
  
"Soo ka? You're the first person I've heard her call 'kun'"  
  
Trunks shook his head...what did this all mean?  
  
*~* With Michiko *~*  
  
Michiko scrambled out from her bed, and she stood, all her senses alert...she had felt Cosmos's power, and if she felt it, then that meant...  
  
Gathering some of the fabric of her dress in her hands, she ran out of her room, and dashed down the halls of the palace, searching for one of the senshi, or even Trunks.  
  
She ran without really paying attention to where she was going, and soon she ran into another body.  
  
"Itai! Michiko-hime, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Usagi-sans old habits are rubbing off onto you"   
  
Michiko smiled as she stood up and lent a hand out "Gomen nasi Taiki-chan, demo I need to get everyone together"  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"We need to get back to Chikyuu"  
  
*~* On Chikyuu *~*  
  
Hakura and Michiru sat together in the lounge of Capsule Corp, holding their henshin sticks in their hands  
  
"I'm afraid that destiny and duty have caught up with us once again" whispered Michiru  
  
"Hai, I know, demo this time, it will be better if we didn't resist it" Hakura answered as she wrapped an arm around Michiru  
  
*~* Flashback *~* (This isn't actually a flashback of Hakura's and Michiru's memories)  
  
Five figures appeared in the infirmary Capsule Corp, two of them unconscious and laying in someone's arms, sleeping peacefully.  
  
(An: Goku is carrying Usagi, and Makoto is carrying Rei...)  
  
Goku and Makoto carefully lay their sleeping friends upon separate beds, and were about to leave when they heard a small, but still noticeable groan  
  
"Where am I?" Usagi asked as she slowly sat up in her bed. "Itai! My head" she whimpered as she placed a hand onto her head  
  
"Usagi-chan! You shouldn't be up," protested Ami as she rushed to the bedside   
  
"I'll be fine Ami, don't worry about me"  
  
"Demo Usagi, you're still drained from using your power. You need to sleep"  
  
"Iie, Ami, I'm fine" Usagi said firmly as she attempted to rise from her bed, only to be gently pushed back down by Ami   
  
"Onegai Usagi, you need your rest" she said determinedly  
  
Usagi sighed, and then nodded as she lay back down in her bed.   
"I will rest if you three will do something for me"  
  
"Nande?" asked Makoto, now standing behind Ami  
  
Usagi lifted her hand, and a light glow erupted from her palm, forming into a small wrapped package, and a henshin stick. She handed all three items to Ami, seeing as how the henshin stick was hers (^-^')  
  
She pointed to the package "Inside are the henshin sticks of Uranus, and Neptune" she announced "You must go to Satan Plaza Hotel. That is where they are"   
  
Both senshi nodded understanding what they were to do. Ami was about to speak when a knock interrupted her  
  
Bulma's head appeared from behind the door "Oh! I thought I heard voices in here!" she exclaimed as she walked in "How did you all get into here without me knowing?"  
  
All three women pointed at Goku, who ended up getting a glare from Bulma   
"Goku, how many times do I have to tell you to use the door?"  
  
Goku laughed slightly as he brought a hand to the back of his head "Gomen Bulma"  
  
Bulma shook her head as she turned to other others in the room "What are you doing?"  
  
"We're going to Satan Plaza Hotel" Ami answered, surprising Bulma with her presence  
  
She nodded after getting over the short shock "Isn't that where Kaiou Michiru is performing tonight?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
Bulma smiled "Can I come??"  
  
Ami looked over at Usagi who nodded, then over at Makoto who shrugged.  
  
"Sure Bulma!" Ami chirped  
  
"Sugoi! Let me just get a few things!" she exclaimed while running out the door "Meet me at the DOOR" she said, emphasizing 'door' for Goku   
(An: heehee ^^')  
  
Makoto and Ami exchanged a look before shrugging and walking out the door with Goku not too far behind.  
  
"Ano..Goku, matte" Usagi said, causing all three to stop and turn around  
"Could I talk to you alone? Onegai?" she asked, looking at Ami and Makoto. Ami nodded and grabbed Makoto's arm, dragging her out the door  
  
Usagi watched as they left, and slowly slid out from under the covers and standing, her legs shaking just a bit  
  
"Usa, you shouldn't be up!" Goku protested while walking towards to her  
  
"Iie, it's ok I just need to stretch my legs a bit" she answered, her legs becoming more stable   
  
A confused look came across Goku's face, but left as soon as it came "Was there something you needed to ask me?"  
  
Usagi shook her head "Iie...Ne, kinda"  
  
"Saa?"  
  
"Goku, I feel that an evil presence is coming, perhaps another youma" she stated "Demo, this one is unusually strong."  
  
"Soo ka?"  
  
"Hai. What I need to tell you is not to interfere when the senshi are battling it, if it does appear"  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"The senshi need to get accustomed to their powers once again"  
  
'So that's why she didn't want me to help last time' "Then what's the point of me going?"  
  
"You need to go just in case something goes wrong and do need some help"  
  
Goku nodded "Fine with me!" he said somewhat happily  
  
Usagi giggled at his enthusiasm, then shook her head as she came up to him. Placing a hand upon his shoulder, she leaned up towards him, and kissed him lightly...on the cheek  
  
"Arigato" she whispered into his ear, before stepping away from him  
  
(An: *laughs evilly* I know some of you are going to hate me for dragging this out for so long!)  
  
Goku was stunned; he stood there, his mind processing what had just happened. His cheeks felt like they were burning  
  
"GOKU COME ON!" Bulma yelled from the front door "YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE, DO YOU?! HURRY UP"  
  
Goku snapped out of his shock, and started running towards the door, he turned around, a large goofy smile on his face "Ja ne Usa-chan!" he called out before completely disappearing.  
  
Usagi watched as he left, and then suddenly heard Bulma, "GOKU! WHEN I SAID HURRY UP, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT FAST! YOU COULD HAVE KNOCKED SOMEONE OVER!"   
  
She giggled, 'Goku is so kawaii sometimes' she thought as she climbed back into her bed. She suddenly heard soft giggling coming from her side  
'Nani?'  
  
"Smooth Usagi, Smooth" Rei commented as she opened her eyes  
  
"Nani?? You've been awake all this time?"  
  
"Hai" Rei said while she sat up in her bed, giggling, "that was really sweet Usagi"  
  
Usagi blushed "Ano what do you think of him?"  
  
Rei shrugged "I haven't really gotten the chance to know him...demo I think he's a bishoonen "  
  
Usagi smiled "Hai...I think so too"  
  
"Ano...Usagi does he always call you Usa-CHAN?"  
  
*~* With Goku, Bulma, Makoto, and Ami *~*  
  
The four appeared in a secluded spot of Satan City, not wanting to scare the surrounding people with their sudden appearance. They walked for several blocks until they came to the entrance of the hotel, which was currently crowded with people all wanting to see the performance.  
  
"Now how are we supposed to get in to see them?" Makoto asked as she surveyed the lobby.  
  
"I don't know, demo it looks like we won't be getting anywhere for awhile" Ami answered  
  
"Kuso, I wanted to see Michiru-san perform," cursed Bulma as she tried to push her way though the crowd of people, with no avail  
  
The crowd suddenly hushed, and through the silence, you could hear the sound of a violin and piano, playing together in perfect harmony. The crowd listened in awe as the music continued its haunting, yet peaceful melody.  
  
"They sound exactly the same" Ami whispered to Makoto  
  
"Hai, they do. I wish I was that talented"  
  
They continued to listen in silence, letting the music weave it's way though the crowd, when suddenly it stopped  
  
A large crashing followed by screams came from the performance area and the people were pushing each other in an attempt to get out.  
  
Everyone was separated from each other, as they were pushed further and further apart.  
  
"What's going on??" cried Bulma as she was pushed through the main doors of the lobby.  
  
The crowds of people pushing him weren't really affecting Goku, but none the less he rose into the air...and whoever saw him became even more scared.  
  
He scanned the crowds, searching for the two senshi because he knew whatever Usagi had sensed; it was probably here now. He spotted both of them trying to push against the crowds into the performance area where all the commotion had originated.  
  
'How am I suppose to get them?' he thought as he just floated there, he shrugged to himself and flew to where they were, picking them both up and separating them from everyone else  
  
Ami had known about the ability to fly from Bulma...but she didn't actually think she'd experience it right now! She almost screamed when someone grabbed her and she started rising into the air, she looked to the side to see Makoto, and she looked up to see, Goku  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief 'I thought a youma captured me' she thought as they flew into the room where Haruka and Michiru were suppose to be.  
  
Sure enough, they found them. They were currently cornered by a huge looking youma. Haruka was blocking Michiru from any harm. The youma took as swipe at Haruka, who easily dodged it as she kicked it in the stomach...or at least that what they all thought it was it's stomach. It recoiled as it back away slightly. Everyone could hear it snarl as it thought of another plan of action.   
  
"We have to transform!" exclaimed Makoto as she and Ami were set down behind a wall   
  
She and Ami held their henshin sticks in the air...while Goku turned away ^^'  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
  
In a flash of lights, there stood Super Sailor Mercury and Jupiter  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
" Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Both senshi cried as their attacks combined with each other and hit the youma straight on.   
  
The youma screamed out in pain as it was hit, and it slowly disintegrated into nothingness, as all the others had  
  
'I thought Usa said it was strong...then why did it die so easily?' Goku thought as he watched the fight  
  
(An: Ok, weak fight scene in this chapter, gomen demo I'm sleepy and I don't feel like writing one)  
  
Haruka and Michiru slumped to the ground from exestuation. This seemed so familiar to them...  
  
Mercury walked up beside them and kneeled so that she was now on the ground beside them.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" she asked as she checked them for any wounds  
  
"H-Hai, Daijoubu" they both said as Mercury finished checking them over  
  
"You're lucky you didn't get anything more than bruises" she stated as she stood back up, offering a hand to both of them  
  
"Arigato" Michiru said "Do you know what that thing was?"  
  
"Hai, it was a youma"  
  
"Youma?" her expression turned thoughtful "where have I heard that before?" she asked mostly to herself  
  
"Because you have fought them before" Ami answered as she brought out the package from her sub-space pocket. She handed it to Haruka, who looked at her curiously  
  
"What is this?"   
  
"Something that belongs to both of you"  
  
Haruka glanced at Michiru who looked just as confused as she did. Slowly, she tore open the top of the package to reveal the henshin sticks  
  
"I...I've seen these before..." she said, almost in awe  
  
"Hai, you should have..." Ami replied  
  
Both Haruka and Michiru hesitantly reached out for their henshin sticks at the same time. Once their hands had made contact with them, memories began flashing throughout their minds.  
  
(An: I'm not doing the flashback thing this time)   
  
"Koneko" Haruka muttered as the memories left her mind, her vision cleared, and she asked the one question which was on her mind.  
  
"Where is Koneko?"  
  
*~* End Flashback *~*  
  
And that's how they ended up here. They were waiting for Usagi to awaken from her rest so that they could talk with her  
  
"Do you really want to fight?" Michiru asked  
  
"Iie, but it is our duty to protect this planet, and this solar system"   
  
"I really wish we didn't have to"  
  
"So do I"  
  
"Michiru? Hakura?" a voice asked from behind. Both women rose from their seats and turned around to find Usagi surrounded by three of the inner senshi  
  
"It's good to see you again koneko" said a smiling Haruka  
  
*~* Somewhere else *~*  
  
A frustrated cry came from Mamoru as he appeared in the dark palace. He had gone with the youma this time, and his plan was to see Serenity in the process...and do something even more, but this time she didn't even show up! He had been so displeased, that he left the youma to die   
  
'I only know the location of one more senshi' he thought 'and this time, I'm going for her myself. No more using those pathetic excuses for servents...' he smiled cruelly as he realized that he would soon be reunited with his Serenity, and nothing could stop him, not even that kono yaro that he saw her with...   
-_-'  
  
  
*~* End Chapter 17 *~*  
  
Ahh ok, this was not a good chapter...but I wrote it when I was half asleep! I could do better, but I'm just too lazy ^-^''  
Ok, anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Oh, and be sure to read my new fic...Onegai?  
My Rule: 8+ reviews or no more!  
  
So go!  
Review!  
Onegai?  
  
  



	22. *~*Kiss and Capture *~*

Ossu minna-san!  
  
I just read over the last chapter, and I realized how many mistakes I made in it (like the names) ^^' ah well that's what happens when I don't pay attention at 2:00 in the morning  
Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Thunderwing: aww geez, don't envy me. It'll just make me feel bad! ^-^  
  
Kei-chan, PerK and SerenityMoon: 0.0 *laughs nervously*...don't worry; Goku will get his revenge on Mamoru (or mamo-baka) for calling him a kono yaro!! ^^'  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You've got to be crazy if you think I own Sailor Moon or DBZ  
  
*~* Chapter 18 *~*  
  
All the sailor senshi sat in the lounge of Capsule Corp, listening intently to Usagi as she explained what was going on. (Notice she hadn't told anyone about Chaos)  
  
"So you mean to tell us that Chaos is reborn, and wants revenge on you?" asked Rei  
  
"Hai"  
  
"And so that's why you needed to reawaken our powers..." Makoto stated deep in thought  
  
"Hai...demo, I'm giving you a choice; If you do not wish to fight, then don't. Just leave and never think of it again...I would understand if you didn't want to after the last time we fought Chaos..." stated Usagi as she looked down at her hands "I can't fight Chaos alone" she whispered to herself, only to be heard by Rei  
  
"You don't think that we would actually leave you alone, did you?" asked Rei  
  
Usagi shrugged  
  
"We are a team Usa, and we will always be by your side...even if we lose our lives again"  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"But nothing koneko. She's right, we have to fight to save our own, and everyone else's lives if we want to preserve the future" stated Haruka as she stood "Look, it's getting late and we need our rest if we want to search for the rest of the senshi"  
  
Usagi nodded as she glanced up at the clock located at the far end of the room. Sure enough it was almost 9:00  
"Hai, whoever can help in the search tomorrow, meet here at 11:00?" she suggested   
  
Everyone nodded or said 'hai' in agreement as they all stood, when something suddenly occurred to Ami  
  
"Ano, Usagi how are we suppose to get home?"  
  
(An: remember? None of them arrived at CC in a car or anything...Goku transported them all there ^^)  
  
*~* 3 days later *~* (Me just being lazy again)  
  
Three days of constant searching, and they had only been successful in finding one more senshi; Sailor Pluto, otherwise know as Meiou Setsuna.  
  
But finding her was only based on luck from Haruka and Michiru. They had met Setsuna not long ago when her career as a designer first began. It took only a day for them to find her again and give her what was rightfully hers; the henshin stick of Pluto, along with the time staff. When she had regained her memories, she had been more than happy to know that she had no additional duties at the time gates with Cosmos around to protect them, and so she was now no longer known as the solitary senshi...she was wasn't alone anymore  
  
(An: Her dream was to become a designer in the manga, ne?)   
  
All the sailor senshi sat outside of Capsule Corp, along with Bulma and a chibi Trunks in her arms  
  
All of them sat in a circle while they conversed with one another. Usagi sat in her own silence, not really adding much to say as she stared down at the two remaining henshin sticks in hands  
  
"Don't worry Usagi, we'll find them" whispered Makoto as she noticed her silence  
  
"Demo, will we really? Time is growing short, and it won't be long until Chaos attacks" she replied  
  
A strange look came across Makoto's face as she listened to her friend. Never has she heard Usagi so serious, or so sad. Well yes, there were times when she was worried about Mamoru she had been sad or upset, but never like this.  
"Oi Usagi, you need to lighten up" she exclaimed while playfully slapping Usagi on the back. Being unprepared for the kind, but still painful gesture, Usagi's grip on the henshin sticks loosened, and as she was push forward, the henshin sticks went flying across the circle of people, landing right in front of Rei  
  
"Itai" Usagi mumbled as she glared at Makoto, who laughed nervously  
  
"Uhh Gomen Usagi" she sheepishly said  
  
"Odango atama you need to be more careful with these!" exclaimed Rei as she picked up the henshin sticks "If you break them, then we'll never be able to find Saturn or Venus!"  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei "I wasn't going to break them!"  
  
"It looked like you were going to when you threw them across the circle"  
  
"I did not throw them across the circle! I only lost my grip on them"  
  
" Sure you did"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"Iie"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Iie!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Everyone sighed as they listened to them...some things never change, even in the next life   
  
"Ossu minna-san!" a voice greeted from the doorway of Capsule Corp  
  
The argument stopped, and all heads turned to see Goku and Gohan, both battered, and their clothes torn from the day's sparring/training   
  
(0.0 *starts giggling* ooh I'd love to see that! *pauses* Oops...heehee ^^')  
  
"Goku, you both should clean up after sparring" scolded Bulma "There are guests here"  
  
Goku smiled goofily as he rose into the air followed by Gohan " We know Bulma, we're on our way home to get cleaned up. We'll be back in a couple of minutes" he claimed as he waved "Ja na!" and with that, they were gone in a flash...literally   
  
The senshi watched in amazement as they flew off into the sky, sure they had seen them before on the TV during the Cell games, but never in their life would they have thought that they could see people flying, right in front of them.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to this" Ami claimed as she turned back to the group  
  
Bulma laughed, "You will, trust me. It took me awhile to grasp the concept of people flying myself, but after all these years, it gets kind of old"  
  
*~* Someplace dark and scary *~*  
  
Mamoru paced inside a room deep in thought...he needed a plan, and a good one if he wanted to... He suddenly stopped as a new idea appeared in his mind, and a smile crossed his face  
  
"Perfect" he muttered as he left the room "Perhaps those servants of mine would still be useful" he thought as he prepared to out his plan into action  
  
*~* At Capsule Corp *~*  
  
Usagi smiled as she watched her friends talk, or playfully argue with one another. It felt like she had spent an eternity without them...and she wished with all her heart that this would never change, even though she knew that it could never happen.  
  
A small tingling sensation crept through her senses as she sat there, someone was coming...but who?  
  
It could be Goku and Gohan, but she could feel their ki's nearing Capsule Corp...this one was different, this one was entering Chikyuu's atmosphere...She smiled as she jumped up onto her feet  
  
"Nani? What is it koneko?" asked Haruka as she and everyone else stood  
  
"They're here" she answered as a bright flash erupted from behind her, temporarily blinding everyone who saw it  
  
Usagi shook her head and rubbed her eyes to clear away the blurriness. Seeing as how the light had come from behind her, she hadn't really been affected by it like everyone else had. She turned to greet them when she was suddenly caught up in someone's arms  
  
"Ohayo Odango-chan" a voice greeted as they brought their lips to hers  
  
Usagi's eyes widened in surprise, 'that voice...I-it's...'  
  
**  
  
Goku and Gohan were flying at a casual pace when they both saw the burst of light. Both stopped right where they were  
  
"What was that tousan?" asked a surprised Gohan  
  
"I don't know" Goku answered as he studied the area which it had come from. If knew this place as well as he think he did, then at meant that it had come right from Capsule Corp 'It might have been Vegita, demo we better check just in case' he thought to himself  
"Come on Gohan, we better make sure everything is alright" he called out as he flew off as quickly as he could.  
  
"Hai" answered Gohan as he followed his tousan  
  
**  
  
Both landed in front of Capsule Corp, and found the most interesting sight; everyone was staring at something in some sort of shock  
  
'Demo, what?' wondered Goku as he turned to look in the same direction as everyone else   
  
The scene that greeted him was one he wished that he hadn't seen:  
  
Usagi kissing...some strange man...who was that? Goku didn't care as he felt an anger welling up inside of him. His fists were clenched tightly at his side, he had to control his anger, or who knows what would happen.  
  
Gohan blushed at the couple in front of him; maybe this wasn't something he should be watching. He turned to his tousan, and immediately noticed his expression. He tugged on Goku's arm to get his attention.  
  
Goku looked down at Gohan, and he slowly relaxed when he saw his son's worried expression  
  
"Daijoubu ka?"  
  
Goku plastered a fake grin onto his face "Hai, daijoubu" he answered as he turned away from everyone else and slowly walked away with Gohan, his hopes shattered by what he had just seen. But being so caught up in his emotions, Goku had failed to see something that everyone else had:  
  
Usagi's expression was just as surprised as everyone else, and she had never responded to Seiya's kiss  
  
She closed her eyes as she gently pushed Seiya away and took a step back, avoiding any eye contact   
  
"Gomen nasi Seiya-kun" she whispered   
  
Seiya smiled and shook his head, hiding his disappointment  
"Daijoubu Odango-chan" he responded as he surveyed his surroundings  
  
"TRUNKS!" Bulma cried as she rushed up to her son, leaving the sailor senshi (except Usagi) in confusion  
  
"Nani? I thought the baby was Trunks" claimed Ami with everyone else nodding  
  
"Hai, demo this is Mirai Trunks" answered Usagi as she brought herself to look forward, and to her surprise, she saw Goku and Gohan entering the Capsule Corp building  
'Nani? Why didn't Goku tell us that he was back?' she wondered as she watched him disappear behind the doors. 'Oh no...Did he see-'  
  
"Mirai Trunks?" asked Rei, interrupting Usagi from her thoughts  
  
Usagi turned to look at Rei, "Hai, Mirai Trunks" she repeated "I'll explain later" she hurriedly said when she saw the death glare that Haruka was giving Seiya. She knew that if she didn't do anything then something would-  
"Kuso" Usagi suddenly swore   
  
"Nani? Usagi what is it?" asked Makoto  
  
"Another youma has entered this realm" Setsuna answered for her, a worried look appearing on her face  
  
Usagi nodded "Hai, and this one is strong" she stated as she looked at the doors of Capsule Corp "I'll go get Goku"  
  
**  
  
She entered the building as her eyes quickly darted from place to place as she looked for Goku.  
  
"Where is he?" she muttered to herself as she walked though the halls  
  
"Where is who?" a voiced asked from behind, causing Usagi to jump up in surprise  
  
"Oh Goku there you are!" she exclaimed when she saw who it was  
  
He had a small questioning look on his face, "Nande?" he asked, slight annoyance in his voice   
  
(An: I can't imagine that!! Goku's too nice! Or at least to his friends! ^^')  
  
Usagi frowned slightly at his tone "Goku-kun, is there something wrong?"   
  
He inwardly kicked himself; he hadn't meant to be so snappy at her "Iie, I'm alright"  
  
Usagi nodded, still not convinced "I have felt another youma, and wherever they are I'm sure to find one of the senshi"   
  
He nodded "Let's go"  
  
*~* Satan Plaza*~*   
(I really don't know the names, so I'm just making this up)  
  
All the senshi and Goku appeared in the Plaza, luckily unnoticed by anyone. The Starsenshi were forced to stay behind, much to their protests, but they had used too much energy during their transport and needed their rest, especially Michiko who had not received enough sleep after her last transportation  
  
They found themselves facing a rather large crowd of people, some who were screaming to get someone's autograph...  
  
"It looks like we beat the youma here" claimed Rei as she scanned the area for evil  
  
"Tousan Tousan!" a young girl no older than 12 cried out as she ran to a tall white haired man. She caught all the senshi's attention and they watched as she showed the man the paper in her hand "I got her autograph! I actually got to meet her!!" she exclaimed  
  
The man laughed as he bent down to look at the picture she held in her hand "Well Hotaru, it seems that all your waiting has finally paid off"  
  
She nodded happily as she walked off with her dad "Tousan, can we go look at the lamps now?"  
  
The senshi watched as the little girl walked away from them  
  
"I'd really hate to do this" said Michiru sadly  
  
"Hai, none of us want to do this" Setsuna agreed "Demo it must be done"  
  
Usagi stepped forward beside the outer senshi, Saturn's henshin stick in hand   
"Do you want me to...?" she asked  
  
Setsuna shook her head "Onegai, I want to do this"   
  
Usagi smiled at her bravery and handed it to Setsuna "Be careful" she warned as she watched all three senshi walk off in the same direction Hotaru had  
  
"I guess the youma failed even before it tried" stated Makoto as she watched the outer senshi disappear around a corner.   
  
"Hai...it's strange though" Rei said as she looked around   
  
"What do you mean?" Ami asked  
  
Rei shook her head "I don't know...something's not-"  
  
Rei was cut off as a roar sounded through the Plaza, followed by screams of terror as a huge monster appeared right in the center of the crowd, holding someone in it's grasp  
  
Usagi gasped "MINAKO!" she cried out when she recognized who it was "Minna-chan it's Minako! We have to help her!!" she cried out desperately, hearing the screams coming from the captured blond  
  
The three senshi nodded to each other as they rounded a corner away from the crowd  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!"   
  
Three proud sailor senshi now stood in their places, ready to help their comrade in distress   
  
Goku watched intently as the three rushed forward, firing their attacks at the large youma, causing it to scream out in pain and drop the screaming Minako, only to be caught by Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Usagi watched from behind Goku, the small henshin stick of Venus clenched in her hand. She had been so caught up in the fight, that she never noticed as someone sneaked up behind her. She was pulled into the shadows, and someone cupped a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams, and held her tightly against their own body in an attempt to discontinue her struggles.   
  
"Ohyaoo my beloved Usako" a voice whispered into her ear, causing her to stop her thrashing, and her eyes to widen in fear   
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
*~* End Chapter 18 *~*  
  
Not a good chapter, I know...I'm not very proud of this one...  
Well that's all for now, and for the next while, my internet provider is discontinuing it's service today, and so I have to wait until my cousin gets back from Camp so that I can use her computer!!! So I won't be around for a while ^^' Gomen, I hope this tides you over until I can get access to the Internet!  
Oh, and my hotmail isn't working anymore *pouts* it worked earlier today! And the second time I tried it, it wouldn't let me in!! Oh, and I won't be able to check my email either for awhile, so if you're wondering why I never responded, that's why  
Oops, better go, I've got 5 minutes before the entire internet service shuts down...forever *starts crying* now I'm going to have to wait a long time to get a new internet connection! ^^' I'm such a computer freak  
My Rule: 8+ reviews, or no more!!  
  
So go!  
Review!  
Onegai?  
  
Sayoonara for now minna-chan!  
  
  
  
  



	23. *~*Mistakes in Battle*~*

Ohayoo minna-san!!  
Gomen for the wait, demo I almost have an internet connection *glances hopefully at parents* All I have to do is wait until my parents decide *Pauses and glances behind* Ano...My cousin is giving me the evil eye o.o, I better be quick!  
Enjoy!  
Oh, and Gomen to anyone that has emailed me, I'm not allowed enough time to check it *glares at Michi* meanie =P  
  
Mi: Am not!  
Me: -_-'  
  
Kei-chan: *Blinks* wow...I'm never been accused of blasphemy before *laughs* =)  
  
PerK: 0.o wow... *laughs* Woo hoo! Go PerK and C-P!!  
  
Thunderwing: *smiles* much better! =) Arigato!  
  
To all my wonderful reviewers that I couldn't get to because of my time restriction: Doomo arigatoo!!! All your reviews meant a lot to me, including those 'I'm evil' comments D   
  
Disclaimer: Don't you think, that I'm a little young to own anything like Sailor Moon, or DBZ? Besides, if I did, my parents would be the ones taking care of stuff like that *Pouts* I have to wait 3 years before I can own anything with significance   
  
*~* Chapter 19 *~*  
  
Usagi was frozen from shock as Mamoru dragged her farther away from Goku and the senshi. She clutched the henshin stick of Venus in her hands, afraid of dropping the precious item. They were quite far away from anyone before he stopped  
  
"Nande? Aren't you happy to see me Usako?" he whispered into her ear as he removed his hand from her mouth and waited for her answer  
  
Was she? Did she really miss him after all these years? Sure, he maybe a servant to her sworn enemy, and she had promised herself that she wouldn't let her feeling in the way...but she had spent a great deal of her life with him...loving him  
  
But then again, did she still love him?  
  
Mamoru frowned when he received no answer from her. Forcefully grabbing her arm, he turned her to face him. He kept a firm grip on her arm, ensuring that she couldn't get away.  
  
"Well?" he demanded angrily as his grip tightened slightly "I thought you'd miss me after our last meeting, we've been separated for too long"  
  
Usagi frowned "I don't know"  
  
That got him mad  
  
"You don't know?!" he exclaimed as he threw her to a near wall, pinning her roughly against it  
  
"You should know. You can't escape destiny, even if you are Cosmos. I will always be the one that you love, and not some kono yaro that you met on the street"  
  
"Kono yaro?" Usagi asked, struggling slightly against him, her shoulders hurting from the pressure of his hands.   
  
"Hai, that onore that you're always with. Don't deny that you haven't been with anyone else"  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise 'Goku? Does he mean Goku?'  
"I don't know who your talking about"  
  
Mamoru gave a low growl and his expression darkened "Don't lie to me. I've seen you with him. Admit it, you've been with someone else"  
(An: Iie, not it that way!)  
  
She frowned, as her eyes narrowed at him "It's none of your business who I spend my time with. You gave up that right when you joined Chaos, Mamoru"  
  
His frowned deepened, if that was even possible "Nande? No Mamo-chan?" he asked mockingly  
  
She turned her head to the side, shifting her gaze to the opposite wall "Iie. I've said it before; you are no longer the man that I once knew Mamoru. You've changed for the worst."  
  
"So you're just going to give up on me, just like that?" he asked, venom thick in his voice  
  
"Hai" she replied as she attempted to free herself from her grip "Let me go Mamoru; while you can. Or you will lose your life" she threatened, no longer wanting to be in the presence of this vile otoko   
  
Mamoru smirked; as he tightened his grip on her shoulders "You seem to forget Usako" he started, saying her name sarcastically "I have the upper hand now"  
  
A faint glow appeared in each of his hands, and Usagi immediately felt a difference in her body as she struggled against him  
  
"N-nade?" she struggled to ask, "What are you doing to me?"  
  
"You should know...or wait, I forgot how much of a baka you really are Odango atama. You see, I'm draining your energy, and after I do that, I'm going to take the star seeds of your senshi"  
  
"Iie, onegai" she begged. She should have never let herself get into this situation. 'He's right, I really am a baka'  
  
"And I suppose while I'm at it, I'll help myself to the star seed of that...kono yaro" he continued  
  
"IIE!" Usagi cried as she tried to push him away from her "Leave them all alone! They didn't do anything!"  
  
"Oh but they did. They stopped all our attempts to take over the Chikyuu. And for that, they must pay" he said smugly " You know, I'm going to enjoy taking the star seed of that otoko."  
  
Usagi panicked as her struggles became weaker. "Iie, leave Goku alone!"  
  
"Ah, so his name is Goku is it? I'll be sure to mention your name before he becomes a slave for Chaos."   
  
Her mind screamed for help. She had to do something, she need to save her friends, and Goku...  
  
Her power rose slightly, unnoticed by Mamoru, as it searched for the nearest, pure-hearted mind to help her  
  
**  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"   
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
  
All three senshi cried as their attacks entwined with each other and hit the youma head on. They watched as it screamed out in pain and its body twisted as it fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama, that thing took forever to destroy" Jupiter exclaimed as she watched the body turn to dust and disappear in a non-existent wind  
  
"Hai. Demo usually Sailor Moon was the one to destroy the monster, not us" Mercury stated as she turned to face a shaking Minako, sitting on the floor  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" she asked as she kneeled down next to her  
  
Minako nodded her head vigorously, eyes wide with fear from what she had just seen. As familiar as this seemed, she couldn't shake the feeling of terror that arose inside of her  
"Daijoubu. Doomo arigatoo g-gozaimasu" she sputtered as she and Ami got up off the floor "You saved my life after both my baka body guards ran off. How can I ever repay you?"  
  
Ami shook her head, as she smiled "Don't worry about it. We just need your help for something" she replied as she looked in the direction of Goku  
  
Goku, noticing the gazed of the senshi fixed on him, turned around expecting to see Usagi...but was only met with the empty space of where she once stood  
  
"Nani?" he muttered to himself as the senshi and Minako came up behind him  
  
"Goku, where's Usagi?" Jupiter asked as she looked around  
  
"I-Idon't know. She was just here..."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?! You were the only one with her! She wouldn't have just wandered off!" exclaimed Mars, concerned for her friend's safety  
  
"Look, gomen, demo I don't know where she-"  
  
'Onegai, somebody help me' a voice pleaded inside Goku's mind, cutting him off from whatever he was saying  
  
A bewildered expression appeared on Goku's face "What was that?" he asked as he looked behind him "Did any of you hear that?"  
  
They all shook their heads negatively  
  
"What did you hear?" Mercury asked  
  
"I think it was Usagi...and she sounded like she was in trouble"  
  
"Nani? Are you-" Mars was silenced as Goku brought a finger to his lips, signaling for them to keep quiet  
  
'Onegai, somebody help me!! Onegai, senshi, Goku!' the voice called out again  
  
"Oi minna-san, it's her...and she sounds like she's in a lot of trouble" Goku said, trying to cover any sense of worry in his voice  
  
"Demo, where is she?" Jupiter asked as Mercury brought out her mini computer and started scanning the area  
  
Her attempts succeeded as they heard an ear-piercing scream cut through the silence between them all  
  
"She's that way!" Mercury pointed out as the screen of her mini computer flashed "And there's someone with her!"  
  
Everyone rushed in the direction that Ami had pointed out, but none were as fast as Goku as he sped forward to find Usagi  
  
**  
  
Usagi screamed as she felt the intense burning sensation spread through her body.  
  
"Aww, did I hurt you Usako?" Mamoru mocked as he continued to drain her energy. He figured that he might as well have a little fun torturing her while he waited.  
  
"You bakayaro" Usagi hissed as she tried to break free of his hold, the pain still coursing through her body "You will never get their star seeds"  
  
Mamoru laughed, sending chills down Usagi's spine by the pure hatred in the sound "and what makes you think that your puny senshi could stop me? Or are you just concerned about that...what was his name? Oh yes, Goku"  
  
"They're stronger than you think" she stated, her eyes becoming blurred from the tear surfacing in her eyes, the pain she felt was becoming unbearable   
  
"Perhaps" he said, a twisted smile appearing on his face "Demo, once I have drained your power, they'll never be able to stop me. And you? When I'm finished with you, you'll be left in the gutter where you belong, useless as always. Chaos will rule the universe, and you will never be able to stop it"  
  
(An: I suppose by this point he has half of her energy)  
  
**  
The Sailor senshi ran as fast as they could, along with Minako, but none of them could match the speed that Goku was going at  
  
**  
  
He could feel the dark energy getting stronger with every second  
'I must be getting closer' Goku thought as flew forward while increasing his speed  
  
Then he saw her  
  
Her body was several inches off the ground, being pinned to the wall by some strange man. He could see a faint glow being exchanged between the two, and by the looks of it, it was hurting Usagi.  
  
Anger found its was through Goku as a golden aura appeared around him as he flew faster towards the two  
  
**  
  
Mamoru laughed as her body became weaker. "You really are pathetic. You couldn't even defend yourself against me"  
  
Usagi lifted her head weakly, and smiled. She could feel Goku coming closer with every second  
"This isn't over yet" she stated as a bright golden glow appeared from the side  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened in surprise as something, or someone rammed right into him, sending them backwards far away from anyone else. Also forcing him to let go of the now un-conscious Usagi. She fell to the ground, her body motionless as the small henshin stick of Venus fell away from her hand and slid across the ground to stop right in front of...Minako  
  
(An: Who saw that coming? *several hands go up* ^^')  
  
Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter rushed forward towards Usagi leaving Minako behind the crowd.  
  
She watched in awe as Goku punched and kicked Mamoru repeatedly against the wall, also bringing them further away from everyone else. It was a wonder that the wall behind him hadn't collapsed from being hit with Mamoru's body so many times...  
  
Mamoru slammed into the wall again as Goku punched him in the stomach. He fell to the ground, still on his feet. His body was bent over as he tried to catch his breath as Goku stood there. He brought a hand up to his lips, wiping the blood from the broken skin. He stood, glaring at Goku  
  
"So we finally meet, face to face Goku" he said, saying his name mockingly  
  
"Yea, and who are you?" Goku asked, a firm expression on his face. Right now he wanted to stop fighting and to see if Usagi was all right, but to do that, he needed to protect her first  
  
"I'm Mamoru..." he started   
  
Goku's eyes widened in surprise 'why does that seem so familiar...Michiko mentioned that name...'  
  
"Ah, so I see that you've heard of me...demo perhaps you know me better as Prince Endyomon"  
  
That caught Goku off guard as he glanced backwards at Usagi...well more like the direction of Usagi, seeing that she was surrounded by her senshi  
  
"Yea, I know who you are" he said, bringing back his stern expression "Demo why did you do this to her? I thought you were suppose to love her"  
  
Mamoru laughed, drawing the attention of the senshi   
  
"Oh I do love her. But she doesn't love me anymore, so what's the point of keeping her around?" he said while building dark energy behind his back "But then I thought, why let all that energy go to waste? So I took it from her, after all I was going to gain so much energy just by killing her" he said, a smirk appearing on his face. He had a great deal of energy building up behind his back  
  
Goku's expression darkened with every word. 'Who would ever want do that to her?' he thought as he took on a fighting stance   
"You won't get away with doing this to Usagi" he said as he rushed forward towards him  
  
**  
  
Minako could see the darkness forming in that mans hands while he was talking to Goku, even from this far distance...what was his name? Mamoru? She didn't care, but she had to help the sailor senshi and Goku, but the thing was that she was too far away from the senshi, and if she called out to Goku, then she might risk being hit with that energy...what could she do? She was only a singer  
  
She moved her foot forward slightly, but stopped as she felt something under her shoe. Carefully lifting her foot, she saw the strangest looking object lying there. She reached down to pick it up, and once her hand made contact...  
  
*Flash*   
  
"I am Sailor V!"  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Sailor Venus!"  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Do you really think I can do this Artemis?" she asked the cat lying on her bed  
  
"Hai, if you believe you can"  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Remember, we will always be a team, ne?"  
  
"Hai Mina-chan!" everyone coursed  
  
*End*  
  
She looked at the small henshin stick in her hand...this was really hers?   
  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" she cried as she held it in the air  
  
In a flash of golden lights, Super Sailor Venus now stood proud and tall (^^')  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!" she called out, sending her chain of golden hearts at Mamoru's hands, just as Goku was attacking  
  
Goku stopped as he saw Venus's attack hit Mamoru from behind, causing him to drop the energy onto the ground behind him, exploding upon contact.  
  
Mamoru flew forward, feeling the heat of the explosion behind him as rubble from the building collapsed onto him.  
  
Goku easily dodged the debris as it fell, coughing slightly as dust rose from the pile of rubble  
  
He stood right beside it, and waited. He could still feel the dark energy inside...this guy must be tougher than he looks  
  
A cry of anger arose from inside, and Mamoru easily pushed it aside as he stood up  
"Do you think you can get rid of me that easily?! I am the most powerful servant of Chaos! You cannot think that something like that would-"  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
The two attacks hit him un-expectantly, and he screamed out in pain and fell to his knees  
  
Four senshi came running up to Goku, who was stunned himself at the sudden attack  
  
"You know Mamo-baka, you really need to learn that you're not as great as you think you are" Uranus stated to the smoking body of Mamoru  
  
"You senshi are such a pain in the-"  
  
"Dead scream" Pluto called out as he easily dodged the attack "You should never swear in front of children" she said calmly while motioning to the newly revived Saturn  
  
"Do you think I care?! I'm going to destroy all of you!" he cried as dark energy flew out towards them  
  
"Silence Wall"  
  
Mamoru swore. Fighting with Goku had used up more of his energy than he thought, and having the disadvantage now he did the only thing he could do  
  
He ran  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
The golden chain appeared once again as it wrapped itself around Mamoru's feet, causing him to fall onto the ground.  
  
"Now Goku!" Venus cried out as she held on to him with her chain "I can't hold onto him much longer!"  
  
Goku jumped into the air, making sure that he wouldn't harm anyone else, and to get a better shot at him (^^')  
  
"KAA MEEE"  
  
Mamoru looked towards the sky in horror, watching Goku...was he really going to die? 'Iie, I can't' he thought as he bagan to struggle against the golden chain  
  
"HAAA MEEEEE"  
  
'Mamoru! Return now!' a voice demanded inside of his head...Chaos. A small portal appeared beneath him, but it still wasn't big enough for him to fit.   
'A few more seconds...'  
  
"HAAA!" he finished as he sent the golden energy beam out at Mamoru, hitting him head on. But no sound came from Mamoru...no screams of pain or agony...nothing  
  
Everyone around had to close their eyes in an effort not to go blind as the energy hit the man on the ground  
  
Once everything had cleared...  
  
Nothing was left  
  
*~* End Chapter 19 *~*  
All right then! That's it! Hope you like it! I thought that the last few parts were pretty pathetic ^^' like the part with the outer senshi ^-^' I had to find a way to bring them back in -_-  
So, do you think he survived? Hmmm....well you'll have to see in the next chapter, won't you?  
Anyways, I've better get going, my cousin is getting really really mad at me! ^^'   
Remember: I may not have internet yet, demo I will soon, so review!   
  
So go!  
Review!  
Onegai?  
  



	24. *~* I Can't...*~*

Ossu minna-san!  
Long time no...uhh...read? ^^' Anyways, my parents have finally decided to get the internet (sheesh, took long enough) and so, I can continue writing...for now, I'm not sure what's going to happen once school starts *worried look*  
From all the reviews I received, I decided to change some of my ideas just for you guys ^^'' and also because of *poke* the *poke* fact that *poke poke* ARG! will you stop poking me?!  
Michiko: Doshite? it's fun!   
Me: if you don't, I can still change this chapter to what is was before  
Mi: *pouts* fine, demo you're no fun...  
Me: *sigh* as I was saying, it was also the fact that Michi *glares* was bugging me about it, and pressuring me so I 'altered it'!   
Mi: You're still no fun  
Me: Whatever, oh and I think I should WARN you that a part of this is a bit gruesome...not too bad...not really graphic either, but eh, thought I'd just tell you in advance...  
Anyways, Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I never have, or never will own Sailor Moon or DBZ  
  
*~* Chapter 20 *~*  
  
The senshi watched as Goku landed on the ground, his expression stern as he surveyed the blackened area where Mamoru had been. Nothing could be found, and he could no longer feel the dark energy that once surrounded the area  
  
'I don't think he could have survived that' he thought as he made his way over to the senshi, his face showing his worry as he neared to where Usagi lay unconscious on the ground.   
  
"Is she going to be alright?" he asked Ami as she typed on her small computer  
  
"Hai" she responded, taking a quick glance at him before her eyes returned to her computer "The worst that he did was bruise her arms and drain her energy" she continued as she put away her mini computer "I think it's best that she be taken to Capsule Corp right now"  
  
Goku nodded as he bent down and carefully lifted Usagi off the ground. A small moan escaped from Usagi's mouth as she was moved from her position on the ground  
  
" Omae o korosu bakayaro " she muttered, almost inaudibly to anyone around  
  
Hotaru stifled a giggle as she looked up at Hakura "That sounds like something you would say Hakura-papa!" she exclaimed as she de henshined  
  
"Ano...Iie, I would never say anything like that, and you shouldn't either" she responded under the glare of Michiru  
  
Hotaru smiled as she turned to Sailor Pluto, her smile fell slightly as a new thought occurred to her "Ano, what's going to happen to my tousan?"   
  
Pluto smiled comfortingly as she placed a hand on the small girls back "Don't worry Hota-chan, he'll be fine. He'll live his life normally, even if it is without you"  
  
She nodded sadly at the thought of having to abandon her father once again, but perhaps...perhaps she would see him again, unlike her last life  
"Saa, so what are we going to do now?"  
  
"Follow everyone else, and protect Usagi-hime" Michiru answered as she walked towards the inner senshi followed by the rest of the outers. "Did you expect anything else?"  
  
*~* Someplace Dark and Scary *~* (o.O)  
  
Mamoru gasped for air as he landed on the cold stone floor in front of Chaos's throne. His clothes were torn and matted with blood, almost invisible to the eye in the darkness that surrounded the area. His skin was charred from where Goku's attack had hit him before he had escaped. He was able to lift himself into a kneeling position, his arms were pressing into the ground to help support his weight  
  
"Onegai Master" he pleaded, his voice strained from the energy loss "Onegai, help me"  
  
Chaos stood from it's throne, it's expression hidden from view in the shadows "And do tell me why I should help you" it hissed as it stepped down from it's pedestal, "You disobeyed my orders Mamoru. I told you to get the senshi first before we went for Cosmos" it stated as it paced in front of Mamoru   
  
"Demo master, I thought you would be content with getting Cosmos's star seed instead of those weak senshi"  
  
"Oh course I would have!" Chaos snapped as it stopped pacing in front of him "Demo you should know better than to go against them yourself. Compared to their combined power, you are weaker." it declared as it picked of Mamoru by the remnants of his clothes, bringing him close to it's face "Now tell me, what was the real reason you went to Chickyuu-sei to see Cosmos"   
  
"As I have already said, it was to retrieve her star seed" he stated, slightly worried by the tone of voice Chaos was using   
  
"Are you sure that's what you wanted to do?"   
  
"Hai...I thought it would make you pleased that you no longer had to worry about that pesky Cosmos"  
  
A low growl erupted from Chaos as it's fists clenched the material of his shirt tighter   
"LIAR" it roared as it threw him across the room in it's fit of anger "You are lying Mamoru!"  
  
Mamoru hit the far wall with such a force that it caused the wall to collapse under the impact. He screamed out in pain as the heavy stones fell upon him, pain ripping through him as he struggled to lift himself from the wreckage, the lower half of his body crushed beneath the rocks of the wall.  
  
Chaos appeared in front of him, it's eyes ablaze with rage as it once again lifted Mamoru from the wreckage and pinned him against the a wall that had not yet been destroyed  
  
Mamoru's eyes were wide with fear as he was painfully slammed against the wall. His legs were useless now, both were broken and the bones poked slightly through the skin, causing massive bleeding and extreme pain to course though his body  
  
"You are lying Mamoru, I saw everything that happened on your little...excursion to Chickyuu-sei" Chaos seethed as it pressed his harder against the wall "You were trying to bargain with the enemy. You actually believed that she still loved you...You were blinded by your own stupidity, and for that, you deserve to die" it stated as dark energy started to build up around it's body  
  
"I-iie!! Onegai Master I-"  
  
"You know Mamoru," it interrupted as the energy continued to build around both of them  
  
"I don't take betrayal easily"   
  
Mamoru's eyes widened, and his mouth opened in protest, only to be stopped by his own screams as the dark energy entered his body  
  
Chaos held on as Mamoru thrashed about wildly. Oh sure, it knew that it could have easily destroyed him by removing the golden bracelets from around his wrists, but then again, where was the fun in that? It hadn't done anything interesting for the last while, so why let an opportunity like this go to waste?  
  
Mamoru could feel his life slipping away with every second, and only one thought occurred to him before he died  
  
'Gomen nasi Usako'  
  
Mamoru's body fell to the ground, motionless. His eyes now closed for eternity as his body disappeared in a flurry of sparkles  
  
Chaos turned its back on the body, and silently walked away. Dark energy surrounded the remains of the wall, and put it all back together...as if nothing had taken place only moments before  
  
It entered the throne room, and looked up to find the darkness...the emptiness it always held. To most, it would have scared them, or perhaps maybe even drove them to insanity to be in a place such as this, but to Chaos, it was home  
  
'War will come sooner than you think Cosmos'  
  
*~* Capsule Corp *~*  
(Several hours after the fight with Mamoru)  
  
Usagi's eyes opened slightly, still drowsy from her sleep, only to be met with the same white blandness that she had seen more times than she would have liked.  
  
"Oh kami, I'm here AGAIN?!" she groaned as she closed her eyes to shield her eyes against the light of the infirmary  
  
"Hai Odango atama. If you'd had been more careful maybe you wouldn't be here!" a voice scolded from beside her  
  
"You're so mean Rei-chan" Usagi yawned as she opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. She stretched her arms above her head as she yawned once again before turning to look at Rei  
"How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
"A couple of hours" Rei answered as a stern look appeared on her face "What ever possessed you to go along with Mamoru? I thought you would know better than to trust him like that!"   
  
Usagi shrugged as she looked down at the colored bed sheets "I don't know why I went with him...A large part of me still trusted him"  
  
A sigh of frustration came from Rei as she sat down beside Usagi "You have to remember, that from our last life, none of us are really the same! I mean haven't you noticed?"  
  
Usagi looked up at Rei, a questioning look in her eyes as she slightly shook her head  
"Iie, I guess I really haven't noticed anything different"  
  
"Well we are..." Rei muttered as she stood up again and shook her head "Don't worry about it Usa, we may have changed, demo we're still your friends"  
  
Usagi smiled as she slowly slid out from under the sheets "I feel like I've been in a bed for years! Where's everyone else?"  
  
"In the lounge" Rei answered as she helped Usagi get up from the bed  
  
Usagi pointed towards the door, a fake proud expression plastered on her face "To the lounge then!" she cried before cracking up in fits of laughter  
  
*~* CC Lounge *~*  
  
(An: Remember that Minako is some type of idol, haven't really figured out what she really is yet...just an idol for now, ok? ^^')  
  
Yamcha was still getting over the fact that THE Anio Minako was in the same room as him, much less playing cards with him...'By the way, what am I playing?'  
  
"Go fish Hotaru!" Mina cried triumphantly as Hotaru picked up another card from the pile in the middle of the table  
  
'Oh, right!'  
  
Minako turned to Yamcha, who suddenly froze once he realized that she was talking to him, missing her question completely  
  
Mina was slightly worried when Yamcha didn't answer her question, he just sat there with a dazed look on his face...wasn't this the second time that this happened?  
  
"Ano...Yamcha-san?" she asked while waving a hand in front of his face "Ohayoo?? Chikyuu to Yamcha"  
  
He suddenly snapped out of his trance, smiling sheepishly as he glanced around the table at the giggling Hotaru and Minako  
  
"G-gomen, what was the question again?"  
  
"Do you have a queen?" she asked, a smile creeping onto her face as he glanced down at his cards. 'he's such a Bishiooen' she thought to herself once his gaze sifted back up to look at her  
  
"H-Hai, I do" he stuttered as he lay a red queen onto the table  
  
"Sugoi!" Minako cried as she snatched the small card up off the table "Ok you're turn Yamcha"  
  
Yamcha sighed as he placed his cards onto the table "Isn't there anything we could do? I mean we've been playing this for hours!"  
  
Mina grinned as she too set her cards onto the table "And did you have something in mind?" she asked in that all too familiar tone that she used with any cute guy  
(^^')  
  
Any sailor senshi present either rolled their eyes, or gently shook their heads at Minako's question as she leaned further onto the table.  
  
A small giggle erupted from the hallway catching Minako's attention  
  
"You'll never change, will you Mina-chan?"  
  
Minako's face lit up with a huge smile "Usagi-chan!" she cried as she swiftly got up and leapt onto the table, over Yamcha (who didn't mind that at all ^-^') and into an unprepared and seriously frightened Usagi. The force from the jump itself caused both girls to slide halfway down the hall, a startled yelp coming from both Usagi and Minako. Once they had finally stopped sliding, Usagi groaned "I'll take that as an iie" she muttered as she pushed a giggling blonde off of her  
  
"Oi Usagi, that was fun!" Minako laughed as she helped Usagi up  
  
"Maybe, but I could have done without the sliding" she stated as they started back down the hall.  
  
Once they had both arrived back at the lounge, Usagi was suddenly swarmed with senshi asking the same question " Daijoubu ka??"  
  
"Hai minna-chan, daijoubu!" she cried as she pushed her way out of the crowd of people "there's no need to worry about me" she finished as she looked around the group, a small smile appearing on her face  
  
"We're all together again" she stated quietly as she looked at the entire group "None of you realize how much I've miss you all"  
  
"We've miss you too Usagi-hime" called out Hotaru's small voice from the crowd  
  
Usagi laughed slightly as she looked down at the small girl  
"There will be no more calling me 'hime'. There's no longer a moon, remember?" she reminded Hotaru as she turned to look at the Sailor senshi once more  
  
"So...what's been going on while I was sleeping?"  
  
*~* Several Hours Later *~*  
  
Usagi sat alone outside, the night air refreshing her senses as she studied the star filled sky.  
  
She had spent several hours talking to everyone, catching up on their lives, on how much they had all changed. Yamcha was the only Zsenshi present at the time; Goku had gone to spar with Vegita, Gohan, and Trunks, and the rest had left before she had awoke from her sleep.  
  
Most of the Sailor senshi had already left...according to what she sensed, only Minako, Yamcha, and Ami were left now, along with the star senshi who were staying at Bulma's newly built rooms  
(An: remember from the beginning?)  
  
She shivered slightly and her arms tightened around her body trying to retain heat...but it wasn't the cold night air, it was something more  
  
Nature itself seemed to be whispering to her, telling her that something big was going to happen  
  
War  
  
The word forever echoed in her mind as she shivered once again, but this time a small blanket was wrapped around her shoulders as someone sat down beside her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked down at the blanket, and then to her side to find...  
  
"Goku! what are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, her hands still clenching the sides of the soft material  
  
Goku smiled his trade mark grin as he looked up towards the sky "I was about to ask you the same thing" he responded as he looked back down at her, his eyes filled with question  
  
Usagi blushed slightly under his gaze, luckily unseen in the darkness "I was just thinking..."   
  
"About?"  
  
She sighed as she let her hands drop from the blanket "About fighting...about having to battle Chaos" she started as she looked straight ahead into the empty space "I know that it's my duty to fight to protect the universe from all evil, demo sometimes I can't help but think what it would be like just to stop the fighting, the killing. I sometimes hope that there is a point in time when I really can stop fighting and live my life like a regular person...that's all I've really wanted, to live my life, to be happy, to find love" she stopped when she realized that her eyes were starting to tear up. She quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and got up off the ground, her back to Goku to prevent him from seeing her tears  
  
She suddenly laughed bitterly as she continued to speak "Demo, the cold reality is that it will never happen. I'll never live my life as a normal person , I'll never be truly happy, nor will I ever love...I don't even think I remember what it felt like to be loved. I was meant to be alone, and I will forever be alone. That's what it's like to be the Queen of the Stars" she finished as she sniffed and wiped any tears from her face   
  
Goku silently got up from the ground and came up behind Usagi. His heart was breaking from every word that she had said.   
  
"Iie Usagi, you're not alone"  
  
*~* Meanwhile *~*  
  
Minako carefully peered through the window, her eyes barely making out the two figures in the dark. A silly little smile crept onto her face as she started giggling like a schoolgirl at the sight that met her from outside.  
'Ooh this is good! The Ai no Megami is never wrong!' she thought as she continued spying on the couple outside  
  
"What are you doing Minako?" a voice asked from behind  
  
Minako let out a yelp of surprise as she spun around to come face to face with Yamcha  
"Yamcha! W-what are you doing here?" she asked as she slowly stepped away from the window  
  
"Well I saw you here, and was curious as to what YOU were doing"  
  
Minako laughed nervously as she tried to put on her most innocent look "Ano...nothing! I was just looking at the...uhh scenery outside, yea the scenery!"  
  
Yamcha raised an eyebrow at her answer "In the dark?" he asked as he walked up to the window  
  
Minako ran in front of the window before he had a chance to look outside. Her arms were stretched out to the sides in an attempt to prevent him from seeing out the window. She laughed nervously again as she brought her arms back to her sides, and one hand up to scratch her head  
"T-there's nothing of interest out there. Why don't we-"  
  
"Oi, is that Goku?" Yamcha asked as he looked over her shoulder "With Usagi??"  
  
Mianko sighed as she stepped from the window to let him see 'Oh great, just great, he's going to think I'm some crazy onna that spies on people'  
  
"Ooh this is good" Yamcha exclaimed as he knelt down by the window and continued looking outside  
  
'Maybe we have more in common than I thought!' Minako thought happily as she joined Yamcha   
  
*~* Outside *~*  
  
"How could you ever think that you were alone?" Goku asked as he stepped up beside her. Gently taking her hand in his, he gently turned her to face him, her saddened face surprising him slightly as he continued   
"You'll never be alone Usa, you have your senshi, your friends here on Chickyuu...and most of all, you have me" he finished, his own words catching him off guard 'Now why did I go and say a thing like that?'  
  
Usagi looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise from his words, but what did he mean by them?  
  
Their gazes were locked together, both were silent for no words were needed to be said. Both yearning to be together as nature itself seemed to be coaxing them closer as the gap between them slowly diminished  
  
Goku arms somehow found themselves around her waist, and hers around his neck, as both leaned into each other, and kissed. It was gentle, soft, but even so it supplied the love that both so desperately wanted.  
  
And the world itself was silent, as if it was holding its breath   
[1]  
  
*~* Meanwhile *~*  
  
"Itai! Yamcha, you're sitting on my hair!" Minako cried as she gripped her head, her eyes torn from the couple outside  
  
"Gomen nasi!" exclaimed Yamcha as he shifted his body to free the trapped blonde strands of hair  
  
Minako rubbed her head as she glared at Yamcha "You should be more careful" she scolded  
  
Yamcha winced slightly under her glare "Gomen nasi" he muttered again "I'm just careless sometimes"  
  
Minako shook her head and smiled "Don't worry about it! As the Ai no Megami, I forgive you!" she exclaimed before giving her little victory sign  
  
A confused look appeared on Yamcha's face "Ai no Megami?"  
  
Minako nodded enthusiastically "Hai! Of course, I'm the Senshi of love and beauty!"  
  
Yamcha smiled "I guess that's not too hard to believe" he stated, causing Minako to blush and turn her attention back outside  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise as she pressed her face against the cool glass of the window "Look Yamcha!" she said while pointing outside  
  
Yamcha averted his gaze back outside, and soon found his face pressed againt the window too "They're kissing!" he stated excitedly as both continued to spy on the couple  
  
(Wonder what Bulma's going to think when she finds two face prints on her window)  
  
*~* Outside *~*  
  
The simple kiss seemed to end too soon for the two, but when it did, neither of them couldn't help but smile  
  
"Goku-chan" Usagi muttered as she pulled him closer into a hug, all she wanted to do right now was to be close to him, to let all her fears, worries, and reality itself to just leave her and let her enjoy her time alone with Goku, the man that she loved more than she had ever thought she would...never realizing that until now  
  
"Usa-chan" he said as he held her close to him, never wanting to let her go...in no way, ever wanting this moment to end, this moment of pure happiness and love  
  
But even in this moment of bliss, a new darkness started to surround Usagi, telling her something she wished that she had never heard  
  
'War will come sooner than you think Cosmos'   
  
Usagi's eyes widened in surprise as she suddenly pulled away from Goku, her eyes tearing up as the truth hit her once again  
  
"Iie" she said as she looked up at Goku, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Goku was confused, and a bit hurt that she pulled away from him like that, pushing him away as if she didn't want to be anywhere near him  
  
"Iie" she said again "Goku this isn't right" her voice was filled with remorse  
  
"N-nani? what do you mean?"  
  
Usagi shook her head "I'd only hurt you Goku. The gods would never allow it"  
  
He was surprised "The gods? What do you mean?"  
  
She didn't answer as she placed on of her hands on the side of his face "You have to understand that I'd only cause you pain Goku. If my immortality wasn't enough, there's always my constant battle with evil forces." she stated as she suddenly turned away from him  
  
"Demo, none of that matters to me" stated Goku  
  
"You say that now, but things will change in the future..." she trailed off, trying to control her heartbreaking emotions "And if something were to happen to me, I'd never live with myself knowing that I caused you pain"  
  
"Like you are now? Onegai please don't-"  
  
"Gomen nasi Goku-san" she said while cutting him off, her tears still coursing down her cheeks. She ran off back into Capsule Corp, leaving Goku behind with a broken heart, and a emotion that seemed so useless now that she was gone  
  
*~* End Chapter 20 *~*  
  
*Hides behind a cardboard cutout of Gohan* Onegai, don't hurt me!! I promise that things will turn out!!  
Mi: it better  
Me: It will it will! Trust me. Anyways, How did you like it? And abrupt ending... not very good, but Oh well! That part with Mamoru and his broken bones...I actually got that from an experience I had while I was out with my brothers friends while biking. While going down this steep slope, one them lost control and went off this small cliff that was on the end of this turn on the trail...Iie, it wasn't a really big cliff, just a mini one, but that's what happened to one of his legs once we found him...*shutters* and that's definitely something I don't want to see again!! o.O His helmet may have been split in half from the impact, but that's what saved his life, so always wear your helmets! (Oh sheesh, why don't I just add Kiddies onto the end of that sentance ^^')  
Oh, and the idea for Yamcha and Minako came from Kei-chan, so if you liked it, you have her to thank! ^^'   
Mi: ok ok enough! You talk too much!  
Me: -_-'   
My rule: 8+ reviews or no more!  
  
So go!  
Review!  
Onegai?  
  
[1] that line actually came from the third book of 'His dark materials' series by Phillip Pullman. I couldn't help it! that line seemed so perfect for that moment! Anyways, I don't own that line, so don't sue me!! ^^'  
  



	25. *~*As much as I love You...*~*

o

o.O ahhh!! Gomen nasi minna-san!! I've been VERY busy with school, and I had a tiny little bit of trouble when I was writing

this…oh well, better late than never! It's also kinda short, so gomen for that!!

Brianna: ^^' I felt kinda bad about killing off Mamoru while I was writing it…I was oh so close to changing it too, demo I didn't! Instead I added something to it… ^_^;;

Perk: ^^' aww geez, make me feel guilty! ^^v it's alright though!

Kei-chan: ahh!! poor Chibi Goku!^^;;

To everyone else: Doomo for all your reviews!! a lot of them made me feel guilty for not getting this out sooner…or doing a

better job of it, but I hope you enjoy! I'd answer them all individual, but I'm short on time, so I can't! Gomen nasi -_-''

Dedication: To Kei-chan and LadyKyia for their help and encouragement

Disclaimer: *daydreaming* shhh, leave me alone! In my world, I do own Sailor Moon and DBZ *daydream bubble thing

appears…then suddenly pops* Kuso…I knew it was too good to be true! *sigh* well I don't own them, so there =P Oh, and I

don't own the song!!

*~* Chapter 21 *~*

_*~*_

We Both know that I shouldn't be here, this is wrong…

_*~*_

She ran…

She ran as fast as fast as her body would allow…but if only it were in the opposite direction, towards the one whom she had

grown to love

'Go back to him' Usagi's mind begged as she neared closer to the tall building of Capsule Corp

'Iie, I can't!' she argued with herself 'I'd only cause him pain'

'As if you haven't already'

'I know I know! you don't need to remind me…'

'So you're willing to sacrifice your love for duty?'

'If I have to, hai'

Tears stung at her eyes as she came up to the doors of Capsule Corp.It took every bit of resistance not to look back at where

she had left Goku.She knew that if 

she did,nothing would stop her from going back

"Gomen nasi Goku" she whispered as she walked through the automatic doors, wiping away her tears with the back of her

hand.

_*~*_

_And baby it's killin me, it's killin' you, both of us tryin' to be strong_

_*~*_

*~* Meanwhile *~*

Yamcha watched in surprise as Usagi ran from Goku

"If only I could have heard what they were saying" Yamcha whined as he turned to Mina, only to find that he was now alone

"Minako?" he asked as he looked around the room

*~* With Usagi *~* 

Usagi walked into the lounge, her head held high as if nothing occurred moments before.She turned to face the occupants of

the room, which was currently the Starlights, Bulma, Gohan and Michiko and smiled (I forgot about Michiko!) 

"Konban wa" she chirped as happily as she could as she looked around "Ano…Where's Ami and Rei?"

"They just left" Seiya replied as he studied her.There was something wrong, he could tell, by the expression on her face, and

the watery look in her eyes; she had been crying

Usagi's smile fell at the news, she had been hoping to at least talk to them before they left

"Odango-chan?"

Usagi's attention was immediately caught by Seiya, as her head snapped towards him, giving the impression that she was

irritable…and upset

"Hai?" she asked, forcing a smile upon her face, acting as if nothing was wrong

" Daijoubu ka?" he asked, his voiced filled with worry 

_ _

_*~*_

_I've got somewhere else to be, promises to keep…_

_*~*_

" Daijoubu!" Usagi exclaimed as her smile suddenly widened, making it look even more forced " Doushite? do you think there's

something wrong?"

"Iie…Iie" Seiya answered, not fully convinced "You just look nervous…"

"Well I'm not! You don't need to worry about me!" she suddenly snapped.Her eyes widened, and her hand went to her mouth

as she bowed her head "Gomen nasi" she apologized "I'm not feeling well"

"Oh! Do you want me to give you a check up?" Bulma asked as she stood up

Usagi smiled, for real this time "Iie, it's alright Bulma, I'll be fine"

Bulma slowly nodded as 'it's not normal for an immortal to feel sick' she mused to herself as she sat back down

Gohan suddenly stood "Ano Usagi, do you know where my tousan is?"

_*~*_

_And someone else who loves me, and trusts me fast asleep_

_I've made up my mind, there is no turning back_

_*~*_

Usagi's eyes began to tear up again at the mention on Goku. She blinkedback her tears, and replied in what she hoped was a

steady voice "Saa.He's out back"

Gohan smiled and was about to ask another question when Minako suddenly barged into the room.She looked around the

room, and laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"Ohayoo minna-san" she said as she looked over at Usagi.She rushed to her side, clinging onto Usagi's arm with a pleading

look in her eyes

"You will stay over at my place tonight, right Usa?

A smile spread across her face, from happiness or relief, no one could tell, "Sure!" she answered as she turned to Gohan "You

don't mind, do you?"

Gohan shook his head, and watched as Minako straightened her form without releasing Usagi's arm

"Sugoi!" Minako exclaimed as she proceeded to drag Usagi from the room " Sayoonara minna-san!" she called out before they

disappeared behind the wall

Usagi barely called out ' Sayoonara' herself as the door slammed behind her.

"Ne…that was strange" Yaten stated as he turned away from the entrance way the two had left from

*~* Outside of Capsule Corp *~*

Minako stopped as soon as they had left the building.She released Usagi's arm as she spun around to face her; all traces of her

pervious happiness gone

Usagi was surprised by her friends sudden attitude change, and winced slightly under her gaze

"Nande?" she asked as she turned her head slightly to avoid looking at her

" Doushite?" Minako asked in an almost pleading tone "Why did you do that to him?"

Usagi's eyes widened in surprise as she turned to look at Minako again "Nani? what are you talking about?"

_*~*_

She's been good to me, and she deserves better than that

_*~*_

"I saw what you did Usagi! I saw you kiss Goku, and then you just left him like that! Naze??"

Her eyes hardened and her tone held a slight amount of anger as she spoke "You were spying on me?"

Minako reddened slightly, but continued in a steady voice "Saa, I was" she admitted as she cringed under Usagi's gaze "Demo I

did it only in concern…" 

"You haven't changed at all Mina-chan" Usagi sighed as she turned away from her, any anger that she held gone

She could feel the tears returning to her eyes as she continued 

"You don'tunderstand what it's like" she said as she sobbed slightly "You're not the one cursed with immortality, you're not the

one that has to live only to see her friends die, you're not the one…"

"That fell in love" Minako finished as she walked forward until she came right behind her friend "Usa-chan, you have you leave

those fears behind, and embrace the life that you have now, no matter what"

Usagi shook her head "It wouldn't be fair to me or Goku.Besides, all legends say that Cosmos lives her life alone…never to

experience love again "

"Demo, that's not true.I'm here, aren't I? And the senshi are here also.You're not alone.And if the godsallowed us to return

to our mortal selves without you, then that means that you CAN love again"

"Minako…"

"It's the truth, no matter what you say.I'm not saying this as the Ai no Megami, or your senshi, but as your friend.Goku isn't

Mamoru"

Surprise appeared on Usagi's face at the last statement "N-nani? what are you talking about Minako?I'm not comparing Goku

to Mamoru!"

"You can't deny that you haven't forgotten about Mamoru" Minako stated confidently "You believe that you'll lose Goku like

you lost Mamoru"

Silence answered Minako as Usagi lost herself in her thoughts

'She's right…I have to leave behind all my fears, and face what I've been running from; the love from another'

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she doors of Capsule Corp opened, catching the attention of both women

"Oyasumi Goku-san, Gohan" chirped Minako as she looked back at Usagi who currently had her gaze fixed on her feet

"Oyasumi Minako-san" Goku greeted as happily as he could, and hesitated slightly before continuing "Usagi-san"

Usagi's head snapped up at the sound of her name "Oyasumi" she said automatically as she watched them walk out from the

entrance her gazed lock on Goku who seemed to be avoiding hers

'Usagi, onegai say something to him' Minako mentally pleaded as she watched father and son rise into the air

_*~*_

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do

_to look you in the eye, and tell you I don't love you_

_*~*_

Usagi heard her friend as she suddenly stepped forward her hand rising slightly as if reaching out to them "Onegai matte

Goku-chan!"

_*~*_

_ _

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie, To show no emotion when you start to cry_

_I can't let you see what you mean to me when my hands are tied and my heart not free_

_ _

_*~*_

Goku froze at the sound of Usagi's voice 'Goku-chan? Why did she call me that?' he wondered as he turned to face her.He

was surprised at her desperate expression, even in the darkness he could see her eyes shining as if she was about to cry

"Nande?" he asked softly, slightly afraid at what she was about to say…after what happened

*~* Flashback *~*

There was nothing he could do

It felt like someone had reached into his chest as ripped his own heart out.It hurt more than anything that he'd ever

experienced; more than fighting his own brother, more than fighting Frieza or Cell 

'Oh kami-sama, do I really love her THAT much?'

He did, and he knew it.He had gotten to know her so well over the last while, spending late nights talking to her, knowing that

she was so close each night before he fell asleep gave him a kind of comfort that he had never experienced in his life

So why didn't he do anything to stop her?

He could yell, shout, or even use his speed to appear right in front of her…Kami his chest felt like it was going to explode!

She disappeared behind the doors of Capsule Corp, never sparing even a glance back in his direction

It felt like…like something had died inside of him

He had missed his chance

Would everything turn out the way that he wished it to be?

All he had now was hope

*~* End Flashback *~*

Time seemed to stop for both of them as Usagi debated with herself on what she should say

She licked her lips slightly, attempting to rid herself of the dry feeling inside her mouth as she opened her mouth, hoping that her

voice was steadier than her heart

*~*

_We're not meant to be_

*~*

"Gomen nasi Goku-chan" 

'That was it?!' her mind scolded 'tell him more'

She couldn't.That fear of losing him like she did Mamoru still lived inside of her, raging inside of her like a burning inferno,

impossible to face

Hurt clearly shone in Goku's eyes, but he still smiled at the small blond " Daijoubu" he replied "I just wish…"

He stopped himself, wondering if he should continue.He didn't as he turned as flew away back towards his home.

Gohan's expression was confused as anyone else's would have been at his tousan's behavior.

"Ano…Sayoonara" he called out before turning to follow his tousan

Usagi watched the two departing, her heat yearning to be with them

" Ai shiteru Goku-chan" she whispered, wishing that he had been the one to hear her, the wind rushing around her as if meaning

to carry her message to him

_*~*_

_ _

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do

_To turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you_

_*~*_

**

Minako watched in shock…well more like shock and disappointment mixed together.She shook her head as she brought out a

small capsule from her pocket.

"I guess we should go know" she stated as she pressed the button on the top and threw it onto the ground

In a small explosion of smoke, a car appeared in front of the two

Usagi nodded, noting the depression in her friends voice as she climbed into the car

She barely remember falling asleep in the car, and having to get up again to walk up into Minako's home…the rest of the night

was a blur to her, and right now she was only aware of her hurting heart, and the warm blanket that surrounded her in her sleep

*~*Usagi's dream World *~*

She was in the darkness again

The damned darkness that always surrounded her

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice stern as she peered through the darkness

Silence

She shivered slightly, pulling her cloak closer around her.Only then did she realize that she was dressed as Cosmos as she

noticed the cold seeping through her clothes

"Guess Who" a voice mocked through the darkness

Cosmos couldn't help but roll her eyes at the childish game being played

"I know who you are, so show yourself Chaos"

A voice laughed, it sound echoing through the vast darkness

"Not yet…oh as much as I can't wait to kill you right now, I can't just yet"

"What do you want"

"My my my, aren't we being blunt" Chaos said sarcastically, the voice seeming to come closer with every second

"Just tell me why.I am in no mood to play games"

A muffled laugh cut through the darkness "You don't know how easily I could destroy you in this world, demo not just yet.I

want to have a little fun"

Cosmos remained silent at Chaos continued, the voice now coming form right next to her

"We fight, tomorrow" it stated.Cosmos could feel the breath of another right next to her ear

"You'll know when and where.I'll make my presence known soon enough"

She shivered slightly as her surroundings were filled with light, pushing the darkness away from her

"Just wait dearest Cosmos, wait and I will come"

*~* End Dream World *~*

She bolted upright in her bed, her eyes darting from side to side as she slowly remembered where she was; the sun had just

risen, the rays seeping through the curtains in her room

She wasn't at Goku's like she had first thought

She sighed at the thought as she climbed out of her bed, pushing all thoughts of Goku aside

She had to get ready, get everyone prepared 

Because Chaos was coming

The time for war had finally come

*~* End Chapter 21 *~*

Ok, a not-so-great chapter I know, slightly rushed, demo it'll do! ^^; *points* and not much of a cliffie either!!

I'm sorry that these chapters are coming out slowly, it's just school and all…I'm thinking 2 or 3 more chapters, and then it's

done!

Oh! I got AIM, so if you want to talk to me, go right ahead!

^_^

My rule: 8+ reviews or no more!

So go!

Review!

Onegai?


	26. *~*Chaos revealed*~*

Ahh! Gomen nasi, I've have been incredibly busy because of school.but I guess as the saying goes; better late than never!  
  
*Michi appears with hands clasped together* SUGOI!! I actually got a review!  
  
Me: Hai.  
  
Mi: *sniff sniff* I feel so special now.heehee, SuGaR!  
  
Me:-_-'' oh no.  
  
Mi: *grins evilly* heheee nice suggestion there CORIPICAT!  
  
Me: did you really have to encourage her?  
  
Anyways, I received this interesting email, asking why I had timed everything to take so long.Ne, to be truthful, I'm not a strong believer of 'love at first sight'. Saa, I do believe it's possible, demo I'm one of those people that like to get to know someone better than actually just rushing it(it's been almost a month in my fic! ^^'') Also, I'm aware that I kinda forgot about Michiko (character, not cousin)..leave it to me to forget my own character..  
  
I want to dedicate this chapter to the following reviewers for their patience and support:  
  
Lady Kyia: Arigato for helping me on the last chapter! ^__^  
  
Kei-chan: . you changed your name again! ehehee ^-^ Well now, I've kept you waiting for... hmm 2/3 months? ^^'' I feel bad now.As always, I love reading your reviews! And just to make up for leaving you and C-Goku out there for so long.I added more Minako/Yamcha moments.kinda. ehehee.demo as for Usa/Goku, well you're just going to have to wait and see  
  
Brianna: I can't thank you enough!! You're drawings really inspired me! ^___^  
  
Domo arigatoo gozaimasu!  
  
Q  
  
Sun princess  
  
star_siren: Ano.You're going to have to wait a tiny bit longer.  
  
Urbabyangelxo  
  
Samantha  
  
Callisto Star: Arigato! I thought the song fit in too, demo the baka html kind of ruined the effect  
  
Li-chan  
  
Cosmostenshi  
  
JLSCORPIO78  
  
Galexz  
  
Firefly-chan  
  
CORIPICAT: -_-'' you really had to encourage her.| Mi: Ossu!^_^  
  
Nekoni: ^_^ ehehee.as said before, better late than never?  
  
Serena Maxwell: Soo ka? was it really that sad?  
  
Dragonlady  
  
Goku's girl  
  
Natari Johnson Son Briefs Yuy : Wow.that's a lot of people ^-^  
  
Becca-chan: Arigato! Don't worry, I'm going to stick with this fic until it's done  
  
Aisuko :*blushes* aww geez, Doomo for the review! ^^  
  
Kiyana  
  
PerK Asahikawa: ^^;; aww.well I'm guessing by the time I get this out, your going to be done with your project, but I know what you mean about school! ^^  
  
Ayesha  
  
Naco  
  
Sailor Fireball: Withdrawl? Ahh! Don't wither away!! hehee arigato!  
  
CJ  
  
*lala* & ~mimi~ :*clutches nose* ahh!! Iie! Not my nose! ^^;;  
  
Lastly (and I know that you're getting tired of my little comments) Was the last chapter really that sad? *thinks* Ano.at least through these wonderful reviews I was able to invoke some emotion.  
  
Arigato once again!  
  
Gomen! This is short!  
  
Disclaimer: *laughs* It'd be cool if I really did own DBZ or Sailor Moon..But I don't, so there! =þ  
  
  
  
*~* Chapter 23 *~*  
  
War, something that everyone hated  
  
Ano.correction, war was something that most people hated  
  
Some loved it  
  
Namely Vegita  
  
Everyone had once again gathered at Capsule Corps in the afternoon, all wondering the reason why they had been called so un-expectantly to this meeting. None had expected the news of chaos's arrival.especially on such short notice. Everyone was needless to say speechless at Usagi's announcement.  
  
"So we're just suppose to sit here and wait for this weakling?" Vegita asked, his tone taking on clear annoyance at the concept of waiting to fight.  
  
Usagi glared slightly at him "Hai Vegita, we must. Don't underestimate Chaos's power, it's stronger than you'd ever think possible. It is the greatest evil that exists"  
  
Vegita snorted as turned and left the room, "Tell me when that weakling is ready to fight"  
  
They watched him leave as Bulma sighed "I don't think he'll ever listen" she commented shaking her head at her husbands attitude  
  
"Daijoubu Bulma" said Usagi as she stood up suddenly. "Ne, I'm going out for awhile" she stated as she started walking out of the room  
  
"Demo Usagi!" Gohan called out, stopping her for a moment "What about Chaos?"  
  
Usagi smiled slightly as she turned and flashed a V sign "Don't worry about it. Relax for awhile. I'll return soon. Nothing will happen in a couple of minutes, ne?" turned and walked again, taking a quick glance to her side to see Goku beside his son, his eyes fixed on her as she left.  
  
They all sat in an awkward silence as they heard the door close behind her. Goku walked in the same direction as Vegita had, which was the opposite way Usagi had gone. All remaining had the same question on their mind until one voiced it out  
  
"Ano.what should we do now?" asked Yamcha  
  
Minako smiled slightly as she brought a small pack of.  
  
"Cards! Let's play cards!" she suggested enthusiastically  
  
(An: remember in the previous chapter?)  
  
*~* With Usagi*~*  
  
Her mind was filled with her own thoughts, her worries about what possible outcomes there could be of this battle.  
  
What if they lost?  
  
What would it take to win?  
  
Or what if someone died during the battle?  
  
What if she never saw Goku again?  
  
She groaned at the last thought, this was not the time to be thinking about him!  
  
'Demo, you want to because there's something you still need to tell him' her mind argued  
  
'That's why I left the building in the first place, to stop thinking about him!' she thought as a picture of Goku's happy smile appeared in her mind. His smile, his very presence was something that provided comfort and.  
  
"Iie! I would not accomplish anything by telling him" she said out loud, driving those thoughts from her mind  
  
"Telling who what?"  
  
Usagi turned her head slightly, already aware of who it was  
  
"Nothing Michiko"  
  
Michiko frowned slightly as she walked around Usagi so that she now came face to face with her  
  
"You're a bad liar Usa. I know that there is trouble within your heart, I can feel it as well as see it in your eyes. There is deep regret and sadness within them"  
  
Usagi remained silent as she pushed her way past Michiko and walked away.  
  
"You can run from your feelings Usagi, but you need to learn that one day they'll catch up to you."  
  
Usagi paused as she turned back around to face Michiko  
  
"I know you love him, and he feels the same about you" Michiko finished as she turned and walk back into the Capsule Corp building.  
  
She was right. But what could she do? This love, this life that she now had was something she hadn't experienced in such a long time.  
  
'That's it.' Usagi agreed with herself as she continued her walk  
  
'If I survive, then I'll tell him'  
  
Who knew what the fates had in store for her then?.  
  
(did that sentence even make sense?)  
  
*~* Someplace Dark and Scary *~*  
  
They thrived in darkness, they consumed any light that found its way into their world.  
  
They served and protected only one master  
  
And that was Chaos, the ultimate evil that sought to give them freedom in the universe, to sever the boundaries that confined them here.which was why they served it  
  
*~*  
  
Chaos smirked as its army of darkness assembled before it, the numbers growing with passing seconds  
  
"The time has come!" Chaos announced proudly "We will annihilate anything that stands in our way of conquering the universe!"  
  
Growls erupted from the massive army as it continued  
  
"Soon, oh so very soon, the world shall be plunged in darkness and you my loyal servants may cause as much torment and destruction as you have ever desired!"  
  
'And Cosmos will die.' it thought as it ran a hand through its hair, long pink strands resting on its hand for a moment before they fell back to their places  
  
'Wouldn't she be happy to see what surprises I have just for her'  
  
Chaos raised its arms in the air, power surging around it as they disappeared from the darkness, and into the very light that they wanted to destroy.  
  
*~*With Usagi*~*  
  
She suddenly shivered, even the warm summer day couldn't hide the darkness that was concealed within in.  
  
Usagi ran as fast as she could, her fuku appearing in a brief flash of light.  
  
The time to fight had come too soon.  
  
*~* At Capsule Corps *~*  
  
"AH HAH! Beat that Yamcha!" Minako exclaimed as she lay her hand of cards on the table.  
  
Yamcha looked up at her cards, and then at his. His hand could have beat hers, but then again, where was the fun in that?  
  
"Alright! You win again Mina" Yamcha faked sighed as he threw down his cards upon the table  
  
"YATTA!" she cried as she picked up the cookies that they had 'bet'  
  
Anyone watching could see that he was lying, except for Minako that it. If one cared to observe, Minako's pile of cookies was getting larger and larger; most likely because she hadn't lost one game yet to Yamcha (^^'')  
  
Yamcha watched as Minako happily munched on one of the cookies that she had won  
  
'Kawaii' He thought as Usagi, or now Cosmos suddenly ran into the room. The smooth floor, making it difficult to stop, caused her to slide into the next room.  
  
Everyone stood as she entered the room again, panting slightly from the long run she had just undergone.  
  
"It's.Here." she panted between breaths. Her body straightened as she smoothed out her fuku, her expression serious as she continued to speak  
  
"Gather everyone now. Chaos has arrived, and is waiting for us."  
  
"I'll go get my tousan and Vegita" Gohan called out as he ran out of the room.  
  
Few seconds passed as a voice suddenly roared "IT'S ABOUT TIME. WHAT DOES THIS PERSON WANT US TO DO, WAIT UNTIL WE'RE DEAD TO FIGHT US?! Which would be wise, seeing as how it has no chance against us now" Vegita finished as he entered the room with Goku and Gohan not too far behind.  
  
Usagi waited, her eyes avoiding anyone else's as her expression was now fixed in concentration  
  
"You all have once last chance to back out of fighting." she stated calmly as soon as everyone became quiet. She could feel the darkness increasing with every moment, making her sick to her stomach "I've said it once and I've said it again, you do not need to fight if you truly do not wish to." She looked up, her eyes scanning everyone present in the room.  
  
She found determination written in their expressions, she didn't need a verbal answer to know that no one was going to back down.  
  
'I only hope that I will be able to protect them all' she thought  
  
"Very well" she said softly as energy swirled around them all  
  
"Make sure that you take care of yourselves!" Bulma called out as they disappeared, leaving to fight for theirs, and everyone else lives like many times before.  
  
(An: Gomen for such a poor attempt at humor.I thought I'd just try to lighten the mood.)  
  
*~* At the Battle Field*~*  
  
They all appeared at the same time, the sailor senshi all transformed into their fuku's, and the Zsenshi scanning the horizon for the enemy.  
  
But there was nothing  
  
"They're here" Usagi whispered, only loud enough for them to hear "I can feel them"  
  
"Hai, so can I" agreed Rei as Ami brought out her mini-computer  
  
She scanned the area, trying to locate Chaos's forces. A small beeping sound emitted from her computer as it located them, and her eyes widened at the sight.  
  
"Minna! They're over there!" she cried as she pointed to the side.  
  
Everyone diverted their gaze in the direction she pointed, their eyes widening in astonishment as the sky was suddenly consumed in darkness  
  
It was as if the light had died in the sky  
  
Laugher filled the air as a figure appeared over the horizon  
  
(an: haha as if that's original)  
  
"It's Chaos" Cosmos muttered "It's exactly like my dreams. The same baka laugher."  
  
"So Cosmos, we finally meet.again.however this time, I have a more permanent body without the bother of another possessing it." Chaos said as it finally came into view  
  
"Nani?" Cosmos breathed as she took in the figure before her  
  
A tall slim figure  
  
Clothed in a tight back dress  
  
Dark red eyes  
  
Ruby red lips  
  
Long pink hair, as long as her own.  
  
And two small buns perched atop of her head.  
  
"C-chibi-Usa!" Cosmos cried in shock as she recognized the body that Chaos now possessed.  
  
*~*End Chapter 23 *~*  
  
*cowers* ok, that wasn't too great.and I wish I could have done better, but y'know school is talking up most of my time.  
  
ALSO, there is an explanation for this whole Chibi Usa thing, so before you flame me, just wait until you see the reasoning in the next chapter!!  
  
Gomen nasi for such a crappy chapter.I really cut out the romance, demo it shall return!  
  
I promise I'll do better.  
  
Baibai!  
  
My rule: 8+ reviews or no more!  
  
So go!  
  
Review!  
  
Onegai?  
  
PS: Ano.it might be awhile before I get the next chapter out.I'm really bad at battle scenes.. 


	27. *~*How this came to be*~*

*Peeks out behind a wall* Ano…Ossu minna-san! It's been awhile ne?  
  
*Minna-san nod their heads* (  
  
Ahh, Gomen-nasi! I've been busy with finals and school and all that bothersome stuff…demo, I've got the next couple weeks off to study! So I thought I'd take some time to write up the next chapter!  
  
Demo…*looks around* got to be careful, tousan might not be too happy if he sees me doing this  
  
Linn: You're right! You should be studying!  
  
Me: Gah! O_O stop surprising me! Go bother Michi or something…  
  
Linn: *sticks tongue out* and why should I do that? I'm your muse  
  
Me: Hai, demo I'm trying to type up the next chapter…and you're not helping me!  
  
Linn: FINE! *walk off*  
  
Me: Finally! *looks back and laughs nervously* ne…I don't get along with my muses.. oh and Gomen, It's short once again!!  
  
Kei-chan: o.O…Ano… Don't hurt Chibi-Goku!! hmm…and I've been thinking about Minako/Yamcha…maybe some ideas coming from that! ^__^  
  
Rachelle: *Flushes* doomo!  
  
JLSCORPIO78: *giggles* I can't decide whether to call Chaos him/her either! ^-^  
  
Perk: Congrats! Arigato for your support!  
  
Brianna: ^^; that's what I thought too when I first wrote it…*laughs nervously* Doomo!!!  
  
Sailor Fireball: Iie, I really don't have anything against Chibi-Usa…except for her dub voice!! *giggles* and you're the only person that mentioned that part with the whole hair thing…Ne, I loved your review! ^__^ Arigato!  
  
Moonlady: Ahh! Don't Shun me! I've got the next chapter out!! see? see??  
  
Oh speaking of that, to whoever lives in Canada and watches YTV's the Zone, I never realized that Sugar did Rini's voice until she said that she did…hmm…explains the voice a bit…  
  
Natari: Ahh, Gomen for taking so long!! ^^;  
  
To everyone else: Arigato for your patience and support!!…and your reviews made me feel very…let's say 'evil' for writing such a cliffie! :D and also bad for taking so long! Gomen!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Now, let's see *looks into her wallet* will you take 4 cents for DBZ and Sailor moon? *big scary man shakes head and walks away* *sighs* …there goes my dream of owning an anime….  
  
*~*Chapter 24 *~*  
  
What was she to do? Of all the forms that chaos could have taken, she had to chose her own daughter…er, would have been daughter.  
  
Chaos laughed at the astonished faces of the senshi, "Hai Cosmos! I'm surprised after all these years you still recognize this body"  
  
"How could I forget?" Cosmos replied as calmly as she could, "Demo, how is this possible? The once future Crystal Tokyo was destroyed!"  
  
Chaos smirked "You of all people should know that nothing is impossible"  
  
*~* Flash Back *~*  
  
She was lost within the void of time. Her mother had failed to protect her, but that was a small price to pay when saving the world. But she saw nothing but white in front of her, and as endless as it was, it provided a warmth. A contentment inside her.  
  
But what had happened to everyone else? Had they survived the attacks?  
  
"Worry not child." a voice whispered, bringing out of her previous thoughts  
  
"Nani? W-who are you?" she asked, slightly frightened  
  
Why did she suddenly feel so cold?  
  
***  
  
Chaos was in agony. Being torn from Galaxia had proven to be more painful than it had anticipated. Ironic that the being that wrought pain and destruction itself, was suffering from a simple separation from a physical body.  
  
And it was that accursed senshi that had caused it this pain. A simple senshi that should have never been able to accomplish this, had it not have been for her future self.  
  
Chaos was seething, it was HER fault! But then…she hadn't fully succeeded in destroying it, not a total loss. That was why Chaos was still here, a part of it's own essence had escaped the sealing of the sword. And it still lived, taking refuge in the abyss of time, and most of all, it now only sought out one thing, and one thing only:  
  
Revenge  
  
Revenge on the senshi of the moon, or now known as the senshi of the stars.  
  
Cosmos.  
  
But how was it suppose to escape the void of time? It needed energy fast before it faded away. There was only one way; to find a body. It needed a new physical body in order to escape. However, such a task was much harder than it seemed.  
  
It let itself relax, letting it's mind search for anything, or anyone that it could use to survive. As endless as the time stream was, it could still feel whatever was in here with it.  
  
There!  
  
It was faint and weak, but it was better than nothing at all.  
  
Chaos easily flowed through the void of time, moving faster than most things could have in this place. Within moments (but how do you measure time, in the time stream itself?) it had arrived, and spied it's victim motionless, but still retaining her physical body.  
  
"Perfect" it hissed quietly as it slowly made it's way towards the child.  
  
"Where is everyone?" the child spoke, obviously unaware that she had spoken aloud.  
  
"Worry not child" Chaos replied as soothingly as it could. It needed this body, and it would get it, no matter what it needed to do.  
  
Because it was Chaos  
  
***  
  
She attempted to move herself around, which proved more difficult than she had thought it would be in a place like this  
  
"Who are you?" she asked again, as she finally turned in the direction the voice had come from. Her eyes suddenly widened as she came to face with a great darkness  
  
***  
  
If Chaos had eyes, they would be as wide as the girl's. It recognized her…from the battle with Neherenia and Sailor Saturn. If it remembered correctly, this had been the future heir to the once existent Crystal Tokyo that had faded away after it had taken Tuxedo Kamen's star seed….  
  
'This is better than I thought it would be. I have the child of Cosmos'  
  
***  
  
Chibi-Usa desperately clawed at the space around her in an attempt to propel herself from this on-coming darkness  
  
"Nande?! What do you want from me?!" she cried as she slowly began to move away  
  
"Are you scared child?" it asked, ignoring her question  
  
She made no answer as she moved away. But no matter how much she tried, the darkness still remained in front of her.  
  
"I ask you again child, are you afraid?"  
  
"So what if I am? It's none of your business if I am or not" she replied as snidely as she could  
  
If Chaos could have smirked, it would be at the moment. She was scared for sure, which would make it even easier to take her form.  
  
"Fear child, is what leads to darkness, and the darkness is me." it hissed as it suddenly surrounded her.  
  
Chibi-Usa screamed as she was trapped by this being "What or who are you??"  
  
"I am Chaos" it replied, the voice coming from all directions "and you have what I need"  
  
The darkness was starting to suffocate her as it moved in closer and closer  
  
"Iie!! Leave me alone!!" she cried, desperately thrashing around. But her hands met no resistance, as Chaos moved in closer.  
  
"Submit child, you have no chance. You will be the doom of Cosmos"  
  
Laughter sounded in her ears as the darkness flowed into her, holding her down at the same time to stop her movements. She was prevented from screaming as the darkness flowed through her, but it was painful, even in the afterlife. It felt as if someone was tearing her right in half!  
  
Her own essence was ripped from her physical body, and expelled from the darkness that was Chaos. She was now a small light that flew away as fast as it could from the being that stole her body.  
  
***  
  
Chaos had succeeded in separating that brat from her body, and laughter still sounded as it's darkness still obscured the motionless body.  
  
It continued to flow into the child's body, causing the entire body to grow to the height of an adult. Pink hair grew longer along with the body, and as the transformation neared completion, a long black dress appeared, fitting perfectly to Chaos's new form.  
  
It now held the appearance of Black Lady, the evil form of Chibi-Usa.  
  
Chaos looked down upon itself, and smiled as it easily left the time stream. Without the senshi to guard the time gates, it was much easier than it would have been before.  
  
"And now, for the most perfect revenge, I need the most perfect pawns in my game"  
  
*~* End Flashback *~*  
  
"So you see dear Cosmos" it concluded sarcastically "I was not reborn from the cauldron as you thought I had been. Instead I took over the body of the one you loved."  
  
Cosmos was devastated, her body shook slightly from the grief that she felt, but no tears fell from her eyes.  
  
No, she wouldn't cry, she couldn't cry. She wouldn't show how much Chaos had hurt her.  
  
She felt a slight pressure upon her shoulder, and she turned her head to see Goku standing there beside her. His face was serious, but his eyes showed the comfort that she needed. No words were said, but it was clear what he meant to say:  
  
'I understand, and I will stay by your side until death'  
  
She smiled slightly, only visible to the man beside her. The man she had grown to love, only he didn't know it yet.  
  
She turned again to face Chaos and it's dark forces. A massive army, outnumbering them greatly. But that didn't matter, for they were all stronger than they looked.  
  
"You have gone to far Chaos!" she cried taking a step forward, the cape the adorned her back moving with her, "You took everyone that I ever loved away from me the first time, demo I won't let that happen again!"  
  
Chaos laughed again "You're so weak Cosmos! Weak and pathetic as you always have been!" it replied as it thrust it's hand into the air  
  
"ATTACK!"  
  
The dark army rushed forward, uttering loud battle cries as they were met head on by all the senshi, excluding Cosmos.  
  
Because she was waiting, watching Chaos who also stood behind it's own army.  
  
Both were waiting for the other to make the first move.  
  
But within the cries and the killing, Cosmos couldn't help but wonder at the back of her mind…  
  
What had happened to Chibi-Usa?  
  
***  
  
The small light that remained of her was lost once again in the never ending white. Or so she thought…  
  
She suddenly stopped in her flight as she felt a new presence near her. But this time, it was one that provided warmth and comfort.  
  
Gentle hands surrounded the small light, and gently cupped them as it took her away from the void of time.  
  
"My dear grand daughter" a voice soothed as she brought her to a new world;  
  
"You're journey is over. Welcome to your new home"  
  
*~* End Chapter 24 *~*  
  
Ne, can't you just tell that I'm trying to stall the whole battle scene?? I can't write good battles!! I swear…this was not so great either huh? But there was a mini Goku/Usa moment! ^-^;;  
  
So did you like my explanation of the whole Chibi-Usa and Chaos thing? Did you even understand it??  
  
Anyways, I know this is really short, but I need to get back to studying!! At least writing this gave me some practice for my English exam tomorrow  
  
Well…I dunno when the next chapter will be completed, because of school…maybe soon since I have so many days off! ^^; but I'm not making and promises…  
  
Gomen once again, but please review…^___^ Bai minna-san!  
  
My rule- 8+ reviews or no more!  
  
So Go!  
  
Review!  
  
Onegai??  
  
Side note: Ne, it turns out my Icq is all messed…so if you've tried adding me to your lists, then you've got to send me a message before I can authorize you or anything…Doomo! 


	28. *~*My Sacrifice*~*

Ossu minna-san! 

Hmm...well, seeing as how the all the teachers in the city are now officially on strike, I thought that I might take some time to work on this! 

Er...I warned you in previous chapters...be prepared for one really badly written battle...and some really really bad mushyness/corniness 

AnimePrincess: Arigato! 

Sailor Fireball: eheheheee... you've made me feel bad! Gomen! Oh, and Iie, I live in Canada...but the dub voices should still be the same... I love your story OC-C! and I'm glad you liked the whole Chibi-Usa part... 

Kei-chan: awww...kawaii Chibi Goku! Oi, and you're good at writing battle scenes! just watch me mess this up -_-'' *cheers* Finals are over!!! hehehee! 

Brianna: Hai, it was the original Serenity! ^^ 

Callisto Star: you could say that! ^_^ 

Everyone else that reviewed: Doomo for your encouragement and patience! And Gomen nasi for making you all wait... 

Disclaimer: Why in the would you think that I would ever own DBZ or Sailor Moon? I don't own the song either... 

*~*Chapter 25*~* 

_*~*   
Hello my friend, we meet again, it's been awhile, where should we begin?   
Feels like forever, within my heart a memory, a perfect love that you gave to me   
Oh, I remember   
*~*_

Goku winced as the creature's teeth sunk into his arm. It didn't hurt at all, it was just the sight of it that disgusted him. Another one of the damned creatures jumped onto his back in attempting to bring him to the ground, but it's efforts proved futile as it's enemy was much stronger than itself. Goku raised his ki, the waves of energy throwing them to the ground as he then sent an attack at the creatures, killing them instantly. These creatures were pitifully weak, but it was they're numbers that made the challenge of fighting them worth it.   


"Come on weaklings! FIGHT ME!" a voice roared   


A small smile found its way onto Goku's face as he took a glance behind him to see Vegita throwing punches and blasts skillfully at different parts of the army   


"YOU CALL THIS A FIGHT?! I HAVEN'T EVEN BROKEN OUT IN A SWEAT!" he cried angrily as he destroyed another large portion of the army. He paused for a moment, and started laughing at the sight of the dark minions scrambling away from him as he raised his hand to send out another ki blast.   


Goku shook his head and turned back to face more of the dark creatures. This perhaps would turn out to be more 'fun' than anyone had anticipated.   
  


_*~*   
When you are with me I'm free, I'm careless, I believe   
Above all the others, we'll fly, this brings tears to my eyes   
My Sacrifice   
*~*_

  
  


Chaos stood in its place, watching, waiting for Cosmos to make the first move. Screams of terror from its own army were lost to it, because it knew the dark minions were, as always, expendable.   


They were only around to serve as a distraction to the senshi. It only wanted to fight Cosmos, and only Comos.   
  
  


_*~*   
We've seen our share of ups and downs   
Oh how quickly life can turn around in an instant, it feels so good to realize   
What's in yourself and within your mind, let's find peace there   
*~*_

  
  


"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"   


She heard the satisfying 'thunk' of several bodies hitting the ground once they came in contact with her attack. She couldn't tell who was winning the battle! They had strength, but they were greatly outnumbered!   


"Venus Look out!"   


She turned just in time to witness another creature running towards her, poised to attack. Her eyes widened, and the words for her attacks as well as her ability to move out of the way failed her as she watched the creature jump towards her.   


"Mina-chan!" a new voice cried as a flash of energy swept right in front of her, directly into the creature.   


The creature screamed and writhed in agony as it felt its body being torn apart.   


Yamcha came up beside Venus, "Daijoubu ka?" he asked, worry passing through his eyes.   


"H-hai Arigato" she replied. She paused for a moment as if in thought, before stepping up to him and brushing her lips against his. His expression, surprised, as she stepped away from him "I'll see you later" she whispered before running off in another direction   


'And that's a promise'   
  


_*~*   
When you are with me I'm free, I'm careless, I believe   
above all the others, we'll fly, this brings tears to my eyes   
My Sacrifice   
*~*_

  
  


Her eyes were focused on her enemy and only her enemy. But unlike Chaos, she couldn't block out the screams of battle. Every time she heard a strangled cry, she was afraid that someone she loved was hurt, and her eyes would quickly look in the direction from which it came.   


But she needed to focus on her adversary, for the sake of her friends, and the world.   


She needed to win this battle.   
  


_ *~*   
When you are with me I'm free, I'm careless, I believe   
*~*_

  
  


They didn't know how long they had been fighting, but it felt like as if time has slowed, just for this occasion. No matter how hard they fought, the army's size just never seemed to decrease. The Z senshi were far from tired, but their efforts didn't even seem to make a dent in the army.   


The sailor senshi however, were worse off then they were. Unlike the Z senshi, they were unable to conserve their energy with each attack, and so the fighting had taken it's toll on them. 

"Mars Flame Sniper!"   


Beads of sweat made their way down her face as she let loose her attack. She was exhausted, but she wouldn't give up. Mars didn't know if anyone else noticed, but Cosmos and Chaos had yet to attack each other!   


'Baka Odango...what is she waiting for?' she thought as she spun around quickly at the sound of a roar. Claws found their way to flesh, and she cried out in pain as she swung her arm towards the creature, only to have it caught by another dark minion. Pain spread across body as she let out another cry.   


"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"   


Mercury and Saturn rushed to Mars' side, lifting the now dead creatures off their fallen comrade.   


Mars groaned in pain as Mercury quickly observed the wounds and shook her head "I don't think you'll be able to fight anymore. " she stated   


"Iie...I need to"   


"You're in no condition to-"   


"Iie!"   


"Ami-chan..."   


"Nande Hotaru?" Mercury asked, still trying to prevent Mars from getting back up. "You're hurt!" she berated again   


Saturn sighed as she lay a hand on Mars's arm, concentrating on the healing power that she held. A soft purple light arose from her hand, and a warmth spread across Mars' body, causing her to gasp in surprise   


"Space Sword Blaster!"   


Saturn lost her concentration as she and the other two senshi turned to look at Uranus, who had just killed the creatures that has been sneaking up on them. 

"Next time watch your backs!" she called out as she rushed towards the mass of darkness, her sword still out, glowing brilliantly with anticipation as she neared the crowd.   
  


_*~*   
  
Above all the others, we'll fly, this brings tears to my eyes   
  
*~*_

  
  


Cosmos' eyes widened at the scream.   


"Rei-chan" she muttered, her eyes filled with concern 

'Aww, is the 'Great Cosmos' worried about her weak, pitiful little friend?' a voice mocked from inside her head. 

'At least I have a friends' she retorted, she eyes finding their way back to Chaos 

Chaos snorted 'Who needs friends, when you have eternal power?!' 

'Everyone needs friends, power isn't everything! Everything, everyone needs love and friendship' 

Chaos growled 'A world without love or friendship are what I want. I am made from the hatred of the universe! I was created from everyone's misery from this-this **LOVE** you talk so highly of' 

'Demo-' 

'ENOUGH!' the voice of Chaos roared, causing Cosmos to wince slightly from it's intensity. 

Large black wings spread from Chaos' back, stretching out behind it as it easily lifted into the air 

'I've heard enough of your nonsense, fight me Cosmos' 

Cosmos stood for a moment, the sounds of battle for the first time, lost to her. This mirror image of her once future daughter only seemed to create an anger mixed with grief inside of her. This was going to be a harder battle than she would have liked. 

But then again, what battle was ever easy? 

She shook her head clear of these thoughts, and started concentrating. Small flecks of light spread out behind her, forming white wings upon her back that spanned far from each side of her body. With one swift movement, she gracefully rose into the air, her eyes cold and hard as she became level with Chaos. 

" In order to restore the peace to the universe, you must be destroyed Chaos" she called out, her tier appearing in her hand "I will not allow you to live anymore!". Her voice seemed to echo, causing everyone to pause for a moment to watch the two in the air. 

Chaos laughed, that same laughter that had taunted Cosmos in her dreams "You have no chance senshi" it cried as it held its hands in front of itself. Dark energy building within its hands before it launched the attack towards Cosmos 

_*~* _

My Sacrifice 

*~* 

Her eyes narrowed as she held out her tier, the end pointed out towards the blast. Pure energy erupted from it as it countered the darkness, both attacks disintegrating instantly. "You'll have to try harder than that Chaos" she stated as she suddenly flew towards it. 

Chaos smirked as it too rushed forward towards Cosmos. Swords appeared in both their hands, and the sound of metal upon metal echoed throughout the battle field. Both strained against each other to hold their place. A low growl escaped Chaos' throat as it forced Cosmos backward as it swept its sword towards her. 

She wasn't quite quick enough to avoid the sword, as it swept across her arm, cutting the bare skin. Cosmos didn't even flinch as the wound healed itself, one of the many perks of being immortal. She brought her sword in front of her again to face the surprised Chaos. 

"There is more to me than you remember" 

Chaos remained silent, its eyes contemplating its situation. So, Cosmos had gained full immortality as it had. But that only covered her physical well being...meaning that it still had a chance if it could just... 

Chaos flew towards Cosmos again, its sword aimed directly at her. It uttered a battle cry as it thrust its sword at her again. This time the sword fully missed as Cosmos dodged to the side to avoid being hit. 

Cosmos saw a chance to strike as she brought her own sword down upon Chaos. 

_*~* _

My Sacrifice 

*~* 

As the blade neared its target, Chaos suddenly disappeared from its spot and the sword passed though empty air. 

Cosmos' let out a small gasp of surprise as she quickly turned around, her sword sweeping out beside her. She could hear a low growl of determination as her own sword shattered upon contact with the cold steel of another blade. 

Her eyes filled with shock as she dropped the remnants of her sword. 

_*~* _

I just want to say hello again 

*~* 

Goku punched another one of the dark creatures, pushing it's lifeless body aside as he glanced upwards to the battle above him. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the blade in Cosmos' hand shatter into what seemed to be a million pieces. 

Time seemed to slow for him as he watched the events unfold right before his eyes. 

He see a smirk upon Chaos' face as it thrust its sword forward again. Goku opened his mouth to cry out Usagi's name, but several of the dark minions jumped upon him in another attempt to bring him down, one blocking his sight in the process. He flung his arms to the side, throwing several off, and then he reached upwards to pry the one upon his head off. He roughly threw it to the ground and looked up again, just in time to see a sight that filled his heart with dread. 

_*~* _

I just want to say hello again 

*~* 

Cosmos gasped as she felt the cold steel run through her flesh, and she cried out in pain as she felt a burning sensation spread from where the blade had struck. She glanced downwards, and saw something she had not been expecting. The blade was giving off a dull shine, which meant only one thing; it was draining away her energy. 

Chaos laughed, pushing the blade deeper into its adversary's body. It kept a firm grip upon the sword's handle. It could feel the pure energy flowing into its body, and then it knew for sure; it had won. 

"USAGI!" a voice cried from the ground. 

Cosmos weakly turned her head to the side to see Goku fighting off many of the dark creatures, and every chance he would get he would look upwards at her and attempt to fly. But each time he was pulled down by a whole horde of the damned creatures. 

"USAGI!" he called again desperately. It seemed to her that he was tired, and his energy running low. But even from this distance, she could see the worry that shone in his eyes. 

"Goku-chan" she muttered to herself, shaking her head slightly "Iie...it can't end this way" 

Mustering all of her strength, she reached upwards catching Chaos off guard. 

"IIE!" she cried again , a brilliant silver light surrounding her. It spread to the blade forcing Chaos to let go and fly backwards away from her, shielding its eyes. The sword inside her disintegrated in mid air, but the damage it had caused was done. Cosmos knew she only had a limited amount of energy left, and there was only one option left. Flying towards Chaos again at speed that it had not been expecting, she brought the wicked being into an embrace. 

'Ginzuishou' she prayed 'Do what it takes to destroy Chaos' 

'I am incomplete...I must retrieve the part that the other holds' 

*~* 

Michiko gave a gasp of surprise as she felt a part of herself ripped away from body. She glanced down at a cut she had just acquired from the beast she had just killed. 

Her blood was red. 

[1] 

*~* 

'You do not have enough energy to accomplish this' the Ginzuishou protested 'The only way would be for you to sacrifice-' 

'Hai I know! Just do it!' she commanded 

'Wakatta.' 

She felt Chaos struggling beneath her hold as she continued to pray to the Ginzuishou. 

Chaos screamed as it felt the warm power surrounding them both. No! this couldn't be happening! It could feel its physical body being ripped away again as Cosmos kept a firm grip upon it. It had come so close to defeating Cosmos! 

The spectators upon the ground had to shield their eyes from the intensity of the silver light that surrounded the two figures in the air. And the dark creatures could not stand the light them. Several of them screamed in terror as their bodies were wracked with pain, few escaped to the realm of darkness, but most died right on the spot that they had been standing on. 

"Usagi!" Several of the senshi cried, for they all knew what she was doing. 

"Iie! Usagi!" Goku cried again, shielding his eyes like the rest. 

Usagi heard them, and she used the last of her strength for one last task. 

'Arigato minna-chan for all that you've done' her voice sounded in their minds 'I guess it's my turn to protect you.' 

"Iie...Usagi-chan" Makoto muttered, tears streaming down her face as she watched her friend the best she could. 

"Usa" Goku muttered to himself, still trying to look upwards 

'Goku' a soft voice whispered in his mind. 

His eyes widened in surprise as he glanced around. No one else had heard it 

'Gomen nasi Goku-chan' she continued 'Demo, I wish I could have told you-' 

Chaos let out a horrified scream from above, and the glow increased, ridding the world of the darkness that had surrounded it. It became unbearable to watch, and everyone had to turn their back slightly. They all squinted at it, but none of them could make out the two figures. 

'Aishiteru' 

And that's when the light exploded for a brief moment, before disappearing altogether. 

_*~* _

My Sacrifice 

*~* 

*~*End Chapter 25 *~* 

*cringes* Ok...that was bad...And I don't know why I really chose that song. I guess I thought the lyrics kinda fit in? 

Anyways, by the time I finished this, I found out that the teachers strike is most likely going to end this week...er well I'm not sure...but I think it is!*sigh* and it only started yesterday... So now, I've got to go finish off my homework! 

I think there's only going to be 1 or 2 more chapters, then it's done! wow, taken me almost an entire year...I think.. 

So, until next time-Bai! 

My rule- 8+ reviews or no more! 

So go! 

Review! 

Onegai? 

[1] Hahahaa, finally fit her in again... 


	29. *~*Confessions*~*

Woah...Surprise Surprise! A new chapter! Anyone still reading this? Hmm...Well I forgot what I had originally planned, so here's something new I thought up! Enjoy! 

_**italics**_ are a different scene 

Disclaimer: I own everything that I can afford. And I can't afford these, so I don't own them. Easy as that. 

*~*Chapter 26*~* 

It had been six months. 

Six months since that fateful day....the day of Usagi's death. 

*~* 

__

She felt nothing...no pain, no warmth, no cold. She just felt...safe. She had left the world of mortality behind her, and into what seemed like total bliss 

But how long would this last? 

*~* 

A small smile spread across her face as she sat back in the plastic chair. The bright rays of the sun warmed the earth, making the day more comfortable and enjoyable. 

"Minako! Would you like me to get you some lemonade?" someone asked from behind her. 

"Saa! Arigato Gohan" she responded, turning her head to the side "Be sure to get one for your tousan as well" 

Gohan gave a nervous laugh as he glanced behind him "Ano..." 

"Nande?" 

"He's already there..." 

"Ahh! You found our seats Mina!" A cheerful voice called out 

She looked behind Gohan to see a pair of legs, arms, and then a mound of food hiding the rest of the person who had spoken. But then, just from that, anyone could have guessed who that was. 

"H-hai Goku" she responded, eyes wide with shock. No matter how many times she witnessed it, she was still amazed by the amount of food that this man...err, Sayian, could eat. 

He sat down beside her, while in the process, dropping a few bags of miscellaneous junk foods in her lap.   
"Ah, Goman Mina" he said as she held them up for him to take "I guess all this food needs an entire seat to itself, ne?" 

"Hai, I think you maybe right about that!" she laughed as more of the food tumbled from the top of the mound onto her lap. It was truly hard to believe that this was the same man, that only a year ago, seemed like something inside of him had broken. 

Well of course, his heart had broken. The one thing that could bring even the mightiest of warriors down. 

*~*

Her eyes opened slightly, almost squinting in order to adjust to the brightness that surrounded her. But as they did, gray mists surrounded her, causing her surroundings to become more...dull. 

She knew where she was, and why she was there. She was alive, she knew that for sure. But would she ever be able to leave this place? She would know soon enough, but for now, she had to find her way to... 

"Kaasan!" 

She turned, her eyes lighting up with recognition. She strained her eyes, peering through the mists that surrounded her. 

"Kaasan!" the voice called again, nearer than it had been before. 

"Ch-Chibi Usa!" she responded, as a small figure suddenly leaped up into her arms. 

"Kaasan" she muttered as she clung onto her "I've missed you so much" 

Usagi remained silent as she tightened her hug on the small girl. She couldn't believe it. She was here, she was safe. A part of her daughter had survived the torment Chaos had wracked with her body. "Chibi-Usa" she said again, falling to her knees "Gomen-nasi" 

Chibi-Usa pulled away gently sniffling slightly "Baka kaasan" she said slapping Usagi on the shoulder playfully "There's nothing to say sorry for" 

Usagi's eyes filled with tears as she pulled the small girl back in for a hug "Iie, all of it was my fault. I wasn't strong enough to save you or-" 

"Usako." 

Usagi looked up to see a dark figure towering over both of them. She stood up swiftly, taking hold of Chibi-Usa's hand and quickly wiping away the tears with her free hand . 

"If anybody should be apologizing, it's me" the man dressed in black armor stated firmly 

Usagi shook her head "Iie, Endymion. It wasn't your fault, it was Chaos." 

He shifted uncomfortably as her eyes met his, and he turned his head away "You may believe that Usa, but I don't. It seems that I was taken over all too easily, just like the last time with Beryl..." 

A cool hand took a hold of his, and the other gently moved his head to look back at her 

"Don't live in guilt, I couldn't bear to live on if you did." She paused before continuing "Fate changes our lives each time, and I guess...this time, she decided to play us on opposing forces." She smiled, her eyes showed no hatred, no uncertainty. 

A small smile appeared on Endymion's face "You're just as forgiving as always" he said as he moved the hand that she still held to his mouth and kissed it lightly "Aishiteru, though I know that your heart belongs to another in this life time" 

She smiled wistfully as she leaned and kissed him on the cheek. "Arigato" she whispered into his ear before pulling away. 

Usagi felt a tug on her hand, and she looked down to see Chibi-Usa pulling urgently on her hand "Kaasan, I need to take you to-" 

"Hai I know" she interrupted as she looked back up at Endymion. "Until the next life" she said as she was pulled away. 

"Until the next life" he repeated, watching as they disappeared into the mists of the unknown. He smiled and chuckled lightly as he turned in the opposite direction that they had gone "And don't get lost" 

*~* 

"Why hasn't he been up yet?" Mina asked as she looked around the field "He's the best player that they've got!" 

"Patience Mina" Gohan responded as he adjusted the baseball cap on his head "I'm sure he'll be up soon" 

"Look guys, there he is!" Goku pointed out as a new player ran out onto the field 

"Yosh!" Mina cried as she stood up "Goooo Yamcha! You have nothing to worry about with these losers!" 

Many people turned their heads to look at the crazy blonde as she continued to cheer; "Yamcha Yamcha, he's our man. If he can't do it, then no one can!" [1] 

Both father an son turned a light red as they watched their friend cheer hysterically. Gohan pulled on her sleeve lightly "Ahh, Minako-san, don't you think you should calm down? I mean, you might distract Yamcha from the ball" he said quickly as the amused/annoyed stares at them increased. 

Mina clasped bother her hands over her mouth as she immediately sat down "You're rite Gohan" she whispered to him as she looked back over the field 

*~*

"Ano...Chibi-Usa, do you know where we're going?" Usagi asked as she willingly let the small girl lead her 

"Saa, of course! Unlike you, I have a good sense of direction!" 

"Hey!" 

Chibi-Usa laughed as she started pulling harder "Come on! We're almost there!" 

*~* 

"Yosh! Home run!" Mina cried as she stood up, pompoms suddenly appearing in her hands. She waved them around as she cheered for her boyfriend and his team. 

Wide eyed, Gohan leaned over to his dad "Ano...Where did she get those?" 

Goku laughed as he shook his head and watched as Mina jumped onto her seat and proceeded to attract everyone's attention with her loud cheers 

*~*

Chibi-Usa slowed her steps, and then came to a complete stop. Without letting go of her mothers hand, she turned to face her 

"This is as far as I can go" she said as she looked in the direction that she had been previously facing "You just need to keep going that way" She pointed and then looked back at Usagi and smiled "It was great seeing you again..." 

Usagi returned the smile as she got down on one knee and brought the small girl into a hug "We will see each other again. I promise you" 

Chibi-Usa wrapped her arms around her mothers neck, hugging her as tightly as she could "Kaasan" she muttered, tears threatening to fall 

Usagi sniffed slightly as she pulled away and kissed her past daughter on her forehead and stood up "You'll always be in my heart" she said as she pulled her hand away and walked in the direction that she had pointed out. She stopped, and gave one more glance behind at Chibi-Usa and smiled "Sayoonara. Remember that I always keep my promises" 

Chibi-Usa smiled as she waved "You better!" she said as she watched her mother disappear into the mists, "Sayoonara, Kaasan" 

*~* 

She had never felt so alone in her life. Nothing compared to this, not even the time at the lake...the lake where she had met him. 

Goku. 

'I wonder what he's doing right now' she thought, but immediately shook her head. She didn't know whether or not she would see him again, and it was best that she never think of him again while she was here. But...there were just some things about him that she just couldn't push out of her mind. 

His smile. 

His laugh. 

His kiss. 

She almost giggled at the thought, but there was still one thing that caused her to stop. 

The pained look in his eyes, the day she left the mortal realm 

It broke her heart to see him with that expression, which somehow made her more determined to see him again. But how would he react if he ever saw her? Did he really hear the words that she had said before she... 

No that didn't matter now. What mattered was the task at hand, and if she accomplished that, then she would see him again. 

*~* 

They stood outside the stadium, waiting for Yamcha to emerge from inside. It had been a great game, well mainly because Yamcha's team won, and that fact alone had caused Minako to become even more excited as they waited. 

"Oh where is he?" she asked as she tried to look past the people leaving the stadium "And why are there so many people?" she muttered under her breath as the people departed and she finally spotted Yamcha at the entrance way. 

"Yamcha!" she cried as she rushed up to him. He laughed as he caught her in his arms in a tight hug. Lifting her off the ground slightly, he swung her around in circles as if she were a child. She laughed with him as he set her back on the ground and just held her close to him. 

Goku watched, an amused smile on his face. Truth be told, he envied them, and though he'd never admit it, he still missed her. 

Usagi. 

He sighed as he looked up at the sky. There was always that nagging feeling at the back of his mind that she hadn't died in the battle, but it was obvious that she had. He saw it before his very eyes. 

Goku shut his eyes and silently cursed himself for bringing back that painful memory. It took him so long to come to terms with the fact that she was gone, and thinking about her wasn't going to bring her back. But the words she had spoken before she had disappeared still echoed in his mind: 

Aishiteru, Goku. 

He had tried so hard to convince himself that it had only been his imagination that brought those words into his mind. Only a hope that she would say those words to him. Perhaps they were, and maybe it was better if he thought that they were never uttered to him. But... 

"Tousan?" 

*~*

The clicking of her heels echoed on cold stone as she approached the "Kingdom of the Gods". She stopped for a moment, taking a breath to calm her nerves. All she had was hope. She knew that what she had done had angered many of the gods, but it had been the only way for her to survive, and certainly, it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. 

"Usa?" A voice called out as a figure appeared through the mists. 

Her eyes widened as a memory stirred in her mind. "Kaasan?" she questioned softly as she looked upon her mother. 

Serenity smiled as she held her arms out towards her daughter who was rushing towards her. Mother and daughter embraced, both overwhelmed by happiness at their reunion. "Hai, my chibi usagi." She said after a few moments "It's been awhile, ne?" 

Usagi pulled away, and wiped away tears forming in her eyes. She smiled at her mother, but that soon fell as something occurred to her. 

"Why are you here?" 

*~* 

"Daijoubu ka?" Gohan asked as he noticed his father's blank look 

Goku smiled and nodded "Hai, Daijoubu". He looked back at the couple still in their embrace, and then noticed the darkness starting to settle onto the city. "We should be getting home" 

"Saa. I guess you're right" 

"Hey" Goku called out to Yamcha and Minako "We're going to head home" 

The couple reluctantly separated, though they still held hands "Hai, we should get going too." 

Goku smiled "Great game!" he said as he jumped into the air "Sayoonara!" 

Yamcha returned the gesture as he waved "Arigato! Sayoonara Goku, Gohan!" 

*~* 

It only took them a few minutes to reach their destination. Ah, the advantages of flying. 

But on the way, Gohan felt that there was something wrong with his dad, and it could only be one thing. Oh sure, he was just a kid, but he was smarter than he looked. And, like everyone else, he wasn't oblivious as to what happened before and after the battle with Chaos. In those months after, it seemed like Goku had lost the will to do anything. Sure, he tried to hide it, but Gohan knew. Hey, he was his son after all. 

As their feet touched the ground in front of their home, Gohan hesitated before speaking. "Ano...tousan?" 

Goku turned "Hai?" 

"You miss her, don't you?" 

*~*

Serenity sighed, pushing down the worry inside of her, "I'm here to bring you to Cronus" 

"Demo...I could have made it there on my own" 

"Hai, demo..." she hesitated. How could she ask her without making it seem rude? 

"Nande?" 

She thought for a moment, "Doushite? Why did you do it? Of all things that could have sacrificed, why did you choose that?" 

Usagi looked down, suddenly finding her feet more interesting. She didn't know how to answer. 

"You've upset many of the gods! Didn't you think about the consequences that your actions might have brought?" she continued, her voice showing traces of anger 

"Hai. Actually, I did." 

Serenity was taken aback for a moment, "Then, doushite?" she asked softly 

"Love" 

*~* 

Goku was surprised "Nani? What are you talking about?" 

Gohan sighed "You know, Usagi." 

He was silent for a moment. "Hai, I do." He answered openly. There was no use in hiding the truth from his own son. "Demo, how did you know?" 

Gohan smiled "Oh, just a wild guess. Demo, I was just wondering something..." 

"Nande?" 

"Do you still love her, even when she's gone?" 

*~*

"Love?" Serenity repeated "What love?" 

Usagi paused for a moment, afraid of what her mother's reaction might be. The love for a mortal was completely forbidden for her, for she was suppose to live in solitude all her life. That was the way of Cosmos. 

"Well?" 

"Kaasan...I fell in love with one of the defenders of Chikyuu-sei" 

"Nani?!" 

"I know of the rules, and I know of the destiny of Cosmos" she interrupted before Serenity could continue "But perhaps destiny had something else planned for me" 

Serenity sighed "And so you hoped that you may return to the mortal realm to be with this...man?" 

"Iie, he is a Sayian, and hai I do wish that" 

"A mortal is a mortal to me Usa" the fallen queen said quietly. She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of what she should do. But of course, that answer was obvious. "Tell me one last thing; Would you still love him, even if you could never return to him?" 

*~* 

Again, Goku was stunned at his son's abruptness. "Love her?" he repeated 

Gohan nodded "Hai, do you still love her?" he said again 

Goku shifted uncomfortably, how did he come up with these questions? This wasn't something he ever expected his own son to ask him. 

"Well?" 

Goku looked up, his eyes clearly showing what he felt. 

*~*

"Well?" Serenity asked, after a few moments of silence had passed. 

Usagi looked up firmly to her mother, sadness evident in her eyes 

*~* 

"Hai. I'll always love Usagi." 

*~*

"Hai, I'll always love Goku." 

*~*End chapter 26*~* 

Hahahaha, that was a baaaaaaaaaad ending, but oh well. I had a writers block for a very very long time, and I struggled while writing this. I know this was bad, but really; I had no idea how I was going to end this. I'm sorry for making you all wait so long, so I'm going to make it up to you by giving you a chapter and a **very** short interlude. 

[1] Ahh! I can't believed I wrote that! 

**Nomuraku-kun**: Arigato. You reminded me that I should really start writing again. ^_^ 

**Telptincoiel Telepartoien**: You're back! ^_^ I missed your reviews! lol 

**Kei-chan**: awww, kawaii chibi-Goku! Ne, I seem to be saying that a lot ^^; But...Chibi-Goku shouldn't be so mean, lol... 

**solarmistress17**: Did this chapter answer your questions? 

**Brianna**: *grins* hehehee...I feel so evil now 

**Kianata Daystar**: o_O H-Hades?! Ahhhh! *runs away* 

**Sailor Fireball**: Neh, I take it you like Creed? Death fic?! T_T nooooo! LOL, you better update your fic soon! 

**Princess Serenity**: Tenshi? It means angel. 

Oh, and some people asked if there would be a lemon...Well, sorry I'm not really one to write Lemons, demo if you want to, then go ahead! 

To everyone else that has been reading this or reviewed this, Arigato. Your reviews...were amusing, as well as motivating. 


	30. --Interlude--

  
Here's the Interlude I promised. I'm warning you, it's really short.   
  
*~* Interlude: Into The Kingdom of the Gods and Trial of Usagi *~* 

Serenity looked her daughter sternly. What had occurred on the mortal realm was forbidden, but it had happened. And there was nothing she could do to change that now. "Usa, you must promise me that you won't tell Cronus what you've told me" 

A confused expression crossed Usagi's face, but she slowly nodded "Demo, naze?" 

She frowned slightly and shook her head "There's no time. I must bring you to him for your trial." She gently took up Usagi's arm, and started leading her into the mists "Onegai, just remember not to mention your...Goku" 

"Hai I will" Usagi responded before stumbling slightly on a step. She caught herself, and continued walking at a swift pace in order to keep up with her mother. 

The mists before her suddenly separated in front of them, revealing their destination. Everything was surrounded in light, the white stone floor and pillars clean and radiant. The figures that surrounded them glowed with their own inner beauty, some darker than others. 

These were the Gods. 

Each wore a stern expression, all knowing what she had done. All judging her on their own. But the only one that held her future was the King of the Gods himself. 

Serenity stopped before a large set of stairs. And seated on a large throne of stone at the top of the stairs was Cronus. 

"My daughter and Queen of the Stars, Serenity." The once queen of the moon announced stepping aside to reveal the silver haired woman beside her. 

Usagi look up towards the large god, his expression sullen as if etched in stone, before casting her eyes down and bowing in respect. "My lord" she said clearly, though her voice quivered with fear. 

Cronus grunted, shifting slightly in his seat "You know why you are here, do you not?" 

"I do" 

"And will you explain to me and anyone else present, why exactly?" 

"Why, my lord?" 

"Yes, why you sacrificed your immortality" 

"I thought it would be the only way to defeat Chaos without sacrificing my own life" 

A murmur rose up from the audience or the trial, most disapproving of her reason. 

"But how will you be fit to serve as Cosmos without it?" the king of gods asked, leaning forward in his throne. 

Usagi paused for a moment before answering, "I do not know" 

The murmurs soon grew louder, and Cronus let out a growl of annoyance. "Silence!" he bellowed, immediately silencing the other gods. He turned back to the woman before him, his face still fixed in the same expression. "So, you did not consider your actions before you made them?" 

"Hai" 

His frown deepened slightly "So not only were you careless, but you sacrificed the greatest gift of the Gods?" 

She barely kept herself from scoffing at his last remark. Greatest gift? She could have done without it. "Hai, I did. But I succeeded in riding the universe of the greatest evil, did I not?" 

Cronus paused as he considered her words. "You certainly did. However, your careless sacrifice of our gift to you is a great offence to us! Not only are you no longer immortal, but now you are no longer fit to serve as Cosmos!" 

"Would you rather I died?" she boldly asked 

The gods began talking amongst themselves again. No one had questioned their lord like this before! 

Cronus leaned back in his throne. "Hai, I would. Then you could have been reborn and gain back your immortality once again. But now, you are alive, and I, along with every god here is not willing to take your life against your will." 

Usagi remained silent as she heard the great god sigh. 

"There is no other reason for your sacrifice?" he asked quietly 

She glanced to her side at her mother who stood by her. Her eyes clearly saying '_Remember your promise to me_' She looked back at the God perched at the top of the stairs. 

"Iie" she answered firmly. 

"Very well then." He said solemnly "You must be punished for your carelessness. Yes, I know that you defeated the greatest evil to exist, but to discard such a high honor must be penalized." He closed his eyes "though I do not know how." 

"My lord, with Chaos gone, will Cosmos be needed in the future?" Serenity suddenly asked 

Cronus opened one of his eyes to look at the Goddess of the Moon "There will we wars raged throughout the universe, and she would certainly be an asset in stopping them. Great evils will rise again, though I do not know when. She will be needed then. But she is unfit to serve as Cosmos." 

Serenity nodded, considering his words. "Then, my lord, may I suggest the greatest punishment of the gods be given to her" 

He sat up straight in his chair, both eyes now fixed on Serenity "You suggest to sentence your own daughter to that?" 

Serenity nodded, looking at Usagi "I do. I like every god here believes she has caused a great crime that must be punished." 

Usagi looked confused and betrayed for a moment as she looked at her own mothers stern expression. But, she noticed something else, something hidden in her eyes... 

Cronus nodded "Very well Serenity. By your wish, I will do it" He turned to Usagi and stood up from his throne. 

"Here this! I hereby sentence you to the greatest punishment of the Gods!" he bellowed, his voice echoing through the stone structure. "This is my word, and my word must be obeyed!" 

Usagi looked back at Serenity, and noticed a small smile on her lips before gray mists surrounded her once again. 

"Kaasan!" she cried out, but was cut off as she was dragged away from the Kingdom of the Gods. 

"Be happy my daughter" a voice whispered in her mind before her body was overwhelmed with a great pain. 

She screamed, it felt as if her own body was being torn apart, limb from limb. It was unbearable, and it seemed to last an eternity before it all stopped. 

And then she knew no more as darkness settled in around her. 

*~* End Interlude *~* 

There you go minna! I told you it was short! But oh well. It was only meant to serve as a little teaser to the last chapter. Hmm...it's exactly 3 pages long on word! Lol 

Well, the next chapter is the last, and I think I will have it out soon. I promise.   
Sayoonara minna-chan!   
Oh and remember: 8+ reviews, or no more! 


	31. Heaven

  
Dedication: I would like to dedicate the final chapter to my first fic to **Kei-chan** and her endless encouragement; **Fire-chan or RedHeadChickie ** and her funny funny reviews ^_^'' and of course encouragement; **Telpetincoiel Telepartoien** and of course Chibi-Perk for their encouragement (and entertainment lol ^______^ );** Brianna** For her inspiration. It would have taken me a lot longer to write this had it not been for you!; and **LadyKyia** for her advice! Thank you all! Oh yes, and my dear *winces* cousin Michi. Thank you for your support.   
  
Disclaimer: *Cries* enough already! Stop harassing me! I don't own either of them, alright?   
  
*~* Chapter 27 *~* 

The cold nipped at his skin, but the chilling sensations went unnoticed as he leaned back onto the ground. Sleep was something that hadn't come tonight, his mind was too restless. He brought his hands up behind his head, and smiled slightly as he looked up into the star filled sky. What peace the night brought, and the forest in which his home was built in went untouched by the city's lights. 

Silence was all he had right then, which left room for his thoughts. What were these thoughts about you ask? 

Her. 

It had been a few days since his conversation with his son...and it had ended most abruptly as well. After he had admitted the strong feelings within his heart, Gohan smiled, with a tinge of sadness and said: 

"I knew it all along. I knew you were in love with her." 

And with that he left him standing outside their home, stunned at this comment. It never ceased to surprise him how much his son had grown up. Even he seemed to understand the concept of love more than himself. 

'He's grown up' Goku thought as he watched the night sky 'These things always seem to happen without me noticing' 

He sighed, bringing one of his hands forward to brush away stray hair from his face. Why did he have to feel the way he did? She had been gone for so long, and yet...yet, there was still a part of him that believed that she was still alive. Gohan's prodding questions had only proved more that he hadn't gotten over this loss. 

Was it time to let go? A part of him wanted to, for his own mental sake. But the other part of him desperately clung on to the memories of his tenshi. 

He could still see her in his mind. He could remember the feel of her smooth skin against his own, the way she smiled, the sound of her laugh, the way her eyes lit up with happiness, the feel of her lips. 

Kami-sama, he couldn't go a day without thinking of her anymore! They had grown so close, and when happiness was within his grasp... 

This wasn't healthy. Not at all. He knew he loved her, but when had he gotten so obsessed? 

Goku unconsciously shook his head and chuckled; Ah, the things love did to you. 

Love. 

_'Aishiteru, Goku'_

She had said that she loved him. 

HIM of all the people in the world! The moment he heard those words and saw her disappear before his eyes, the whole world came crashing down on him. Nothing could compare to the pain he felt at that very moment. Usagi had become one of the most important people in his life. She made him feel something that had died so long ago with the passing of his wife. 

Oh sure, it wasn't love at first sight. In fact, the only thought that came to his mind the moment he saw her rise from the lake was "Oh kami-sama, what the hell is that?". But from that moment on, he slowly began falling in love with her. All the things that he did with her, everything he knew about her just seemed to 'click' with him. Every moment he had with her he cherished and held close to his heart. 

He sat up, and slowly got to his feet. So maybe he still wasn't ready to let go of her memory. Maybe he never would be. He wanted to remember her, even if it caused the ache within his heart. The happiness of knowing that he had found something special was worth the pain of knowing that he had still lost her. 

Look at everyone else. They were all happy, even though they had all lost the same person. Life after the battle had almost returned to normal. Makoto resumed taking care of her restaurant, Ami continued her career as a doctor, Rei as a priestess. All the outer senshi lived out their lives together, and according to them "it was almost the same as in their last life". Then there was Minako, her life as a idol never changed, and now she had the "almighty baseball player" Yamcha by her side. Michiko had returned with the Starlights to Kinmoku, surprisingly bringing along Trunks who continued to claim that he needed more adventure in his life (Which no one believed for a moment, but they chose to humor him). They all still lived with their smiles on their faces, all thinking the same thing; She wouldn't have wanted us to be sad. So he wouldn't be. 

He brushed some grass from his clothes, took a deep breath, and stretched his arms out to the sides while turning his face up to the sky once again. He turned his head to the side in the direction of his home, and sighed. 

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" 

Goku's senses immediately went on alert as he and looked about him. But...That voice! It sounded like...Iie, it couldn't be! 

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously, never letting down his guard. He peered out into the forest around him, his eyes only being able to make out the silhouette of the person speaking in the dark. 

"I wonder" the voice continued, ignoring his question "When was the last time I stopped and looked at the stars? How long has it been? Even as the queen of the stars, I forgot the true beauty of them." 

Goku watched as the figure took a step towards him, "Who are you?" he asked again, his voice barely a whisper. Was this some sort of prank? Or had his train of thought lead him to this sweet delusion? 

"Sacrificing my power was perhaps one of the most smartest things I've done. And trust me, there aren't many of those moments." 

Goku took a step forward, his eyes still trying to see the person out in the dark.   
"I-it can be! Is it really you?" 

"You know, the gods don't look kindly upon those who abuse their gifts" the figure stepped out of the dark, and the moonlight fell upon her. "They tend to punish those who do with banishment to the mortal realm" her tone joking. 

He felt his heart stop for a moment as he took in the sight before him.   
"Masaka" he said, his tone unbelieving "Demo, h-how can this be?". 

"Haven't you been listening to me?" she said with feigned hurt, "Here I am telling you my feelings, and all you can do is gawk at me as if I've grown another head!" 

"U-Usagi" Goku muttered "How can this be?" 

"Nande? You're not happy to see me?" she frowned "If I knew I was going to get such a reception here, then I might as well have stayed with Ami-chan". 

"I-iie! Demo, I don't understand...How-" 

"Ne, as I said you should listen more" Usagi interrupted, breaking out into a small grin "Demo, I'll elaborate more, just for you. The day of the battle, I sacrificed my immortality to the Ginzuishou in order to provide the power I needed to defeat Chaos." She looked down at the ground in thought "That power, my immortality, was a gift from the gods themselves. This power was also a sacred power to them, and my "careless"-as they referred to it as- sacrifice of this power angered them all, even though I did save this world" she sighed "They really need to learn not to be so serious about their power sometimes." Usagi gave a tiny laugh, and looked back up at him "And as a punishment, I was sentenced to banishment to the mortal realm, my powers as Cosmos taken away from me. It's just as it was when I first became a senshi. I still wield the Ginzuishou, demo I no longer have enough power to wield it without killing myself..." She paused for a moment, gathering whatever courage she had for what she wanted to say next "I am still welcome here, aren't I? Do you still want me to stay with you?" 

Silence passed between them for a moment, and Usagi felt the hope within her heart shrink with every passing second.   
Casting her eyes down to the ground, she tried to keep her voice steady "Demo, if you don't want me to, then I-" She gasped as she found herself wrapped up in a pair of arms 

"Usa" his voice murmured into her ear "Usa-chan" 

She could feel her heart beating faster as the hold on her tightened slightly 

"I thought-We all thought that you had died. The moment I saw you disappear along with Chaos, I felt...I felt...and all these months, living without you..." Goku laughed softly, releasing her from his hold and bringing a hand behind his head "Gomen. I'm not the best at these things" 

Usagi smiled, closing the space between them once again "Wakatta" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She brought herself upwards, kissing him softly on the lips. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears "Gomen nasi, Goku. I never meant to cause you pain". She lay her head on his chest, turned to the side "I was so afraid that I would never be able to see you again." She could feel the warm tears coursing down her cheeks " I had thought that the gods would have sentenced me to eternal isolation as a punishment. Who would have guessed that to live life as a mortal was a far worse punishment in their terms?" she laughed, choking slightly on her tears "Demo, hope that I would see you again, hope that I could return here was all I had. Even if I was never allowed to return, every moment that would have passed, I would have tried everything to see you again." 

"Usa..." 

"As long as you want me by your side, I will be there. I want to stay with you Goku. Even if in the future, you find that you no longer want to be with me, I still want to be with you." 

"Iie. That would never happen. I want to be with you always." Goku firmly said "And I always keep my word." 

Usagi smiled, brushing her tears away with the back of her hand. "Aishiteru, Goku" 

Goku returned her smile. His heart filled with life and love for the woman in front of him. Just to think, just a few minutes ago he was contemplating whether or not he should let go of his feelings for her. He was glad that he didn't. 

"Aishiteru, Usa" 

And together they watched as the sun rose over the horizon, both caught up in each others embrace. Together they watched as the world awoke around them time and time again, and together they stayed until the end of time... 

"Ne, Usa?" 

"Hai?" 

"What do you think our future holds for us?" 

"Who knows? We'll see, as time goes by." 

"As time goes by?" 

"Hai." 

"Then I wish for time to go as slowly as it can. I want to spend every moment with you" 

Usagi laughed as she caught his lips with her own 

"So do I Goku. So do I" 

*~*  
_ Baby you're all that I want   
When you're lying here in my arms   
I'm finding it hard to believe   
We're in heaven   
And love is all that I need   
And I found it there in your heart   
It isn't too hard to see   
We're in heaven  
*~*_

*~***Fins***~*   


It's corny, not so greatly written BUT...   
It's amazing. I actually finished it! It took me a looooong time, but I really did finish my first fic! ^_____________________________^   
I want to thank everyone that took the time to read As Time Goes By, and I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Though, I admit my writing isn't the best...I took a look at some of my previous chapters. O_O I just hope my writing has improved since then.   
  
The song? Heaven by Dj Sammy.   
  
*whap!*   
Me: Itai! *glares* what was that for?   
Linn: For taking so long to write this!   
Me: Baka *pauses and looks around* Nani? What are all of you doing here?   
Duo: Well, this was certainly an event we couldn't miss! Don't you think Hirro?   
Hirro: Hn...   
Me: Demo...Duo-chan, you said that you never wanted to come back here...it was too weird for you...And that you were still mad at me for pushing you through that hole   
Duo: Heh, well I'm not that mad. Just this once wouldn't hurt, ne? Besides, there's no more food at my place.   
Me: Eh?   
Duo: So, where's your fridge?   
Me: -_-'' I don't see you for so long, and the only reason you came here is to get food?   
Duo: And to congratulate you on finishing this!   
Me: ...   
Wufei: Baka Maxwell...   
Duo: I love you too Wu-man.   
Wufei: O_O *faints*   
Quatre: That wasn't very nice Duo   
Duo: I know. But it's not every day you get to see Wu-man faint, ne?   
*from background* TRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!!   
Trowa: ...   
Michi: *latches onto Trowa's arm* Ne, thought you could get away from me, didn't you? No one ever escapes the mighty Michiko!   
Me: *rolls eyes* Not to mention scary.   
Michi: NANDE?!   
Me: Eep! *Hides behind Hirro* Ano...Hirro-san? A little help?   
Hirro: Hn   
Michi: Come here, I have something to give you Angel-chan   
Me: *points* what's that?   
Michi: *hides a mallet behind her back* nothing! Now come here!   
Me: Iie! *shoves Hirro into Michi and runs away* Hahaha, you'll never catch me!   
Michi: *smiles* Ohayoo Hirro-san *thinks* _ What a bishi_   
Hirro: Omae o Kouse *brings out gun and goes after L-angel*   
Quatre: Hirro-kun! Don't hurt her!   
Hirro: Hn...   
Duo: Yea, or else she'll never be able to post this!   
Hirro: *thinks for a moment, and puts the gun away*   
Me: *comes out from behind Trowa* Arigato Duo-chan! Quatre-chan!   
Michi: !!! Get away from MY Trowa!   
Me: *runs and trips on the still passed out Wufei* Itai!   
Wufei: *mutters, still unconscious * Baka onna   
Me: ...neh, he still says it when he's passed out...weird...   
  
Lastly, I want to that the following people for their encouragement, and for taking the time to review:   
  
**Alexandra-Snape**; **Lyra Silvertongue**; **neoqueenserena84**; **Echo**; **Haruka-hime** lol, baka? Ne, I guess I should take that as a good thing! ; **shadow star** Lol, that was all just for you ^_^; **Natari Son** You were exactly right. Predictable, ne?;**Callisto Star** Being cheesy is what I'm best at! ^_^ take this last chapter for example-CHEESY! lol;** shinimegami**; **Erika**; **Anthony** lol, I'm being inhumane? Woah, never thought of it that way! ^_^; **tsukin**; **lilmakochan**; **solarmistress17**; **AnimePrincess** lol, gomen for not getting this out before school started. *sigh* baka school...demo, I'm glad you liked my story that much! ^_^   
  
Thank you all. And I hope some of you readers will take a look at any other fics that I write!   
  
*WHAM!*   
Me: ITAI!! Kuso! Stop hitting me on the head! I'm going to get permanent brain damage from you people!   
Michi: Isn't that the point?   
Linn: ^_^ now, that's the reason why I like you so much Michiko   
Me: Ai...They're all against me *smiles evilly and holds up a Trowa plushie* Demo, at least I got this back, ne?   
Michi: *gasp!* Mine mine! *trips and falls on the still unconscious Wufei*   
Wufei: *mutters* baka onna   
Duo:...You're right, that is weird...   
Me: ^_______^ Sayoonara minna-san! oh and please Review!   
  



End file.
